Change
by tricky1197
Summary: Kakashi is forced into Akatsuki. He's hated for betraying Konoha, and his old friends have put a price on his head. Will he find new allies in Akatsuki, and even love ... with Itachi? Yaoi, Kashiabuse, rape, language, ItaKaka, HidanKaka, not much PeinSaku
1. Breaking Point

This is my first story, so please be nice if it sucks! First and second chapters are a bit gruesome. I'll let you decide.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except this computer and a disturbing imagination. Mature themes, yaoi, torture, naughty language, and possible spoilers. Don't like it, then fuck off.

Reviews, suggestions, and criticisms would be much appreciated. Flamers and trolls will be cursed by Jashin. You've been warned.

* * *

A silver-haired jounin lay sleeplessly in a prison cell. He was huddled in a corner in an attempt to keep his naked torso warm. The room was depressing, to say the least; it was as black and as cold as his captor's heart. He didn't know how long he'd been here, but it seemed like an eternity. He was already thin. His tattered pants hung loosely off his frail body. His usually spikey hair hung wistfully, hiding his grief-stricken expression from the man about to enter. An uneasy mixture of dread and uncertainty crept through him as he heard the door open.

"Did I wake you Kakashi? So sorry," Hidan mocked. Kakashi's body shivered at the man's acrid voice. "Up," the Akatsuki member commanded. Kakashi obediently stood. Hidan held out one hand, motioning Kakashi forward. Kakashi limped toward his captor and held out his shackled hands, to disobey meant dire consequences. Hidan grabbed the shackles and attached them to a chain that was hanging from the ceiling. He grabbed the other end of the chain, pulling Kakashi upward. Kakashi winced at the pain in his side but refused to cry out infront of his tormentor. Hidan lifted the whip he had in his hand and teasingly unraveled it infront of Kakashi. The jounin held back a whimper at the site, eliciting a small of approval from Hidan. "Now, Kakashi. Will you be a good shinobi and join our neat little clan? Or am I going to have to give you a little more encouragement?" He traced Kakashi's stomach with the end of the whip, making the jounin tremble. "Well, what is it going to be?"

"You'll have to kill me first." Kakashi's voice was barely above a whisper. It was hoarse, and ragged with dehydration.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Hidan smirked evily. Kakashi closed his eyes and braced himself for the first blow...

Kakashi found himself chained to a bed as Konan treated his wounds. It wasn't the first time he'd been here. His back was a portrait of red lashes and purple welts, compliments of the Akatsuki's most sadistic member. His stomach wasn't any better, though his face was unscathed. Konan simply stopped the bleeding and applied ointment to prevent infection, though she used chakra to heal his broken ribs.

"I'm alive?" Kakashi asked, almost disappointedly. Konan ignored him and continued with her work. Kakashi glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings. The room was dark like the call, but not as bleak. "Konan. You're running out of medical supplies."

"And whose fault is that?" She replied coldly. "You and Sakura are the only prisoners we have."

"Sakura's alive?" he said happily.

"Yes. And doing well. Or, much better than yourself, anyway. Though I can't say for how long. Kisame's trying to rid Itachi of his ... innocence, and Sakura's the only other female in the headquarters," Konan smirked, amused by the thought. Kakashi's heart sank and he felt the sudden urge to throw up.

"No," the jounin said meekly. "Leave her alone. Please."

Konan smiled. "All right, Kashi. I'll tell them to back off for now." Konan released Kakashi from the bed and handed him over to Deidara. The blonde smiled gleefully and led the jounin like a lost puppy to his cell. He bound Kakashi to the chain and left him hanging from the ceiling.

"Wait," Kakashi cried weakly. Deidara looked at him confused. "My wounds haven't even begun to heal, and you're giong to beat me again?"

Deidara gasped. "I didn't beat you! It was Hidan." The blonde seemed offended.

"Whatever!" Kakashi said impatiently.

Deidara sighed. "Leader-sama wants to 'discuss' something with you." Kakashi was even more worried than before. He hadn't met the leader, and he didn't want to. Deidara locked the door behind him and left the prison, leaving Kakashi with his anxiety. Kakashi noticed a table next to the wall, a new addition to the empty cell. He squinted in the dim light. An array of torture devices lay on the small, wooden table. His eyes went wide with fear.

Pein and Hidan walked down the prison hall, dragging a protesting Sakura behind them. Hidan had an evil smirk on his face, like usual. Pein was calm, but looked slightly annoyed. He hadn't expected the jounin to last this long. But, the time had finally come for the Leaf shinobi to break.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Leader-sama? What if he still refuses?" Hidan asked.

"He won't," Pein said confidently. "He'd never let any harm befall his student."

"And what if he runs?"

"He won't have anywhere to run." Hidan didn't understand, but decided he didn't care at the moment.

Kakashi heard voices coming from the hall, causing his fear to intensify. One voice belonged to Hidan. The other was unfamiliar, but he was sure it was the leader's. When they came closer, he recognized muffled screams. _Sakura._ His heart was in his feet and tears welled in his eyes. The door opened slowly. Sakura was thrown into the room first. She fell to her knees with her hands tied behind her and a gag in her mouth. She looked up at her sensei's beaten body. Her face went white, and she began to sob before quickly looking away. Hidan grabbed her arm and tied her down to a chair. Pein stood inches infront of Kakashi, embracing the fear as the jounin trembled uncontrollably.

"Hatake Kakashi. I do hope you are enjoying our hospitality," Pein said sarcastically. "Though, your quarters seem a bit dingey. I think you would be better off in our delectable suits. You will even recieve a complimentary cloak, on the house." Pein opened his own cloak to show Kakashi. Kakashi kept his head lowered, silver hair hiding his face. He didn't want Pein to see how afraid he really was.

"Perhaps you need a little more time to think about it? I will let Hidan influence your decision." Pein turned to Hidan, "I'll be back in an hour." He walked gracefully out the door, leaving the three alone.

Hidan leaned toward Sakura and whispered in her ear. "Every time you look away, your poor sensei will recieve the consequences. Understand?" Sakura nodded as more tears stained her cheeks. Hidan walked over to the table. "We're going to try something different today, Kakashi." He moved the table so it was infront of Kakashi, allowing the jounin to see every weapon clearly. Hidan grabbed the katana and threw the remaining weapons to the ground. Kakashi flinched as Hidan swung the sword. He heard chains breaking before falling on the damp wood. Hidan grabbed his shackles and tied them down. He tied Kakashi's ankles to the legs of the table, leaving the jounin bent over and immobilized. Hidan carelessly dropped the katana to the ground and walked behind Kakashi. He lightly touched Kakashi's slender hips, causing the jounin's whole body to tense. The immortal ran his fingers along Kakashi's bruised skin, ending at the hem of his pants. Hidan pulled the jounin's pants slowly down his trembling legs, making every second aganozing, humiliating. Sakura whimpered at the sight of her sensei, but forced her eyes open. "Do you hear that, Kakashi? I think she likes it," Hidan smirked. He touched Kakashi's inner thigh and let his hand wander upward, twerling the silver pubic hair around his finger. Kakashi whimpered. Hidan wrapped his cold hand around Kakashi's unwanting member and caressed the jounin until he was hard with anticipation. Hidan leaned on Kakashi's exposed body; the pressure sent pain searing through his back. "Don't you wish your pretty, little student was here instead?" Kakashi's eyes widened. "Think how nice she'd look naked. Her perky breats staring at you as you lick her soft nipples and she runs your dick through her fingers and ... I wonder if her vagina is covered in pink hair." Sakura blushed and squeezed her legs together. Hidan began pumping Kakashi's member. "I bet you'd love to fuck her, admit it." Kakashi tried to hold back an orgasm. He thought of everything: Itachi's mangekyou, Obito dying, even... Guy naked... Nothing seemed to block out the reality, the sick pleasure. "Maybe you already have. So, is her loud mouth good at sucking?" Kakashi couldn't take it anymore, and Hidan's hand was covered in Kakashi's cum. Sakura started dry heaving into her gag. Kakashi saw Sakura's horrified expression. He was beyond shame. His heart and stomach wrenched inside him. He merely turned his head to face away from Sakura, knowing there was nothing else he could do.

Hidan whiped his hand on Kakashi's back. "Don't worry, Sakura, now your perverted sensei is going to know exactly what it's like to be violated." Hidan undid his pants and slammed into Kakashi's unprepared hole, robbing him of his virginity. The jounin screamed. The pain was unbearable. Each thrust was ruthlessly tearing Kakashi apart. He clenched his hands into fists; his nails tearing into his palm. The edge of the table was cutting into his hips with each thrust. Hidan's cold fingers wrapped around Kakashi's sides, pulling Kakashi into him. As Hidan became more excited, he dug his fingers into the jounin, bruising his sensitive skin even more. Kakashi's blood began to provide as a lubricant and the pain subsided, but was hardly pleasurable, even when Hidan found Kakashi's prostate. Hidan picked at the long gashes etched in Kakashi's back, causing them to bleed again. Kakashi felt his body becoming numb from blood loss and exhaustion. He drifted in and out of consciense, and the cell became a blur. Hidan stopped. He was breathing hard. He quickly pulled out, eliciting a scream from the jounin, and released on Kakashi's back. Kakashi winced as the sticky substance met his wounds. Hidan smirked. "Don't you look like a filthy whore? I think I'll just leave you like this. Or do you think Leader-sama would like you more... presentable?" Hidan redid his pants. "What do you think Sakura?" Sakura was petrified. She didn't take her eyes of Kakashi. Hidan quickly cleaned Kakashi's back and ass with a rag and pulled up his pants. He released Kakashi from the table and forced him on his knees in the middle of the floor. "Mind your manners, jounin," Hidan warned before Pein entered.

"Nice to see you're still in one piece," Pein said unsympathetically. "I do grow tired of your persistence. So, I'm giving you an ultimatum."

"Join you or die, right?" Kakashi said boldly. At the moment, he didn't care if he lived or died.

Pein laughed. "Join us or Sakura dies. You get to become Hidan's favorite play-thing. Or would you prefer it the other way around?" Sakura grew sick at the thought. Kakashi sighed in defeat. He knew this was going to happen eventually, but he tried to deny it until now.

"How do I know she'll be safe?"

"She'll be escorted back to Konoha."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man. "You're lying."

"Are you going to take any chances with your precious student's life?" Hidan held the katana to Sakura's throat. She cried out under the gag.

"No!" Kakashi pleaded. "I'll join."

Pein smiled victoriously. "I'm so glad you see things my way, Kakashi." Kakashi felt a sharp pain travel through the back of his neck, and he was trapped in darkness.


	2. Sensei's Betrayal

Pein x Sakura

The leader of the Akatsuki personally accompanied Sakura back to her home land, which left Sakura utterly mortified. Nothing was said between the two. She only had a few escape attempts, all of which only succeeded in annoying her captor. Sakura was more than relieved when Konoha came within sight; she could practically smell the village and yearned for it. Without a moments' thought she fled through the trees, only to be caught again. She was suddenly pinned against a tree by Pein's unmoving arm, gazing into his hypnotic eyes. Her head bobbed for a moment as she passed out, forgetting everything that had happened in the past few days.

Sakura blinked her green eyes, as if waking from a long nap. This time she was faced with her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei!" she said cheerfully. "What are you doing here? ... What am _I_ doing here? Why ... Why are you wearing that?" She was completely confused. Her innocence was amusing; it almost made Pein/Kakashi regret having to do this. "Sensei, what's wrong? Please let me go!" She started to struggle. Pein/Kakashi merely tightened his grip around her throat. She tried to scream. Pein/Kakashi saw this as an invitation and slammed his lips with hers, muffling the cries for help. In one smooth motion, he ripped her pants from her. She had begun to cry by now, and begged for him to stop when he gave her a chance to breath. Pein/Kakashi opened his Akatsuki cloak and undid his pants. He lifted her up the tree to meet his height. She barely resisted, lacking the stamina and frozen with fear. He covered her mouth to catch the scream as he slammed into her, dry. The thrust had ripped the tight, muscular ring and Sakura nearly fainted. She tried to bite his hand. He let her, knowing it would prevent her from screaming and help with the pain. Sakura bit harder when she tasted blood. She wanted her sensei to feel the anguish she was feeling (not knowing he already had). Each thrust was agony, not only of physical pain, but of betrayal. Finally he stopped. He realeased inside of her before dropping her to the ground. The rape didn't last long; Pein hadn't intended it to. He calmly buttoned his pants and Akatsuki cloak. Sakura sobbed on the ground with her legs pinned together and pulled tightly to her chest.

"Why?!" she screamed, her voice cracked, filled with rage as she stared up at him accusingly. He looked back at her tear-stained face. She had quit crying. Her fearful expression was replaced by sheer resentment, for lack of a more displeasing word.

"Why? You're a pathetic excuse for a shinobi, and you always were." Pein/Kakashi paused to read her face carefully, though her emotions were unmistakable. "Do you hate me?" he simply asked. His voice was cold and empty, not like the Kakashi she used to know.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Her lips curled, almost into a defiant smirk. Her voice was shaken, but she replied clearly, "More than you could ever imagine."

"Good," he said coldly. Pein/Kakashi felt the presence of ANBU nearing. He took a step toward Sakura.

"Stop!" she screamed again. She swung a fist at him, but he caught it easily. He landed a left hook right across her jaw, splitting her lip and knocking her unconscious. He gently laid her down by the tree. He began to walk away but was interrupted by ANBU. There were only two; Pein/Kakashi wasn't concerned in the slightest.

One of them yelled through the porcelain mask, "How could you do that to an innocent girl?!"

Pein/Kakashi turned to face the men. They dropped their kunai and stared in shock, just as he expected.

"Kakashi?" the other said, almost in a whisper. "No... it can't be..."

Pein/Kakashi made a few hand signs and vanished before their eyes.

"I'm going after him!" The younger of the two began to sprint, but was caught by his superior.

"No, we need to get Sakura to a hospital. Besides, the two of us couldn't take him on, let alone one." The younger sighed in defeat and nodded. They glanced at the unconscious girl. Her pants were pulled around her ankles, blood dripping down he thighs. Her once pretty face was now bloodied and bruised. The elder pulled the girl's pants up and carried her back to the village. The younger went ahead to warn the hospital of Sakura's impending arrival.

* * *

Makoto Haruno paced nervously in the hospital lobby. The ANBU member wouldn't tell him what had happened to his daughter. He was infuriated, but decided it was not the best time to get thrown out of the hospital for picking a fight with an ANBU. Three jounin: Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai to be precise, were seated in the lobby. Kurenai was busy comforting Umeko Haruno, while Guy and Asuma sat in silence. A door flew open, shattering the calm, yet tense atmosphere. Sakura lay comatose on a gurney and was being pushed through the hospital by two medical nin. The lobby's inhabitants followed to the intensive care unit, but were locked outside the room. They remained silent, but the anxiety grew. Makoto and Umeko were both crying now, at both the sight of their daughter and their inability to comfort her. Iruka had quietly arrived, reluctantly bringing Naruto, who was not so quiet.

"What happened? Is Sakura okay? Where's Kakashi-sensei? What's going on?" Iruka wrapped a hand around Naruto's mouth to shut him up.

Kurenai whispered, "They haven't said anything yet. Neither have the ANBU. But Sakura's injuries didn't look fatal. She should be fine." Kurenai was trying to assure herself as much as she was Naruto. Although Sakura's physical damage was far from life threatening, her chakra level was next to gone.

The door swung open and a medical nin walked out. He hung his dead solemnly, but forced a small smile as he faced Makoto. "You're daughter is going to be ... alright. Though, she'll need plenty of bed rest." His smile began to fade, which worried Makoto. "I ... I hate to be the one to have to tell you this."

Makoto was impatient as it was. "Tell me what?!"

"You're daughter was raped." Makoto's face was pure white. No one said a word. "I'm so sorry," the medical nin continued. "I'll... I'll give you some time alone. Sakura is still asleep, though."

Makoto flew down through the hallways to the hospital lobby. He spotted his target; the young ANBU was confiding with Lady Tsunade. Makoto grabbed the ANBU's vest and threw him against the wall.

"Who was it?! Who was the sick son of a bitch who raped my daughter!?" Makoto's yells could be heard through the whole hospital. The three jounin and Iruka had followed him. Iruka had insisted Naruto didn't need to hear this and had him stay with Umeko. Asuma and Guy pulled Makoto off the ANBU, but he continued to yell profanities.

"Enough," Tsunade said loudly. "Attacking him isn't going to solve your problem Makoto."

"I'll hunt down the bastard who did this to Sakura," Makoto retorted.

"You'll do no such thing. We've sent ANBU after him already," Tsunade remained calm, knowing she'd need it.

"Sent ANBU after who?" Guy asked.

Tsunade hesitated to answer. "...Kakashi."

They were shocked. Even the nurses who were listening stopped dead in their tracks. Asuma's cigarette fell to the ground. "How could he?" he asked.

"No!" Guy yelled. "Kakashi would never do that!"

"And I looked up to him to take care of her," Makoto said to himself as tears rolled down his eyes.

"There's one more thing." Tsunade looked at the ANBU, but he refused to be the bringer of bad news. She sighed. "Kakashi was wearing the Akatsuki cloak."

Akatsuki Headquarters

Pein walked into the small medical room to meet Konan.

She glanced up at him, "Did you brainwash her?"

"Of course I did," Pein almost seemed insulted. He took a seat beside his friend who was stocking medical supplies. Pein held out his hand.

Konan looked suprised, "She bit you?" She laughed. "You let her bite you?" Pein remained silent and serious. Konan looked at him questioningly for a moment. "You raped her!" She threw his hand back and angrily continued with her work.

"It's almost eery how you know me so well." Pein said matter-of-factly. "I had to."

"No you didn't," Konan retorted.

"Uchiha Sasuke almost had five of his teamates killed by Orochimaru and they're still trying to save him. I had to make sure Konoha hated Kakashi, and nothing short of a massacre would sway those morons." Pein waited for a reply. For some odd reason he cared deeply what his friend thought of him.

"You didn't have to rape her. Besides, now they'll come for revenge." Konan finally said. Pein knew she would be mad for awhile, but he had won her over.

"On the contrary, they'll be preoccupied with Orochimaru. It would take too many shinobi to even find us, and nearly the whole village to kill us." Konan grabbed Pein's hand and quickly healed it.

"And how exactly are you going to explain this to Kakashi?" she asked.

"He can figure it out on his own." Pein glanced at the open door. "Or you can tell him, Itachi."

Itachi hid behind the wall in a failed attempt at eavesdropping. He glanced through the door and simply nodded before returning to his room. He knew Kakashi would be crushed, making his job even harder.


	3. Initiation

Kakashi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he stirred in black, satin sheets. His head was submereged comfortably in a feather pillow. The bed was like sleeping on a cloud compared to the cell floor. Kakashi blinked his normal eye open as he took in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was stark-ass naked. He coiled the sheets around himself, the soft satin gliding across his naked body. He glanced around the room and found it to be oddly nice, considering who it was housing. He heard the shower, and figured they must've already assigned him a roomate. Kakashi gazed at a shelf built into the burgundy walls which contained a large collection of books. He immediately spotted the bright orange obsession, Icha Icha Paradise. He knew it was his; the cover was tattered and worn with age, unlike the rest of the books. But why did they keep it for him?

The shark-man muttered swear words under his breath as he lazily got out of bed and dragged his feet to the wardrobe. He pulled on his clothes and Akatsuki cloak before heading for the door. He stopped at Kakashi's bed. "Oh, so you're finally awake."

Kakashi tried to remain calm despite his anxiety. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days. Konan healed your wounds, but you'll need more rest before your chakra replenishes. And Kakashi, since you're going to be staying with us, I better let you in on a little secret..."

"What?"

Kisame looked cautiously around the room. He leaned in to whisper, or rather yell, "Stay out of my stuff!" With that note, he left Kakashi alone with the stranger in the bathroom.

Kakashi thought about what Kisame had said, especially the 'staying with _us_' part. He turned restlessly in the bed, only to be faced with long strands of black hair on the pillow. He jumped out of the bed and threw the sheets to the ground. The shinobi, who annihilated his entire clan, who was his ex-student's older brother, saw him naked and even touched his most intimate parts! Kakashi immediately thought the worst; that the missing-nin had taking advantage of him while he was unconscious. Through all the drama that had just occured, Kakashi failed to realize that the shower had been turned off and the bathroom door was opening. All he could do was cover himself with his hands. Kakashi was immediately frozen in Itachi's gaze. Itachi merely raised an eyebrow at the sight. He walked right past the nude, shivering jounin who stood in the middle of the room, but did stop to admire Kakashi's girlish, yet sexy body. He opened a drawer, pulled out some clothes, and handed them to Kakashi. Kakashi was slow to take the clothes, as if expecting Itachi to rip his arm off. Itachi just rolled his eyes. He took a seat in a chair and watched Kakashi dress. Kakashi tried his hardest to keep from exposing himself while dressing at the same time, but failed miserably. Itachi found it amusing. Kakashi finally gave up and slipped on his black pants, realizing there wasn't much the Uchiha hadn't already seen. He pulled a mesh shirt on, then a black shirt over it. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as his jounin jacket, but he was just happy he wasn't nude anymore. Itachi quietly walked toward the door, silently motioning Kakashi to follow.

Kakashi gathered what little was left of his courage and grabbed Itachi's arm. "Is Sakura okay? Did she make it to Konoha?" He couldn't trust the word of a murderer and a traiter, but it was the only word he had.

"She's alive," Itachi simply stated. "Since you asked, there's something I should probably tell you."

Kakashi was almost afraid to ask. "W-What?"

Itachi paused for a moment. "Later," he said abruptly and walked off.

Kakashi kept his head down as they walked through the hallways. He stayed close behind Itachi and checked every corner. Itachi could feel fear radiating from the jounin. He knew it was going to be hard to earn Kakashi's trust. He stopped before a large, decorated door. "Kakashi." Kakashi shivered at Itachi's cold voice. "Always address Pein as 'Leader-sama', understand?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied meekly.

The two walked through the door. The Akatsuki organization looked like a criminal rendition of the _Last Supper_. They sat at a large table; Pein was in the middle, waiting patiently for his new recruit to arrive. Kakashi recognized a few of them by Jiraiya's description. Kakuzu was counting his money at the end of the table. Kisame, who sat next to Kakuzu, glanced around the room boredly, as did Konan. Tobi was trying to make two chopsticks make out, which forced a laugh from the jounin despite his best efforts. Sasori and Deidara were arguing about art. Zetsu was arguing with himself about Jashin knows what. Kakashi then watched as Itachi took an empty seat next to Hidan, who was absent-mindedly picking at his fingernails. Kakashi was unnerved by the immortal's complete lack of remorse. The very sight of the man chilled him to the bone. Strangely, he wished Itachi had stayed with him.

Pein raised a hand and the room was silent, except for Tobi who was still molesting his chopsticks. Pein sent a glare, but to no avail; Tobi was tranfixed, making 'kissy' sounds to add dramatic effect. "Enough!" Pein yelled as he banged his fist on the table. Tobi's chopsticks flew out of his hands and onto the floor.

"Sorry, Leader-sama!" Tobi said, then quickly added, "Tobi is a good boy!"

Pein ignored Tobi and turned his attention to Kakashi. He motioned the jounin forward and told him to kneel. Kakashi found himself bowing obediently to the very organization he had sworn to kill.

"Hatake Kakashi. Do you swear to defend this organization and the goals we strive to achieve until death?" Pein paused to wait for an answer.

Kakashi wondered why this initiation was even necessary, since he didn't exactly have a say in the matter. "...Yes."

"Stand," Pein commanded. Kakashi took a step forward as Pein handed him an Akatsuki cloak. Kakashi slipped it on, making sure the collar hid his face since he was neglected his mask. Pein then handed him his hatai-ate. Sorrow played across Kakashi's eyes as he took his hatai-ate. He put it on, and as soon as he had it tied, Pein slashed the metal with a katana, leaving a long gash across the Leaf symbol. Kakashi's heart sank. He knew it was over. He could never see his village again or his friends. He sure as hell couldn't call himself a Leaf shinobi anymore. Memories played through Kakashi's mind: Naruto falling for that stupid trap and ending up tied to a stump, Sakura realizing her true calling as a medical nin and acceling at it, Guy giving him hell about that damned rivalry. _I guess we're enemies now._ Kakashi's morose thoughts were interrupted by his new master.

"You will be assigned as Sasori's partner." Pein turned to Deidara. "Deidara, you will now be Tobi's partner." Tobi screamed with glee.

"Why, un?" the blonde protested. "I luvs Sasori no Danna!" Deidara gave Pein a puppy face as he hugged Sasori. Sasori tried to push him away.

"Stop bitching!" Hidan yelled. "I have things to see and people to screw." Kakashi was sickened by the crude joke, although Hidan didn't mean for it to be a joke.

Pein rubbed his temple with his index and middle finger before dismissing the organization, save Sasori and Kakashi. Sasori took his place at Kakashi's side and waited for Pein's instructions. "Sasori, take Kakashi to Amegakure, show him around, and get him some clothes."

"Yes, Leader-sama." Kakashi followed Sasori out of the Akatsuki headquarters.


	4. Making Friends

Sasori handed Kakashi a straw hat with white cloth hanging down from the back and side edges, then grabbed one for himself.

"Sasori! Hold on a goddamn minute." It was, of course, Hidan. He and Kakuzu grabbed a hat and the four set off for the Hidden Rain Village, much to Kakashi's dismay. Atleast no one would notice him with his head almost entirely covered. Little did he know, nearly every village had already heard of his defection, except distant lands. The walk wasn't long, though it seemed an eternity with Hidan's constant insults, complaining, and attempts to trip people, followed by Kakuzu "killing" him in a fit of rage then having to sew him back together. Kakashi made sure to stay close to Sasori, for his own safety.

They reached the village with only partially severe injuries. Amegakure was very much industrialized, unlike Konoha. Unusual for the area, the sun was shining brightly through only a few clouds, though the village would never be as cheerful as Konoha. Kakashi figured it was the people that made the village, the weather only lightened the mood. As the Akatsuki members walked through the busy streets, crowds parted, women rushed their children inside buildings, people stopped and stared while quietly gossiping among themselves. Sasori and Kakuzu hardly noticed, Hidan walked proudly as he stuck his chest out and flaunted his scythe, but Kakashi hated it. He heard his name on more than one occasion from shady whispers and nasty remarks.

Sasori led the group into a clothing store, causing the other shoppers to casually walk away. Kakashi followed Sasori, and the two picked out clothes for Kakashi. After awhile of browsing, Hidan showed up behind the two. He held his cloak tightly in place and simply stared at them until they payed attention to him. Sasori finally got annoyed and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hidan threw open his cloak to reveal a red thong he had pulled over his pants. "I would've made a sexy chick!" Hidan said loudly, catching the attention of everyone still left in the store. Sasori rolled his eyes. A few teenage girls started to noticably giggle when they saw Hidan, who refused to wear a shirt. He ripped off the panties, leaving them ruined on the floor, and occupied himself with trying to get laid.

Sasori looked at Kakashi, "We better go before things get ugly." The two went to find Kakuzu who was trying to pickpocket an old lady. He got the money just before Sasori pulled him away, which they used to pay for Kakashi's clothes.

They left for the headquarters. Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting again. Kakashi and Sasori stayed a few yards behind them. "Sasori?" Kakashi said quietly.

Sasori glanced up at him, glad the jounin had finally decided to communicate with him. "Yes, Kakashi?"

Kakashi thought for a moment, then asked, "Do the villagers usually treat you ... um... _us_ that way?"

Sasori smiled a little. "Yeah, I suppose. The ones who are afraid of us anyway." Kakashi looked disappointed. Sasori then added, "It's not that bad. Just think of it as 'thug' repellant." Kakashi smirked, but still seemed unsure. Sasori just hoped the jounin would get used to the lifestyle. They talked about random things on the way back home. They even made jokes to lighten the mood and inevitably formed an unspoken friendship.

Sasori and Kakuzu went in seperate ways when they arrived at the headquarters. Kakashi headed for Itachi's room, not exactly knowing if he was supposed to be there. He walked slowly down the long corridor. He heard a muffled scream from another room and glanced through the partially open door. Hidan had a large knife sticking out of his chest and was chanting in jibberish. Kakashi quickly turned for his room, but Hidan had caught him and dragged him back to the ritual. He pinned a terrified Kakashi against the wall. Kakashi knew he didn't even have a chance of escape; his chakra was still depleted from the torture he endured only days before.

"Chicken shit." Hidan tightened his grip around Kakashi's neck, making the latter struggle for air. "You'd make a wonderful sacrifice to Jashin." Hidan leaned in and bit his ear.

"No..." Kakashi cried. He tried to push Hidan away, but the immortal only tightened his grip. Kakashi's lungs screamed for air, and he began to throw punches at Hidan. Hidan backed away from him and smiled menacingly. A flash of silver cut through the darkness of the room and Hidan's arm was severed from his body, still clutching Kakashi's throat.

"Itachi!" Hidan was pissed. He grabbed his arm from Kakashi and threw it at the Uchiha. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled. Itachi dodged the limb easily and sheathed his katana before helping Kakashi. Hidan was mumbling profanities as he grabbed his arm from the other side of the room and went to find Kakuzu.

Kakashi had crumpled to the floor. Itachi grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He did this as gently as possible, trying to calm Kakashi down.

Kakashi was trembling, and his voice was shaky. He looked at Itachi, but not in the eyes. "Th-thank you," he whispered. Itachi just nodded. He grabbed Kakashi's hand and led him to his room. Itachi took off his and Kakashi's cloak, hanging them up in the wardrobe. Kakashi stood awkwardly next to the bed, not knowing what to do. "Itachi," he finally said. Itachi looked at him, acknowledging that Kakashi had his attention. "What were you going to tell me before?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi walked over to the Copy-nin. He quickly wrapped a cold hand around Kakashi's neck, intertwining the silver hair around his fingers. Kakashi tried to back away, but Itachi pulled him into a deep kiss. Kakashi was too shocked and afraid to kiss him back, but he didn't fight back either. Itachi felt Kakashi's lower lip tremble against his. He guessed it would take more "practice" before Kakashi got used to his taste. He let Kakashi go. He allowed himself a smirk as he playfully pushed Kakashi onto the bed. "Sleep," he said, then walked to the bathroom, leaving a dumbfounded Kakashi lying on his bed. Itachi spent some time gazing into the mirror. How was he going to tell Kakashi what had happened to Sakura? It would crush him. Itachi shook the thoughts from his mind. He didn't want to deal with it now. Besides, he had to work on Kakashi's trust first. He walked back to the bed as quietly as possible. Kakashi was asleep, obviously exhausted. He had stripped down to his boxers, and Itachi didn't mind taking in the site. Itachi pulled off his clothes before slipping into bed. Kakashi rolled onto his side and nuzzled his head against the Uchiha's shoulder. Itachi smiled and fell asleep with Kakashi in his arms.


	5. Making Lovers

Lime!

If you haven't noticed, I've changed a few things to better fit the story. For example, Sasori's still alive. And Pein is the real leader. Also, this is after Sasuke's defection, but before the time skip.

* * *

_Kakashi and Sakura were on the trail of a chakra scent that apparently belonged to Sasuke. Pakkun had sensed that Sasuke was alone for once; usually he was in the company of Orochimaru or the Sound 4. This may be their only real chance to save their friend. They hurried through the forest, jumping from tree to tree with ease and grace. They reached a small, abandoned cabin that housed the chakra. As planned, they entered silently, covering each exit and escape point. They slowly advanced on the room, ready to ambush the Uchiha if need be. Simultaneously, they threw open the doors, surrounding the Uchiha._

_Itachi took a sip of tea, then gently set the small cup back down. "It's about time," he calmly said._

_"You?! Where's Sasuke?!" Sakura yelled, holding up a kunai in mock threat. Her boldness quickly left her when Hidan held his scythe to her throat. Before Kakashi and Sakura knew what was going on, they were surrounded by Akatsuki members. Kisame used Samehade to dispose of Sakura's chakra, leaving her completely defenseless against the other members. Kakashi tried his hardest to protect her, but was caught in Itachi's beautiful, tortuous eyes. Seventy-two hours of pain for a second round. He crumbled under the Uchiha's will, and woke up here. He left Sakura to suffer. He let her down. He betrayed his village. Why? Sakura..._

_SAKURA!_

Itachi felt cold, trembling hands literally claw into his ribs. Kakashi was dreched in cold sweat. He muttered inaudible words in his sleep as he clutched Itachi's side. Itachi ran a hand over Kakashi's soft, pale cheek, trying to wake the Copy-nin. He leaned over to whisper into Kakashi's ear, telling him it was alright and that it was only a dream. Kakashi finally came to, but he was still shaking. Itachi sighed and lightly kissed Kakashi's soft lips. He pushed the silver hair out of Kakashi's eyes and whiped the tears off his cheeks. Kakashi hated it. Itachi didn't care.

Kakashi refused to sleep after that, forcing his normal eye open and ignoring Itachi's soothing voice, which left the Copy-nin completely exhausted.

The door flew open, making Kakashi jump. Kisame stood in the doorway with a huge grin on his face. "Morning lover-birds!" he said in a disturbingly cheerful way. "Get your lazy asses up, Leader-sama needs to see both of you in an hour."

Itachi rolled around in bed for awhile before finally getting up. He took Kakashi's hand and led him to the shower. He opened the glass door and turned the water on, letting it warm up, before stripping the Copy-nin of his underwear. Kakashi, who was visiting la-la land due to lack of sleep, quickly covered himself when he felt fabric sliding down his legs. Itachi took off his shirt and underwear and pulled Kakashi in the shower with him. Kakashi felt his cock twitch at the sight of the naked Uchiha. Itachi had perfect skin to cover the well toned muscles of his agile figure. Not to mention the Uchiha was rather large. Itachi smirked when he noticed Kakashi was staring at him and even liking what he saw. A slight pink envoloped Kakashi's cheeks as he brought his eye to meet Itachi. He watched as the Uchiha grabbed a bar of soap from the ledge. Itachi pulled him closer and rubbed the soap along his torso. Kakashi trembled slightly, but not from fear he realized as his member hardened in his hands.

'Get ahold of yourself!' Kakashi thought. "I can do that myself, you know," he said, trying to seem bored.

"What fun would that be for me?" Itachi retorted. "And besides, how are you going to hold the soap if you're too busy covering your shame?" Kakashi blushed again. Itachi continued to wash his body, including his arse, which was ticklish to light touches and made Kakashi jump. Itachi spent a considerable amount of time torturing the Copy-nin in this manner. Itachi stopped and looked at Kakashi's protective hands. "One place left to clean," he said.

Kakashi looked shocked and quickly said, "I think I can clean that myself." Kakashi wasn't only gaurding his cock, he was hiding a raging erection he didn't want Itachi to see.

Itachi took a step toward Kakashi. Kakashi backed into the shower wall, mumbling pleads. Itachi weasled his hand and the soap down Kakashi's stomach. With his other hand he pulled Kakashi's arm away, revealing Kakashi's obvious lust for him. Itachi rubbed the soap along the Copy-nin's shaft. Kakashi's knees almost buckled from the intense and abrupt pleasure. He whimpered as Itachi dropped the soap and ran his hand slowly across Kakashi's soap-lathered erection. The Uchiha began nibbling his neck, then moved to his mouth. Kakashi tried to fight the intense urges, but quickly succumbed to the Uchiha's desires. He parted his lips and let Itachi's small tongue explore his mouth. It didn't take long for him to realize he liked it, and he began to massage the foreign tongue with his own. He moaned into Itachi's mouth as the Uchiha began pumping his erection faster. Kakashi began whimpering with anticipation. His mouth was trembling as he reached his climax, causing Itachi's soft lips to move back to his neck. He let out one final moan as he spilled semen all over the Uchiha's hand and the shower floor. Itachi gave him another deep, romantic kiss before pushing him out of the shower.

"Itachi, what the hell?!" Kakashi yelled as he stuck his head back in the shower. His stomach knotted as he stared at the Uchiha's nearly perfect skin. Itachi had turned around and was cleaning Kakashi's love juice off his hands. Kakashi stepped back in the shower and ran his hand along Itachi's back. Itachi tensed at the sudden, unwanted touch, but allowed it anyway. Kakashi traced the scars that plagued Itachi's back. They were long, calculated slashes that criss-crossed his pale skin. Kakashi suspected it was the work of a whip or thin stick. 'Was he tortured?' Kakashi thought. 'Maybe by Hidan?' His stomach knotted again as he recalled his own experience with the man. 'No, they're too old. Almost as if he were... a child?' He was afraid to ask, but he desperately needed to know. "Did ... did Fugaku do this?" Itachi nodded. Kakashi hesitated. "...Is that why you ... umm..." He couldn't finish the sentence, mostly because he didn't want to believe that the person who had just given him so much pleasure had killed his entire clan.

"It was one reason," Itachi finally said. He didn't want to talk about his past. But, he felt if he confided in the Copy-nin, Kakashi would begin to trust him more.

"How old were you?" Kakashi continued. He knew it bothered Itachi, but the questions were coming out like vomit.

Itachi paused for a moment. "Six."

"How... how long did it last?"

"Until he died." Itachi turned to face Kakashi. "It's in the past now." He didn't want the Kakashi asking any more questions, fearing he'd find out about Fugaku's twisted desires he forced upon his young son during the night. Itachi smiled and said, "...And I need to finish cleaning up." He nodded to the door, implying Kakashi to leave.

Kakashi looked at Itachi's throbbing penis. "Want me to help you with that first?" he asked, causing his own cock to twitch again.

Itachi almost blushed. "Maybe next time." He smiled. "We're running late as it is."

Kakashi had left the bathroom and was trying to find clothes to wear. 'How could I be so stupid? It's Itachi for the gods' sake!' he thought as he found a clean pair of boxers. 'I mean, it's my former student's brother! He's an Akatsuki member!' the thought was followed by the subconcious, 'So am I.' Kakashi sighed depression for a moment, but tried to focus on the matter at hand. 'How could I let him take me like that?' Kakashi was completely dressed now. He reached for his Akatsuki cloak just as Itachi stepped out of the shower with only a small towel wrapped loosely around his slender hips. 'Oh yeah,' Kakashi's thoughts continued, 'He's fucking gorgeous.'

Itachi undid his nakedness and the two lovers hurried down halls to the Akatsuki conference room. They were greeted by Pein, Kisame, and Sasori. Itachi and Kakashi stood by their partners and waited for Pein's instructions.

Kisame gave Itachi a huge grin. "Have fun?" Itachi glared daggers in response. Kakashi blushed.

Pein waited for silence, before speaking. "Zetsu has discovered a plot to overthrow my 'influences' on the Hidden Rain Village. This usually wouldn't disturb me, but the people in question are asking service of Konoha's finest."

Kakashi felt his heart sink. How was he going to face his old friends? Or rather, his new enemies...


	6. First Mission

Lemon next chapter.

* * *

Recap: Sasori and Kakashi, Itachi and Kisame are awaiting orders from Pein.

Pein continued, "The perpetrators are from Amegakure, for those of you who didn't know. " Pein looked at Kakashi as he said this, then immediately regreted it when realizing the Copy-nin was not exactly happy about his first mission. Kakashi stared broodingly at the floor, looking completely defeated. Pein ignored it, hoping the Uchiha would help the Hatake. "There are atleast ten we know of who will be leading the uprising and pleading with Tsunade. They haven't yet left. You four need to end their efforts before they reach Konoha. The Leaf Village cannot know that these men came from the Hidden Rain Village."

Kisame interrupted, "Why?" then quickly added for fear of his life, "Leader-sama."

Pein ignored the Shark man's rudeness and said, "We don't want ANBU sneaking around Amegakure, now do we Kisame? I don't know about you, but I enjoy relaxing without the company of elite shinobi who have hopes of my death. Perhaps not life threatening, but it is troublesome." Kisame mentally smacked himself for not seeing that. Pein laid out several hiate-ates, all with an eigth note on the metal strip. "Tie these on your victims. I know some of the Rain shinobi are in league with Orochimaru anyway and have been burdened with that damned curse mark, so Konoha will not be suspicious about that."

The four nodded. Sasori spoke up, though more politely than Kisame. "Leader-sama, if you may pardon my interruption," Kisame muttered 'kiss-ass' under his breath. "But Tsunade is not going to start a war with Orochimaru, especially not in the condition the village is in, so why frame him?"

"Of course, Sasori, but she will have to avert her forces from us to ensure Orochimaru doesn't try anything rash. This, obviously, gives us more leeway and impedes the Snake's efforts for the time being." The four nodded in agreement, though Kakashi still looked despondent, to say the least. "If all goes well, you shouldn't even see a Leaf shinobi." Pein hoped that would give Kakashi a little relief. "And no signature jutsus. Although, Kakashi..." Kakashi looked up sheepishly at Pein. "I need your summoning jutsu to track them."

"Yes, Leader-sama," Kakashi said quietly.

Kakashi went outside to wait for the others. He made a few hand signs and summoned the small pug. Pakkun looked up at his master, nothing but sorrow in his eyes. "Kakashi, I..."

"Don't. I know I messed up."

"It's not your fault." There was a moment of silence before Kakashi crouched down.

He whispered, "Pakkun, what are the villagers saying?"

"Are you kidding? Last time I showed my tail in Konoha, Ibiki threatened my balls in exchange for your whereabouts!" Pakkun paused, waiting for Kakashi to rationalize the information. "It's not good Kakashi. Konoha has sent a warning to surrounding villages. As far as wanted criminals go, you're on the top of the list."

Kakashi was now sitting against a tree with his head between his knees. "...Please tell me Sakura's okay."

Pakkun sighed. He knew Sakura was raped. He even knew the terrible things Kakashi's former friends had said about him. But he couldn't tell him, fearing for the worst. "She's fine. Pein brainwashed her, but she recovered pretty quickly, or so I've heard."

The three remaining teamates emerged from the Akatsuki headquarters, effectively ending the conversation. The three seemed cheerful, happy to get some action. Kakashi stood to greet them, but they were more interested in the pug at the moment.

"You must be Pakkun," Itachi said politely. "Welcome to the Akatsuki headquarters."

"Ugly little shit," Kisame added.

"You're not exactly a ray of sunshine either, Fish stick," Pakkun retorted.

Kakashi and Sasori laughed. Kisame jumped back in shock. "It can talk?!"

Pakkun muttered 'moron' under his breath before they set off for Konoha. It only took a few hours to get to the forest outside Konoha at the rate they were going. Now all they had to do was wait, which wasn't one of Sasori's strong suits. Kakashi and Itachi tried to keep the puppet master entertained. Fortunately the area was fairly desolate, so they didn't need to worry about shinobi passing by. The four were playing "Truth or Dare", which quickly lost its appeal in a forest, when Pakkun caught the scent of their victims.

"It's about damn time," Kisame remarked.

"Oh, so sorry," Pakkun said in mock apology. "But it's hard to catch a scent over your rancid stench!"

Itachi grabbed Kisame around the waist as the Shark man lunged at Pakkun, arms out as if to choke him. Kakashi knelt down by the pug and asked where the enemy was coming from. Pakkun nodded toward a canyon that led into the forest. "Couldn't get any easier for you. They're all traveling together."

"Thanks for all of your help, Pakkun," Itachi said. "I think we can take it from here."

Pakkun nodded and said, "Take care of yourself" before running into the forest.

The four followed the path deeper into the forest and prepared for an ambush. They hid in and behind trees, hiding their chakra. With the opposing shinobi's lack of skill, it was quite easy. Itachi and Kisame were behind the group, Kakashi and Sasori in front. They wasted no time talking, not wanting Leaf shinobi to stumble upon the fight. Kisame stood impedingly behind the group, Sasori blocked the path in front. Itachi and Kakashi each rained a number of kunai on them. With the shinobi all huddled together, it was hard to miss. Two of them died there, four others were injured. One charged at Kisame, but the Shark man caught his head and snapped the man's neck like a twig. The two who attempted to attack Sasori were killed by kunai: one in the throat, one in the heart. Two remaining were badly injured and couldn't fight; Kisame was glad to put them out of their misery. Three ran, only to be hunted down by Itachi and Kakashi. Two went back from whence they came and were followed by Itachi. The other ran for the sanctity of Konoha. Kakashi was up in a tree when he threw a kunai in the man's neck. He ran a few more steps before dropping like a rock. Kakashi carried his lifeless body back to the others. He heard voices in the dense forest and panicked for a moment. He realized he was too close to Konoha and it could be a Leaf shinobi. He quickly scaled a tree, the Rain shinobi in tow, and hid his chakra as he waited for the people to pass.

The voices were getting louder and more audible. Kakashi realized one was Naruto, his distinct voice was hard to miss, but he didn't recognize the other yet. He heard the repetitive 'K' sound and leaned around the tree to eavesdrop on the conversation. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard his own name. As he peaked around the tree, he saw the brunette chuunin escorting Naruto back to the village. The teacher looked sad, if not depressed, as he consoled Naruto. Naruto and Iruka were almost directly beneath him now, and he could clearly hear them.

Iruka walked excruciatingly slowly on his walk with Naruto. He couldn't stop thinking about Kakashi. And, as a result, he couldn't stop talking about Kakashi. The other villagers only scoffed at the mere mention of his name and dismissed the conversation with a crude insult toward the former jounin. Naruto, on the other hand, was more than willing to put up with Iruka's persistent chatter. The teacher felt, however, that Naruto was doing more comforting for him than he for Naruto.

"Why would he do something like that?!" Naruto repeated for about the hundreth time in the past few days. "I mean..." he started before grunting in frustration. He balled his hands into fists and threw one into the very tree that his former sensei currently occupied. "How could he!" he yelled.

"I don't know," Iruka finally replied. "You should just forget about Kakashi," he lied, knowing the blonde wouldn't drop the topic any time soon, no matter what the teacher said.

"But I trusted him! Sakura trusted him!" Naruto retorted. Kakashi cringed. "You trusted him!" Naruto continued.

"No I didn't," Iruka said defensively.

"You like him!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi nearly dropped the Rain shinobi. 'Iruka!?' he thought. 'No. He can't like me _that_ way. Can he?'

"Naruto!" Iruka scolded as a deep red stained his tan cheeks. "You shouldn't be talking about stuff like that."

"Why not, sensei?" Naruto said teasingly. "Everyone in the village already knows you have a crush on Kakashi-sensei!"

Iruka hesitated. He looked sorrowfully at his feet, making Naruto regret his previous words. "Not anymore." They walked out of hearing range, leaving Kakashi dazed and confused.

Kakashi remained in the tree for awhile, making sure they couldn't hear him. He wasted no time getting back to his partners. They were waiting for him at the small battle site.

"Took long enough!" Kisame said impatiently.

"Sorry. A couple of people passed by and I had to hide in a tree," Kakashi admitted.

The four searched the bodies for any important documents regarding themselves or the Hidden Rain Village, then destroyed them. They fitted the corpses with sound hiate-ates and set off.


	7. Jealous

It took the rest of the day to get back to the Akatsuki headquarters. They decided walking would be the best method of travel. Running just took too much effort. It wasn't until they were within smelling distance of their beloved criminal hideout, that Sasori noticed a small chunk of cloth was missing from Kisame's cloak. All four of them looked down surprised.

"What?" Kisame asked innocently. Akward moment of glaring... "Maybe I snagged a twig."

Sasori examined the hole. "The cut was made by a kunai."

"It's not like they're going to know it was an Akatsuki cloak!" Kisame said defensively.

"Part of the cloud was on that piece..." Sasori retorted.

Kisame looked nervous, and rightly so; Pein was going to be pissed. "... If we run, we could get it before ANBU."

"You mean, you could go get it..." Itachi said sarcastically.

Sasori glanced at Kakashi. "How good is ANBU?"

"They would've have found it by now."

Kisame abruptly grabbed Kakashi by his cloak and held the Copy nin to his height. "Maybe you want them to find it! Maybe you cut the piece out of my cloak!"

"Kisame, stop it." Kisame immediately dropped Kakashi at the sound of Itachi's calm, yet authorative voice.

Kakashi was shaken, but he stood to face the Shark man. "Why would I leave a trail if they're going to kill me too?"

Kisame sighed. "Sorry Kakashi. I shouldn't have said that."

Kakashi merely nodded an 'apology accepted'.

The four decided, after several minutes of procrastinating, that they had to tell Pein. They found him in the lounge, along with the rest of the members. He knew something had happened as soon as they walked through the door. They pushed a nervous and reluctant Kisame toward Pein and forced him to explain.

"What happened?" Pein asked as he rubbed his temples. He found himself doing this increasingly more often.

Sasori held open Kisame's cloak and stuck a finger through the hole.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Kisame gave him a huge grin, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. "...snagged a twig?"

Pein rolled his eyes. "If a Leaf shinobi asks, you were just passing by and were attacked by Sound ninja."

Three nodded, Kisame stared wide-eyed at Pein. "That's it?"

"Yep."

"No screaming? No throwing things? No 'I'm going to kill you, you stupid son of a bitch!'?"

"How's this?" Itachi said calmly. "You're sleeping on the couch!"

With that, Itachi grabbed Kakashi's hand and led him to the bedroom. He pushed Kakashi in the room, shutting and locking the door behind them. He took off his cloak, then Kakashi's, and threw them on the chair. The Copy nin felt cold fingers wrap themselves around the back of his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. He felt a sudden craving as he remembered the shower incident. But Itachi pulled away. He ran a hand through Kakashi's unruly hair. "What's wrong?"

Kakashi couldn't tell if the concern was sincere, or if Itachi just wanted to know something. He decided to avoid the conversation anyway, "Planning something special?"

"I asked first," Itachi said sternly. 'Damn.'

Kakashi sighed and looked away from the Uchiha's penetrating gaze. "It's nothing."

"Tell me..." Itachi lined his velvet voice with a little more force.

"It's not important, anyway..."

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed together. "Now."

"Iruka and Naruto were the ones in the forest," Kakashi finally blurted out. "And, they were talking about me."

Itachi relaxed. "About what?"

"About my defection. And..." Kakashi hesitated, invoking an annoyed look from Itachi. "Iruka has a crush on me."

"The teacher?"

Kakashi faked a laugh once he noticed Itachi wasn't amused. "I know. Iruka, right? Who would've guessed?"

Itachi was glaring, but not particularly at him. He then flashed a bogus smile and said, "Who could blame the poor chuunin? How could he resist something as gorgeous as you?" He grabbed Kakashi and pushed him on the bed. He climbed on top of the Copy nin and fulfilled his lustful desires. Kakashi thought about trying to push him off, but the Uchiha's wandering hand changed his mind. Itachi reached down Kakashi's pants and caressed his aching member, for a moment. He pulled his hand back out to take Kakashi's shirt off, elicitng a whimper of dissaproval from the Copy nin. Itachi then grabbed the hem of Kakashi pants and slid them down his muscular legs in a painfully slow manner. Kakashi, unusually impatient, pulled his legs out and carelessly threw his pants on the floor. He pulled Itachi into a kiss while simultaneously trying to get his clothes off. Itachi grabbed Kakashi's hands and held them above his head. "Slow." He let go of Kakashi and pulled his pants off. Kakashi could only lay there and watch. Itachi straddled Kakashi's slim hips and thrust his fingers infront of the Copy nin's mouth. Kakashi sucked on Itachi's cold fingers for awhile before they were robbed from his mouth. Itachi caressed Kakashi's inner thigh, lightly running his wet fingers across the man's sensitive skin. He gently pushed two fingers passed Kakashi's tight entrance, making Kakashi whimper again. Kakashi was clutching the bed sheets as he added a third finger, and his knuckles were white with tension as he added a fourth. He took his hand out and sat down on the end of the bed. With one, dirty finger he motioned Kakashi toward him. Kakashi crawled toward him. Itachi grabbed some silver hair and pushed Kakashi's head down.

Kakashi immediately shot upward. "I'm not doing that!"

"Alright. But it's going to hurt."

Kakashi paled at the thought. He gave Itachi a quick peck on the lips. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his mouth around the Uchiha's awaiting cock. He ran his tongue along the large shaft, making Itachi hold back moans. He felt Itachi's warm cock harden in his mouth. A small amount of fluid escaped the tiny slit, which Kakashi lapped up. He was about to go down again, but Itachi grabbed his shoulders and threw him back down on the bed, face first. Itachi slided his throbbing dick into Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed the stain sheets as a mixture of pain and pleasure fulled his body. He felt Itachi's warm breath on the back of his neck, panting heavily as the Uchiha thrust into him. Pain gradually subsided, giving way to longing. Itachi repeatedly excited Kakashi's pleasure spot, leaving the Copy nin hot with anticipation. Kakashi was trembling; his own erection was pressed painfully against the bed, begging to be released. Itachi slid his hand between the satin sheets and Kakashi's smooth hips, as if he read the Copy nin's very thoughts. He stroked the warm member, pumping it in a rythmic fashion, coinciding with the thrusts. Itachi moved his hand a little faster as he felt his climax nearing. Kakashi succumbed to the sweet sensation, leaving the sheets doused in semen. The grip tightened around Kakashi's now soft cock, and Itachi stopped moving. Kakashi heard a soft moan escape the Uchiha's lips before a warm liquid filled him.

Itachi continued to lay on Kakashi for a moment, their warm, sweaty bodies fusing together. He gently kissed the back of Kakashi's neck, then turned him on his back. Itachi traced his fingers along the man's well toned abs and eventually, teasingly, along his warm cock. Kakashi gasped in response. Itachi gave him a crooked smile. "Want to go again?"


	8. Jealous Part 2

Kakashi twisted his exhausted body in the dirty, satin sheets. He was still half asleep, despite the time of day. He grumbled, rubbed his eyes, and pulled a note off his forehead. He read the small, elegant script a few times, not comprehending the information at first. _Went for a walk. Don't wait up. Love, Itachi. _Kakashi couldn't help but smile. 'Hehe. Love.' He swung his legs over the bed, then immediately stood up to ease his sore arse. 'Four times in one night is just a bit too much...' he thought as he pulled a black shirt over his head. He found his pants littered on the floor and his cloak thrown across a chair. He drowsily got them on, ran a hand through his tangled hair, and went to get some coffee.

Deidara and Sasori were sitting around a table in two seperate couches. Sasori was sprawled out on his black, leather couch, while Deidara was painting his fingernails.

"Hey, Kakashi! Come sit by me, un!" Deidara waved him over. Kakashi grabbed a cub of coffee and took a seat on the couch with Deidara.

Hidan jumped the back of the couch and nearly landed on Kakashi. "Hey, dipshit!" Hidan said casually. "I heard you got fucky last night."

Kakashi blushed and scooted toward Deidara, even though there wasn't much room to move.

"'Lucky'... not 'fucky'," Deidara retorted, noticably hesitating before uttering the profanity. He quickly grabbed Kakashi's wrist while he wasn't paying attention and started slathering black paint on his nails.

"No, it's 'fucky'," Hidan continued. "As in, they fucked." He took a drink of Kakashi's coffee. "Eh, why am I trying to explain it to you anyway. It's not like _you'd_ understand what 'to fuck' means."

Deidara gasped. "Shut up! I am not a virgin!" Sasori was laughing from behind his cloak.

Hidan looked at Kakashi. "Where'd your lover go anyway?"

"Walk," was all Kakashi could mutter in front of Hidan.

"Huh, I didn't see him leave..." Hidan continued.

"I did. He left like really early this morning. I asked him where he was going, but he wouldn't tell me." Deidara paused to grab Kakashi's other hand. "Or, maybe he did, and I was too tired to remember..."

"Did he say when he was going to be back?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"Miss him already?" Hidan laughed.

Deidara rolled his visible eye. "I don't know, but he looked really angry."

"Deidara! Don't make Kakashi worry!" Sasori said quickly. "He's not a morning person. He was probably just in a bad mood."

Kakashi didn't buy it. He tried to think back to last night.

"He was muttering something..." Deidara continued.

The intense pleasure replayed through Kakashi's mind. 'No, before that...'

"Something about a ... chuunin?" Deidara ran the brush across the last fingernail.

'Iruka!' Kakashi jumped across the table for the door but was caught by Deidara. The blonde had crawled on top of him and was holding him down. "Deidara, let me go!" Kakashi yelled.

"No!" Deidara tried to get ahold of a thrashing Kakashi.

"But he might..." Kakashi grabbed for the end of the table. "kill..." He tried to pull himself forward. "Someone..."

"But you might..." Deidara grabbed a wrist. "smudge..." Then he caught the other. "your fingernails!" The blonde held Kakashi's hands out in front of him, his hand-mouth bit the Copy-nin's wrist every time he tried to struggle, and lightly blew on the paint to dry his fingernails. Kakashi quit struggling for a few minutes. He heard Sasori and Hidan laughing behind him. After what seemed like forever, Deidara touched the black fingernail, and, satisfied with the outcome, released a frantic Kakashi. Kakashi bolted for the door and through the forest.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, outside Konoha...**

The brunette chuunin walked broodingly through the peaceful forest of Konohagakure. The blissful aura of the dense forest didn't seem to affect his mood; he was too hung up on Kakashi. He felt he was safe here. There was no one around for miles. No one to ask for help on homework. No one to con him into menial tasks. No one to bother him. He kicked a rock across the path as he walked with hands stuffed in his pockets, then abruptly took them out when he realized Kakashi was usually found walking in this manner. He glared daggers at the undeserving rock and kicked it aimlessly. He watched it fly into the fog. He squinted to see where it hit, but to no avail. He waited a moment but didn't hear it land. Iruka's neck hair stood on end as he noticed a sinister chakra was surrounding him. He couldn't tell from where or whom the chakra was eminating, but it was strong enough to make him woozy, almost delirious. He turned quickly at the sound of a breaking stick, but saw nothing. He shakily turned back for the path.

"Itachi!" The teacher fell on his ass, soaking his pants in mud, in front of the elder Uchiha. Itachi seemed to appear from nowhere and now stood formidably over the defenseless chuunin.

"Good morning, Iruka," Itachi said politely. Iruka gazed into Itachi's coal black eyes, but saw nothing; he was completely emotionless.

"What do you want?!" Iruka yelled defiantly, more in an attempt to be heard and rescued, though he knew it was futile.

"I want to talk to you," Itachi calmly replied.

"Talk? About what? Trying to convince me to join the dark side?" Iruka stood to face the Uchiha. He knew he was going to die anyway, might as well have some dignity. "I'm not a traitor like Kakashi!" Iruka was interrupted by a hard slap across his cheek that almost knocked him over.

Itachi sighed as Iruka whiped some blood off his lip. "Kakashi is going to be dissapointed when he hears the things you've said about him."

"Hmph..." Iruka sulked. "Since when does Kakashi care about what I think..."

Itachi could see the sorrow in Iruka's eyes. He didn't need to push much more. "You're right... But he knows you're in love with him. He always was the sympathetic type."

"He does?!" Iruka looked petrified now as his eyes shot toward Itachi's pale face. "But...how?"

"He's not stupid, Iruka," Itachi said. "He's known for a while now."

Iruka blushed. "But..." He paused, looking confused, then frustrated. "Then why are you here?"

'Kill him! Kill him now!' Itachi's little devil screamed into his ear. Itachi waited for his good conscience to appear on his other shoulder and plead peace, but it never did. "I just wanted to tell you to give up on Kakashi. I think you'll be happier that way. Both of you."

Iruka looked more confused than ever. "You're not going to kill me?"

"No." Itachi smiled, glad it was hidden by his cloak. "And, since I feel awful for stealing your crush..." Itachi walked Iruka into a tree. Iruka grabbed the tree bark with one hand and grabbed for a kunai with the other. Itachi stole the kunai and dropped it carelessly to the ground. He lightly touched Iruka's shaking chin. He leaned in, fealing the chuunin's quick breath against his skin.

Iruka was petrified. His angel conscience appeared, screaming, 'Iruka, run! How could you live with yourself if you let that murderer kiss you?!' Iruka waited for his little devil to appear, urging him to sleep with Itachi, but it never did, even if he was thinking about it.

"Iruka! What the hell are you doing?!"

Iruka quickly turned to face his Ibiki. He looked back at Itachi, who had simply vanished. Before he knew what was going on, Ibiki was standing where Itachi was, only he was yelling instead.

Ibiki took a deep breath. "What... exactly... were you doing with a missing-nin, alone, in the middle of the forest?"

Iruka thought back to what his encounter with Itachi probably looked like. "He... uh..." Iruka gulped. Ibiki truly was the master interregator.

"Maybe you can tell that to Lady Tsunade." Ibiki stormed back to Konoha, followed by a lowly Iruka.

* * *

Itachi appeared at Kakashi's side. They sat in a tree, watching the drama play below them. Once Ibiki and Iruka left, Kakashi glared at the Uchiha. "Why did you do that?"

"To torture you." Itachi smirked. "Too bad Ibiki interrupted us, or I could've given you quite a show."

Kakashi punched Itachi's shoulder. "...Iruka wouldn't have had sex with you."

Itachi jumped off the tree, followed by Kakashi, and they started back for headquarters. "Whatever. He so wanted me."

"So you wouldn't kill him..."

"Maybe if you were there, he'd be a little more willing." Itachi gave a crooked smile. "Next time?"

Kakashi shook his head. "You're impossible..."

* * *

Iruka walked sheepishly through the streets. People were staring, Ibiki was pissed, and to make things worse, Iruka felt his pants were unusually tight. They finally arrived at the Hokage's office. Tsunade, Guy, Genma, and Asuma were arguing, apparently, over a piece of cloth lying on Tsunade's desk. They stopped when Iruka and Ibiki entered.

"What's the meaning of this? Can't you see we're busy?" Tsunade said. She was beyond irritated, making Iruka more unnerved.

"Lady Tsunade, pardon me. But I think you want to hear this," Ibiki said as he pulled Iruka toward her desk. "Iruka-sensei was found in the forest having a..." Ibiki sent a glare to Iruka. "...conversation...with Uchiha Itachi."

Iruka noticed Guy's bushy eyebrows furrow together in a scowl. Asuma was muttering profanities as he shoved a cigarette into an ash tray. Tsunade simply raised an eyebrow. She looked at Iruka, "What were you talking about?"

Ibiki was burning a hole in Iruka as the chuunin tried to speak. He tried not to hesitate too long, or speak too quickly. Both mistakes could result in an 'interrogation'. "He just..." Iruka hung his head sadly. "...told me to stay away from Kakashi."

Ibiki wasn't falling for it. "Oh really... And _then_ what happened?"

Iruka blushed. "Well... He pushed me up against a tree..." Iruka rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. The silence was beyond unsettling. "And... I thought he was going to kill me." He tried stopping there.

"But he..." Ibiki urged.

"He tried to kiss me," Iruka blurted out, hoping only Tsunade would hear. His hopes were shattered when Guy screamed 'what?!'. "I didn't want to!" Iruka quickly added.

"You didn't make any effort to stop him," Ibiki reminded.

"Because I didn't want to die!" Iruka protested.

"Shut up! Both of you." Tsunade was caressing her temples. "That isn't important. Iruka, I believe you." Iruka felt invisible bricks being lifted off him. "But, did you notice a hole in Itachi's cloak?"

"Um...no," Iruka said, trying to hide confusion.

Tsunade picked up the piece of cloth and handed it to Iruka. "Does this look like Itachi's cloak?"

Iruka examined the cloth. One side was solid black, the other had part of a red symbol on it. Iruka nodded and handed it back to Tsunade. "Yeah, I'm sure."


	9. Slut

This chapter is mostly just smut and has nothing to do with the plot, other than Kakashi and Itachi's relationship. Just to let you know.

* * *

Itachi and Kakashi stopped at a port town for the night. Itachi checked them into a sleazy hotel, where they wouldn't be disturbed due to their current rank in society. In fact, they were honored. The hotel's other inhabitants, all criminals, practically kissed their feet as they headed for their room. Itachi kindly opened the door for Kakashi, who wasn't nearly as enthused.

Kakashi took a glance around the room. "So, either you're going to get me drunk and fuck my brains out, or steal my kidneys and leave me in a bathtub full of ice."

Itachi pulled out a bottle of sake he had hidden in his cloak. "I'll let you keep your kidneys until after we have dirty sex." Itachi grabbed Kakashi's cloak and pulled him into an entrancing kiss, while, Jashin only knows how, pouring each of them a glass of sake. He pushed Kakashi on the bed and straddled his lap, trying to ignore Kakashi's buldge pressing against his thigh for the moment. He grabbed a glass, then Kakashi. He let the glass rest on Kakashi's bottom lip, then gradually tipped it, forcing the Copy nin to drink every sip. He took the other glass and did the same.

"Wow, you really are trying to get me drunk." Itachi smiled. Kakashi was already slurring his words; he obviously wasn't a heavy drinker. "Aren't you going to have any?"

Itachi shook his head 'no'. He picked up the bottle, then held it for a moment. Kakashi saw hatred flash across his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi shook the image from his mind and began pouring sake down Kakashi's throat. "Fath ... Fugaku used to get me drunk so I'd be more submissive."

Kakashi began choking sake, alcohol spilling everywhere. Itachi pulled the bottle away. "Wha? Why didn't you tell... me?" He was definitely slurring his words now.

Itachi smirked. "You never asked." He dropped the nearly empty bottle on the floor and started kissing Kakashi again, but he soon stopped. He couldn't stand the taste or the memories it brought. He got up, having to fight Kakashi's craving hands, and found some mints on a table next to the broken coffee pot. He threw them to Kakashi, then proceeded to strip the Copy nin of decency. Kakashi didn't complain. Itachi grazed his polished fingernails against pale skin, ending at the hem of Kakashi's pants. He slid his fingers inside Kakashi's only clothing item, caressing the sensitive skin as he ran his hands to the button.

Kakashi quickly sat up, "Stop it." Itachi was undoubtedly confused. He obeyed, despite his body's protests. Kakashi continued, "You are going to answer some questions about... stuff..." Kakashi held his index finger up in mock lecture.

"Or what exactly?" Itachi crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll..." Kakashi paused to think. "I'll deny you sex!" Kakashi started laughing meniacly, then hiccuped. Itachi couldn't help but laugh.

He rolled his eyes. "I wonder how long that will last..."

Kakashi gaped at him for a moment. "Are you calling me a slut?!"

Itachi shrugged. "Yeah." He unbuttoned Kakashi's pants, and, before the Copy nin could say another word, pulled them to the floor. Itachi climbed back onto Kakashi, letting his hands wander as he kissed the man's soft lips. Kakashi was trying to get his shirt off, but Itachi held his hands down. "No, you have to watch." Itachi sat up and gave Kakashi a strip tease, which drove Kakashi insane. The black mesh glided slowly over his muscular stomach and landed on the floor. Kakashi reached out to undo his pants, but Itachi easily caught him and pushed him back down. He robbed a pillow of its cover and used it to tie Kakashi's wrists to the bedposts.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" Kakashi yelled, flushed cheeks reddining with humiliation.

"No."

"I'll break free!" Kakashi struggled harder, but to no avail. "Eventually..."

"I'll deny you sex," Itachi said calmly as he began buttoning his pants.

Kakashi gasped. "You wouldn't..."

Itachi smiled, lust in his eyes. He undid his pants again, sliding them down teasingly. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to let me go," Kakashi retorted, furrowing his silver eyebrows together. He smiled. "Then fuck my brains out."

"How about the other way around?" Itachi slid his pants down to his knees and pressed his throbbing erection against Kakashi's, gaining a moan from the Copy nin. He pressed his lips to Kakashi's soft neck, then nibbled on his ear to elicit another loud moan. Kakashi wrapped his legs around Itachi, trying to pull him down. Itachi grabbed his leg and lifted it above his shoulder. He lightly ran his fingers along Kakashi's inner thigh, making the Copy nin shudder with anticipation.

"Hey, Kakashi. Could you grab that lube for me?" Itachi laughed as Kakashi tried to grab it, forgetting his hands were bound to the bed. Kakashi shot an angry glare. Itachi ignored it and reached around Kakashi for the lube. He rubbed the lube around his fingers, then tossed the bottle to the floor. He pushed a few fingers into Kakashi's tight hole, running them around the sphincter to relax it. He added a third, lightly touching Kakashi's prostate which made the Copy nin jump, causing the bed to bounce against the wall and piss off the neighbors. They heard pounding and inaudible yelling through the wall, and they laughed in response. Itachi took his fingers out, earning a complaint from Kakashi. He rubbed the rest of the lube on his cock and pushed into Kakashi, pleasure erupting through him as Kakashi's warm anus enveloped his erection. Itachi went slowly a few times, noticing Kakashi's discomfort. But it wasn't long until Kakashi was pushing against Itachi's thrusts, trying to bury the Uchiha's cock deep inside him. He was panting heavily, sweat dripping off his slender body. Itachi quickened the pace, forcing moans from Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi was struggling against his restraints again, desperately needing to be touched. Itachi smiled at his lover's tension. He stopped thrusting all together and fondled Kakashi's tender skin. He circled around Kakashi's dick, lightly touching the shaft, making it twitch and Kakashi whimper. "Oh. Is _this_ what you want?" Itachi asked, flashing a crooked smile. He wrapped his hand around the warm member, running his fingers along every vein. Kakashi arched his back and pushed into Itachi again. Itachi put his free hand on Kakashi's hip and held him down. "Beg for it."

"I'm not begging," Kakashi almost growled.

Itachi ran his thumb along the head of Kakashi's throbbing member. "I bet you will." He denied Kakashi any relief and folded his arms across his chest.

Kakashi held back a whimper. "Fine." He pushed back into Itachi, but was held down.

Itachi just shook his head 'no' and pulled out of Kakashi.

Kakashi mumbled a curse word or six. "I'm not begging. And you still need release." Kakashi nodded to the Uchiha's erect cock.

"I have hands," Itachi retorted as he held up his arms.

Kakashi sighed. "This is torture..."

"Worse than tsukuyomi?"

"Much, much worse," Kakashi admitted. Itachi smiled. Kakashi sighed. "...please?"

"You can beg harder," Itachi smirked.

"PLEASE!"

Itachi smiled again, then leaned in to kiss Kakashi. Kakashi moaned against his mouth as he thrust into him again. Itachi fondled Kakashi's dick for awhile, then starting fisting him. Kakashi tensed when Itachi quickened the pace. Kakashi bit his bottom lip as he began to whimper and bucked his hips into Itachi's relentless thrusts. He arched his back and shot warm cum onto his toned stomach. Kakashi smiled as Itachi continued to fuck him. Itachi saw the smirk on his lover's face and leaned into kiss him. He thrust a few more times before releasing inside the legendary Copy nin.

Itachi collapsed ontop of Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi..."

"Huh?" He half-opened his normal eye.

"You're a slut."

Kakashi sighed. "...I know." ... "Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

... "I love you too."


	10. Omen

Hello, all. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Poetry project...

Anyway, I tried fitting in another rape scene between Hidan and Kakashi, but I failed. I have plans for Hidan later; him raping people might compromise the situation. Maybe in another story. Though there will probably be some torture/rape in the next few chapters. You've been warned.

* * *

A few months later...

"Psst."

"Kakashi."

"Hey."

Jab.

"Psst."

... "GET UP!!!"

Kakashi bolted upward. He hastily grabbed for the sheets but failed. He pulled a pillow over his lap, then grabbed a kunai to throw at the intruder. Deidara peeked over the sheets he now held, gaping at the naked Copy nin. He dodged the flying kunai and ran laughing out the door, taking the sheets with him. Kakashi could hear him yelling through the hallway, "Itachi, you're boyfriend's friggin hot!" Kakashi lazily pulled his clothes on after finding them scattered across the floor. His two roomates had already left. He walked downstairs expecting a mission; usually no one woke him otherwise. But, to his surprise, he was met by Deidara shoving a bowl of ramen into him.

"Eat up, Kashi! We're going to leave pretty soon, un." The blonde raced off, only to be replaced by Tobi who pushed the Copy nin into the kitchen. Kakashi took a seat at the kitchen table along with Itachi, Sasori, Pein, and Hidan. Pein wasn't eating, as always, only having a cup of tea. Itachi boredly picked at his ramen. Hidan and Sasori were arguing about who was more immortal, as if it mattered. Deidara and Tobi were rushing the others as if the end of the world was about to happen and they wanted front row seats. It would've amusing if it wasn't so damn early. Kakashi didn't take long to eat, else the consequences would be dire. He didn't even have the time to ask where they were going. He'd find out soon enough.

Deidara dragged Itachi and Kakashi by the wrists to the lounge. Tobi followed with Hidan, using the Jashin symbol he had stolen as a bribe. Kisame was already waiting in the lounge, passing out hats to the others. Deidara and Tobi were the first out the front door, all smiles. The rest followed, still half asleep. They went straight through the forest to the main road and headed for the Land of Fire. Alone, they looked just like any other schmucks passing by. They talked about trivial nonsense or played roadside games to amuse themselves. But among passing villagers they always held that ominous temperament, almost daunting the very atmosphere by their presence, in true Akatsuki custom. It was almost nice. No one bothered them. They were too busy running away.

Colorful lights, large banners, and half-naked women all plagued the city of Otafuku Gai. People swarmed the streets and venues, happily cheering for the annual festival that hadn't even started yet. The buildings were overcrowded and undergaurded. Sake from stories up rained on the streets below. The people always cheered for more. It was evil incarnate. The effervescent facade masked the dark alleys and the perils which they held. Malevolence lurked around every corner, ever ready to reap the rewards of crime, caring less about the naive victims it came across. Only in such a pandemonium could Akatsuki members and murderers alike roam freely; shinobis were too enthralled in party life to pay them mind. It was paradise.

Deidara found them all a hotel to stay in. Unfortunately, there was only one room left, so they had to share or sleep outside, which wasn't uncommon during the festival. After that, they dispersed. Deidara and Tobi went straight to the dango shop and only left to use the bathroom. Kakashi followed Itachi around like a lost puppy, then regretted it when the Uchiha led him right into a women's dressing room and fucked him senseless. The store owners weren't nearly as amused as some of the customers. Kisame and Hidan decided to come to terms with their religious differences and appease the drinking gods by heading to the nearest kegger. They had fun, to say the least, and would brag about the adventure continuously when they returned home.

As agreed, they all met at the dango shop before the parade. Kisame and Hidan stumbled in after Kakashi and Itachi. They were starting to get drunk already, but their night was far from over. As was their morning... They sat around the wooden table that Tobi and Deidara currently occupied. Tobi looked like he was going to be sick from eating so many dangos, which were now being forced fed to him by Deidara. Tobi had made the foolish mistake of ordering the fifty dango challenge, and he wasn't even close to fifty. He had made an even bigger mistake by not bringing any money, forcing Deidara to pay for the desert if he couldn't finish it. Kakashi almost regretted stealing Deidara's former partner.

Itachi tightened his hand around the cup of tea, nearly breaking it. "Someone's looking for us."

'How am I supposed to focus on the mission with all these pretty ladies?!' The legendary sannin smiled to himself, nosebleed erupting in comical fashion. He knew he was heading for the dango shop, but he took his time getting there, just as long as his subjects didn't leave. How could a lecherous, old sage resist? He reasoned he should stay the night in the city. To keep an eye on the Akatsuki, of course...

Although, as he neared the shop, the festival seemed a little less cheery. There were six. Six S-rank criminals were in one small shop, and they knew he was coming. Even if he was a sannin, he'd be killed if they decided he was a threat. Despite his warrior's intuition screaming protests, he pushed back the banner hanging in the entry and boldly went in.

He flashed a huge grin in a skewed effort to deflect their penetrating glares. The sight was unnerving, but he kept his calm. "Well, isn't it our favorite criminal organization? What a small world. I never expected to see you here..." He took a moment to see who he was up against. He immediately noticed one as Kisame; the blue man was hard to miss, even with a straw hat to hide his face. The one next to him was Itachi, emotionless as always. The blonde, Deidara, raised an eyebrow at him. Hidan completely ignored him. The most unusual, Tobi, had his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. Jiraiya didn't even bother hiding his confusion when he saw the masked man. And, of course, Kakashi was desperately avoiding his gaze, hiding behind Itachi.

"So you're Master Jiraiya?" Deidara smirked. "What brings you here? Besides trying to hunt us down, un..."

Jiraiya took a seat next to the table. "What? Trying to find you? I just came for the beautiful women!" The lies ...half-truths... were lined with sarcasm to lighten the mood.

"Bull shit, old man!" Hidan spat out. "Quit wasting our time. Unlike you, I can actually get a woman..."

"WHAT?! Who are you calling old man?!" Jiraiya quickly bit his lip and took a second to calm down.

He chuckled and smiled again. "Well, I did want to discuss a few things." He pulled up a chair from a neighboring table. He grabbed for the small piece of cloth and threw it on the table. "Look familiar?" Kisame grinned sheepishly and quickly took the missing piece to his cloak. "Snagged a twig?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to know what you were doing near Konoha." He paused, noticing Kisame's sigh of relief. "But, we were a little concerned about the number of Sound ninja that were intruding on our land, the same that were apprehended by you." He leaned in to avoid any eavesdropping. Can't be too cautious. "Allies from renegade Sound shinobi say Orochimaru is planning an attack. They're only rumors, but I wouldn't put it past him to pull something like this, especially after the incident a few months ago. Have you heard anything?"

Itachi and Deidara shot each other a decisive look, then Itachi turned to Jiraiya. "...No. But we'll have Zetsu investigate, if you wish."

Jiraiya sighed. The sannin's expression was hard to read, but Itachi recognized it as a bad omen, a premonition of perils. "I don't think that would be wise. We have reason to believe Orochimaru is trying to get rid of the competition."

Itachi's eyes softened, and he unfurrowed his eyebrows from his usual scowl. He almost looked afraid. But it was gone in an instant.

Jiraiya continued. "I don't know what caused the sudden change in plans. But I do know that once the Akatsuki is out of the way, he'll come for Konoha."

Hidan looked at the old sage, confusion playing across his face. "Why so nice, Pervy Sage? Why not let Dr. Frank N. Furter fuck us up the ass so you won't have to deal with us?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Lesser of two evils." He sighed again, this time the expression read defeat. "We're willing to compromise in exchange for information, even help, from you."

Deidara smiled. "What kind of exchange?" he asked after shoving two more dangos down Tobi's throat.

"A pardon." Jiraiya looked as if it hurt to speak the words. "And a peace treaty ... in Konoha at least." He then gave the group a stern, almost parental look, adding, "But don't think that means you're free to do whatever you want. The treaty is only valid if you keep your noses clean. And you have to prove useful, of course."

Deidara and Itachi exchanged glances again. They both nodded in apparent agreement, then Itachi said, "We'll have to speak with Leader first, of course. But it is unlikely that we will deny."

Jiraiya grinned. "Get back to me soon. Who knows when our old friend will strike us down." The sannin left, not forgetting to give Kakashi a solemn nod as he walked away.

The six sat in silence, waiting for Jiraiya to stop spying on them, which wasn't hard considering how distracted he was everytime a female walked by. Deidara gave up on Tobi and threw a few coins on the counter. They left quickly, despite Hidan and Kisame's protests.

The walk home seemed infinitely long for Itachi. Dread was overbearing him. His eyebrows furrowed into an unflinching scowl as he stared broodingly at the dirt path.

Kakashi was surprised when the Uchiha claimed his hand and refused to let go. The fact that his boyfriend was walking with him hand in hand -- and in public, no less -- should've sent his heart skipping with excitement. But the cold, almost possesive grip made him uneasy. The sudden shift in mood didn't help either; even Tobi seemed depressed. It may have been his aching stomach, but that was beside the point.

They finally arrived at the hidden building known as Akatsuki headquarters. Kakashi was relieved to be free of the tense, awkward silence that plagued the walk home. The relief didn't last long; they all walked straight into Pein's office.

The red head looked up from some papers. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry, Leader-sama," Deidara said quickly. "But this is important." Deidara bit his lip to restrain the words, waiting for Pein to reply. Pein always decided if _it_ was 'important'.

Pein raised an eyebrow. He quickly observed the group, noticing Itachi's protective grasp on Kakashi. "... I'm listening."

"Orochimaru is coming for Kakashi-kun," Deidara spat out before he could stop himself.

Kakashi stepped back, shocked. Though, he didn't make it far; Itachi pulled him right back to his side, safe.

Deidara continued, "We need to hide him now!"

Pein raised a hand to silence the blonde. "We knew this could happen. You know where to take him?"

Deidara nodded.

Kakashi panicked. "Where?! What's going on?"

Pein glanced at the Copy nin. "... I suppose..."

"We don't have time!" Deidara said outraged.

"He needs to hear this," Pein replied calmly. He turned back to Kakashi. "Orochimaru was planning to kidnap you for his own benefits, which is why it was necessary for you to be under our care for the time being."

Kakashi mentally kicked himself. The Akatsuki already had obvious talent. Why did they need him? But he was still confused about one thing. "Why would Orochimaru want me so badly? And how would that concern you enough to go through all this trouble to get me?" His voice was getting louder and filled with anger as he went along.

"Orochimaru considers you Plan B." Pein glanced at Itachi for a moment. "Or rather, Plan C... Should Sasuke decide to revolt, like we think he will, Orochimaru would have you as a backup to ensure sharingan. Even if the boy remains loyal, he'll have you to join the Sound 4."

Kakashi glared at the pierced man. "And why do you care?"

"The curse mark will increase your chakra, therefore you'll be able to use the sharingan at a level equal to Itachi. When Orochimaru has acquired your full cooperation, he'll attack us. And win. Not to mention, the only reason Orochimaru has not made any attempts to attack thus so far is because he doesn't know where we are. You do, thanks to Jiraiya."

"So he'll use me to find you," Kakashi interjected.

"Exactly." Pein turned to Deidara. "You know what to do."

With that, the six left the room and seperated. Deidara left with Tobi to find Sasori. Itachi, still securing Kakashi's hand to his own, nearly dragged the Copy nin outside. He pressed Kakashi up against the wall and touched his lips to his lover's, their tongues entertwining for a mere moment before Itachi broke the kiss. Kakashi's gaze met his, the Copy nin's eyes full of sorrow and confusion.

Itachi ran his hand along Kakashi's smooth, maskless cheek. "I love you."

Kakashi tried to replied but choked on words. Itachi looked scared; that fact terrified Kakashi.

"Promise me you'll be safe, Kashi."

Kakashi hesitated. He finally found the will to speak, though the words were barely above a whisper. "I ... I promise."

The door flew open, revealing Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi. Sasori walked up to the two. "Sorry, Itachi. But we need to go."

Itachi nodded quietly and let Kakashi by. Kakashi followed Sasori and the others through the forest. He looked back at the hideout, seeing the rest of the members now all outside. He missed it... He missed Itachi.


	11. Trap

This chapter was painful to write. Literally. I cut my finger open on a piece of glass and its finally healing. So, I'm trying to catch up on the story... I'll hopefully get a new chapter in sooner. Next one will be violent.

* * *

It had only been a few hours since Kakashi left his home, although those hours were the most painful he'd ever lived. His chest was aching from both loss and anxiety. Every possible scenario of Itachi's impeding death forcefully ran through Kakashi's mind. And every ending of each tragic story left the Copy nin grabbing for his heart in some skewd attempt to hold it together. He wasn't ready to be left alone again, not when he finally let himself be loved.

Sasori led Deidara, Tobi, and Kakashi through the dark forest. They scaled the tree tops at high velocities and stopped for nothing. Kakashi, surprisingly, was at his best. Sasori could only imagine why. The Copy nin shot through the night, anticipating every move with intense focus in an effort to block out the disturbing images of Itachi. It wasn't until Kakashi broke down and lost focus as well as his footing, effectively shattering a tree with the crash, did Sasori make him slow down for his own safety.

Despite the minor set back, the four reached the safehouse in record time. They were in the Land Hidden in the Waterfall, one of the few lands that actually was hidden and one of the Akatsuki's hideouts. Sasori led them around the village, avoiding any human contact, and into a small cave behind a waterfall. Kakashi would be safe here. They hoped...

Sasori got some supplies they kept buried in a metal box outside the cave. He rolled out a few blankets and made Kakashi lay down, then sent Deidara and Tobi to set traps. Kakashi lay nearly comatose when Sasori treated the cuts and bruises he got when he crashed into the tree. He just stared broodingly at the cave wall. Sasori wasn't the best at sympathy, but he tried to cheer the Copy nin up anyway. He put a reassuring hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Orochimaru can't win this. He's stupid for trying." The words sounded cold and calculated, even to Sasori. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Don't worry. Everything will go back to the way it was once this is over." That was a little better.

Kakashi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Sasori?"

Sasori smiled. "Yes, Kashi?"

Kakashi's voice was almost empty and hopeless. "If Orochimaru finds me, don't let Itachi come after me."

The smile faded almost as quickly as it appeared. 'Damn.' Sasori sighed. "Orochimaru can't find you if he's dead."

* * *

Konan led a team of Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu to the Land of Sound. They were given the much desired task of killing Orochimaru. They didn't waste time getting to the ambush point. They couldn't risk the sannin getting his decrepit hands on Kakashi.

Orochimaru sat comfortably in a horse drawn carriage next to Kabuto, who was obediently attending to his every whim. The sannin thought it was adorable how the boy almost worshipped him, even if Kabuto would never let down his resentful demeanor. The Sound 4 surrounded the small carriage, but apparently didn't notice the Akatsuki lurking in the trees. Actually, they didn't seem to notice anything. Jirobo and Tayuya were arguing. Sakon and Kidomaru were chatting amongst themselves. This was going to be easy.

Too easy. Konan ordered the others to surround the carriage. She wasn't going to take any chances. Hidan dove out of a tree, soaring above the carriage, and rained down exploding kunai. The kunai encircled the group, trapping them in a wall of fire. Hidan stood impedingly in front of the group, twerling his scythe mockingly. Kisame took his side, though he wasn't so eager to flaunt his arrogance. Kisame drew the samehade, standing like a lion ready to devour its prey.

But the prey didn't move. The enemy made no effort to defend themselves or attack. Suddenly, they were staring at the pale white face of Orochimaru, smiling vehemently as he now stood on the black carriage. They were laughing. It was an eery ambiance of an off-key, manic choir, something only heard in a bad dream.

It spoke. "Aww... Poor Akatsuki." Then it laughed. "Did you honestly think I'd be this predictable?" And it sighed. "Honestly, I'm disappointed. I didn't think you'd be this easy to fool."

Kisame and Hidan stood dumbfounded. Hidan tried to retort some foul mouthed reply, but the laughing was getting louder. Soon the flames engulfed the entire carriage, the holograms included.

Konan and Kakuzu had already left. Hidan and Kisame followed.

* * *

"What if you're wrong?"

Sasori couldn't answer. But he didn't have to.

"Yes, Sasori. What if?" The voice incinerated the calming aura Sasori had tried so hard to create. The ghostly white figure remained in the shadows, but Sasori easily recognized him by his minions.

Sasori grinned. "You don't have a chance against the entire Akatsuki, Orochimaru, even with your prized body guards." He was lying through his teeth. He had no idea if they were coming.

Orochimaru laughed openly. He clearly caught the bluff. "I don't need to fight the entire Akatsuki. I just need to kill you." As if on que, Sakon and Kidomaru threw a bound and gagged Tobi and Deidara through the waterfall. The two Akatsuki members crashed on the hard, rock floor. Tobi was unconcious, seeming to be asleep in Kidomaru's prized spider webs, but Deidara was desperately trying to break free. His muffled profanities would've made Hidan blush if they could've been heard.

Orochimaru laughed again, enjoying every second of Sasori's shocked expression. "You see Sasori? It was that easy. And you're that pathetic. All I needed to do was find your precious hideout. It'd only take a fool like Jiraiya and a silly rumor to convince Pein that he needed to hide his most prized possesion. And you all fell right into my trap." The sannin gave a slight nod to his minions and they sprang into action, ever obedient like the mindless sheep they are. Kidomaru was the first to attack, arrogant as he is. He attempted to bound Master Sasori in a spider web, but only managed to trap a puppet. Sasori raised two more puppets to aid in his efforts of protecting Kakashi. The two were cornered against the cave wall, Sasori and his puppets standing protectively in front of the Copy nin. Jirobo hurled a boulder at a puppet, shattering the doll into pieces, only to have Sasori raise another. Jirobo threw two more boulders, crushing the puppets and giving Ukon just enough time to seperate from Sakon and enter Master Sasori. Ukon attacked the only living cells he could, Sasori's heart. The puppet master screamed in pain, holding his wooden hands over his chest as he struggled to breath. Kidomaru used the oppurtunity to bind Sasori in webs, including his mouth and nose. He wove the webs around Sasori's body, crushing the puppet master's wooden body.

Kakashi pushed Sasori out of the way, and before a second had passed he activated the lightening blade with every amount of chakra he had and sent Kidomaru flying into the cave wall. He then turned his attention to Sakon, allowing the chakra to cover his hand as he prepared to strike. He glanced at his comrade, writhing on the ground in agony. "Ukon. Leave Sasori's body or witness your brother's death."

Ukon did as he was told, but managed to distract Kakashi enough for Orochimaru to use the snake authority spell. Kakashi was trapped in the coils of the snakes emerging from Orochimaru's arms. The sannin tightened the hold, eventually suffocating the Copy nin and knocking him unconscious.

Tayuya lifted the demon flute to her lips. "Shall I, Lord Orochimaru?"

Kabuto walked through the cave entrance and took Orochimaru's side. "There's no time. The others will be here soon." He glanced disdainfully at the fallen Akatsuki members. "We can dispose of them later."

Tayuya sighed dissappointedly and lowered her flute.

"Lord Orochimaru?" Sakon's voice was layered with sorrow as he gazed at Kidomaru, lying limp on the ground.

The sannin nudged Kidomaru with his foot, but he was unresponsive.

"He's dead alright," Tayuya scoffed. "That's what he gets for messing around."

Sakon glared at her but said nothing.

"He can be replaced," Orochimaru replied. Not a hint of remorse was heard. "Let's go."

Jirobo threw Kakashi carelessly over his shoulder and followed his comrades, leaving Kidomaru behind.

* * *

"They have Kakashi?"

"Yes, Leader-sama. I'm sorry." Sasori humbled himself infront of Pein. He was grief-stricken, for both Kakashi and Itachi.

Itachi stood despondently in the corner. He was livid, to say the least. His black eyebrows furrowed into a scowl to compliment his glaring eyes. "I'm going after him."

Pein grabbed the Uchiha's arm before he could even take a step. "Don't be stupid. Orochimaru's counting on you to go. He'd rather have your sharingan than Kakashi's."

"I don't care!" Itachi retorted, trying to break free of his leader's grasp.

Pein pushed Itachi up against the wall. "Let me handle this. We can get him back. They're not going to kill him."

"They're going to torture him!" Itachi was showing true fear now, the most emotion any of his friends had seen from him.

Konan released Pein's grip on Itachi, trying to calm the situation. "It's best if we have a plan. If we go barging into the Sound village, someone will be killed."

Itachi knew she was right, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Konan put a comforting hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Kakashi can take care of himself for now."


	12. Secrets

I'm so glad I blew off Pre-Cal homework to write stories...

* * *

Kakashi felt a blinding pain in his jaw and recognized it to be his wake up call. His head was throbbing, indicating that it probably took a few encouraging punches to convince him to wake up. When he came to, he realized he was tied to a chair, hands bound behind him. He felt the familiar fabric of his hitai-ate pulled over both his eyes, because Orochimaru was too lazy to find a real blindfold. Fortuantely, they had taken his Akatsuki cloak off. He didn't want to get any blood on it.

What previously was inaudible noise suddenly became more clear as his captor shouted only inches from his face. The woman's yelling was like a spike being driven into his head, and he would've told her off if his jaw didn't hurt so bad.

"That's enough, Tayuya." _Thank Jashin, she stopped screaming. _Tayuya took her rightful place behind Orochimaru. The sannin turned his attention to his new guest and continued, "So, you're finally awake Kakashi? I almost thought you were dead." He lurked dangerously close to the bound Kakashi. He leaned in to the Copy nin's neck. Kakashi could feel the man's sickening breath on him. "Too bad. I would have loved to see the look an Itachi's face when he heard I had killed his precious piece of ass."

Kakashi wanted to bite the man's throat out. But Orochimaru would just bite back, and he had sharper teeth. Kakashi's jaw clenched shut, grinding his teeth together. He tested his restraints, but they didn't budge.

Orochimaru apparently noticed. "Don't worry, Kakashi. You won't be getting out anytime soon. Don't even try escaping, you'll just hurt yourself." The sannin lay a corpse-like hand on Kakashi's shoulder. The touch was icy cold on the Copy nin's already trembling skin. The sannin leaned in again and ran his long tongue along Kakashi's neck before flicking his ear. Kakashi tried to pull as far away as the restraints would allow. His heart was pounding inside his aching chest. He bit his lip to prevent any hint of fear from escaping his mouth. It didn't work. His whole body was trembling from either the cold or anger, he couldn't tell. He could feel the snake's hot breath colliding with the goosebumps on his pale skin as Orochimaru laughed, obviously pleased with Kakashi's reaction. "Maybe Itachi's right for once. You do have a magnificent body." Orochimaru ran his cold fingers along Kakashi's chest, making the Copy nin tremble even more. "Perhaps I'll have to try you out for myself."

Kakashi couldn't breath. The fear was overwhelming, but he still tried suppressing it. He'd been raped before, he could handle it. He would have to, for Itachi.

Orochimaru continued, "Maybe some other time. We have business to take care of now. Unless you want to save Tayuya the trouble of beating you and kindly tell me where Pein's headquarters are."

"..." Kakashi just glared at the man, or in the direction from where Orochimaru's voice was heard. He tried glaring a whole through the hitai-ate, and then through the sannin's forehead, but it only made his headache worse.

"Very well," Orochimaru sighed. "But I hope you learn soon enough that I'm not the enemy." _He's not actually trying that brainwash bullshit on me, is he? _"Haven't you wondered why none of your old friends have tried to rescue you? Why they weren't suspicious of your 'defection'?"

Kakashi managed to maintain the scowl, but his emotions were going haywire. He didn't even realize that Konoha made no rescue attempt for him; he'd been too busy with Itachi. Surely, they would've been worried about the legendary Copy ninja, right? What had he done to deserve so much neglect, when Sasuke had truly defected and still recieved more rescue attempts? _Stop it. He's just messing with me. Think of Itachi. Itachi wouldn't betray me._

Orochimaru sighed again, then nodded to Tayuya before leaving her alone with her pet.

Tayuya smiled disturbingly. "Oh, Kashi. I can't wait 'til your fugly little boyfriend gets here."

Kakashi cringed. _How do they even know we're dating?_

"Kashi..." She ran her hand soothingly along the nape of his neck. "I don't really want to hurt you." She kissed his cheek, making the Copy nin shudder. "I just want to tie you up and force you to watch me beat that pathetic boyfriend of yours."

Kakashi cringed again. The words were like nails being driven into his heart. He tried to remain calm and uncaring, some of the many things he had learned from the Uchiha, but his emotions were betraying him quickly. He tried to drown out the words, but that seemed to be failing too. Every thought was either about Itachi or his friends. But all he could think about was their death at the hands of Orochimaru. Because of him. If they died he would have no one. No one would want him. Nor could he live with himself knowing they died for him. He wouldn't let them. Kakashi took in a deep breath and prepared for what he was about to do.

"Why don't you just fucking kill me you stupid bitch..." The words were cold and empty. Hopeless.

Tayuya recoiled, drawing her soothing hand back as if she'd been attacked by a poisonous snake.

Kakashi could see the shocked expression on her face, even without eyes. He smiled. "Well, why are you just standing there? Not _man_ enough?"

She backhanded the Copy nin, drawing blood. "Fuck you, Hatake!"

Kakashi forced a laugh after spitting out a reasonable amount of blood. "Sasori's grandmother hits harder than you." Tayuya was infamous for her "anger problems". And Orochimaru couldn't use him if he was dead, nor would Pein make the effort to save him. So, _piss her off_.

Tayuya threw a full right hook to Kakashi's cheek bone. It broke. Tayuya was the one laughing now. "I wonder if your master will still love you when you're broken material." She stomped her foot in mock tantrum, obviously trying to be over-dramatic. "Damn it. Hidan already beat us to it." She sighed. "So, was Itachi able to stifle his vomit long enough to fuck you, knowing that Hidan had already used you like a rag doll? Or did he make you put a bag over your head?"

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to make it bleed. He needed to shut her up now, before she got the best of him. But he couldn't. Those repressed memories came flooding back, and he froze.

Tayauya played on it. "How does it feel to be fucked senseless? Or should I say 'raped'?" She giggled. "Nah, you probably screamed for more. 'Please Hidan! Don't stop!'" She laughed again. Amused by her own joke.

"I bet you practice that line a lot when your with Orochimaru," Kakashi retorted, taking an opening when he could. He got what he had hoped for: a seering pain was ripping at his chest. He couldn't see what she used, but he'd bet his life, regardless of what it was worth at the moment, that it was a crowbar. He fought the urge to cry out, settling for a muffled gasp instead.

"Shut up! Lord Orochimaru treats us well, unlike your sadistic Pein." She said his leader's name with as much acidity as she could manage.

Kakashi laughed. "Then why do you have that big friggin 'hickey' on your neck?" He got another blow to the chest for his troubles. This one was lower and managed to hit some internal organs. He coughed up blood in pints now. His captor wasn't being careful at all. It wouldn't be much longer.

"I'll show you what this 'hickey' can do!" Tayuya wound chakra into her fist, focusing all her hatred on the silver haired man infront of her. She threw her fist right into his chest. Kakashi flew backwards, breaking the chair with the fall. Tayuya gave him no chance to recover. Before he even could get to his feet, she sent the crowbar crashing into his side, shattering bones and tearing sinew. Kakashi couldn't help but cry out this time. Tayuya's curse mark began to cover her face as she became enraged. She had given up on insults all together, now only settling for screams of agony. She thrashed the bound Copy nin senselessly, covering his entire body in hideous welts and bruises.

Kakashi had lost count of hits he'd taken. His consciousness was failing, and the pain all seemed to swell into one. He could hear her yelling as she hit him, and he thought he heard her laugh between blows. But his hearing was starting to fade, it could've been his own delusion. Everything was going quiet; it was almost peaceful. He didn't even realize he was still screaming. He barely realized when she stopped.

Tayuya kicked Kakashi onto his back. He didn't resist. He couldn't. She looked him over carefully, admiring her work. She stepped on his hand, digging her heel into it. Kakashi whimpered in response, letting her know that he was still conscious. Tayuya smiled. She knelt by his head and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head up to face her. She squeezed unintentionally, unable to control her anger, but she was still delighted when he whimpered. She pulled off his blindfold. "Tell me where Pein is."

Kakashi took a moment to control his ragged breathing. A facade of defeat played across his red and porcelain face as he pointed to the opposite wall. "Go ..." He winced, pleasing Tayuya. The pain in his side was unbearable. "fuck ..." He could see the renewed anger ablaze in her eyes. "...yourself..." A bloody grin was the exclamation mark to his defiant insult. It wasn't long before that smile was whiped off his face, or rather punched.

Tayuya was livid now. She thrashed the Copy nin until he wasn't moving, then she hit him a few more times just for the hell of it. It wasn't until Kakashi was lying in a pool of his own blood did the door slam open.

Kakashi felt an eery calm dwell in the room, and for a moment he thought the woman had finally killed him. All he saw was darkness. But when he strained his eyes, he saw the silhoutte of Orochimaru backhanding Tayuya into a wall. He would've smiled if his death wish hadn't just been denied.

"I need him alive!" The voice seemed so far away. Almost like another world. _This was all a dream. _"You worthless whore! No wonder your pathetic mother abandoned you!" Kakashi heard a girl crying. _Was it Tayuya? No, she doesn't know how to cry. This must be a nightmare._ He focused his blurred vision to the crying heap in the corner. It was true. She was sobbing.

Suddenly, Kakashi was lifted off the cold ground. A meek cry escaped his lips as the man's arms met his injured back. Kakashi was carefully layed on a gurney, and the stranger quickly began healing his major wounds. He saw a glimmer of light reflect off circular glasses. Kabuto had come to his rescue. _Definitely nightmare..._

* * *

Kakashi woke up to a blinding light. He immediately closed his eyes and tried to cover them with his hand, but the restraints kept him still. His wrists were wrapped in leather and chakra seals, more of the same around his ankles. Cloth lined the restraints to keep him from hurting himself. He felt like a patient at a mental hospital. Unfortunately, all of his wounds were gone. He felt wonderful, despite the uneasiness of being anywhere near Orochimaru.

Kabuto dimmed the lights and stood over him. He stuck a syringe in Kakashi's arm.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked innocently. "Poison?"

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "It's to keep you conscious. Makes the survival chances a little better."

_Damnit._

Kakashi watched as Kabuto began gathering medical supplies. Kabuto gently set some supplies on a table next to Kakashi's bed. He glanced upward, Kakashi did the same. "He's ready."

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat or six. He watched helplessly as the sannin advanced.

"Kakashi," Orochimaru purred. "You gave me a scare. We thought you'd passed on."

"What do you care..." Kakashi already knew. He just wanted to delay whatever was about to happen.

Orochimaru sighed. "I'm sure Pein must've told you my intentions by now. You Akatsuki members confide all you secrets to Pein, no?"

"You know we do," Kakashi sneered. Truthfully, they had to confide in Pein. The Human path could read their minds anyway, might as well tell him the truth.

"Yes, but does Pein lend the same courtesy to you?" He smiled. "Or does your leader like to keep dirty, little secrets?"

Kakashi didn't reply. He just glared stubbornly at the ceiling, trying to avoid the sannin's gaze.

Pale lips crept upward at the sides, pulling into a smile and bearing some unusually sharp teeth. Orochimaru laughed quietly, as if he told himself a joke. "Oh, Kakashi. You're the only one who doesn't know!"

"Know what?" Kakashi asked, voice lined with contempt. He had reached the last of his patience with the man.

"Do you remember that day?" Orochimaru paused, only to irritate the helpless Copy nin. "That day ... what was it? ..."

"Out with it!"

"All good things to those who wait." Orochimaru smiled. He touched his slender finger to his chin in thought, then continued. "Oh, yes. The day Leader-sama provided an escort for your student ..." The sannin paused again.

Kakashi's face paled, but he tried to stay calm.

"What was her name..."

"Sakura," Kakashi murmured.

"Oh, yes. Pink hair, right?" He didn't wait for an answer. He wanted to get to the good part. "So, she and Leader-sama are on their way to Konoha. And Pein fabricates this wonderful idea. Do you know what he was thinking, Kashi? Do you mind if I call you 'Kashi'?"

"Fuck you," Kakashi seethed through clenched teeth.

Orochimaru laughed openly. "That's not very nice, _Kashi. _I _was_ going to leave out the more gruesome details."

Kakashi's heart sank. His chest ached from the beating his heart was taking.

The sannin continued. "Pein was thinking, 'Konoha is pretty determined when it comes to getting their shinobi back. But what if Kakashi does something really naughty? Then they won't want him back!' He was right, you know. It was a brilliant idea, even if it did come from Pein. So, Pein dresses up as you in an Akatsuki cloak. After he brainwashed your precious, little student, of course. Then, he does something unimaginable. Can you guess what it is?"

Kakashi fought the tears. _Please don't say she's dead. Please..._

"No insults this time? That's disappointing." The sannin whiped the tears off Kakashi's cheeks. "Don't worry, she's not dead. But, she still thinks it's you pinning her up against that tree." He could see Kakashi recoil under the restraints and turned around to allow himself a smile before facing the Copy nin again. "And she screams for you to stop, but you don't. You just keep going. And she cries. And cries. For you to please stop."

Kakashi had his eyes clenched shut and he was shaking. He tried to block out the words. It wasn't true.

"He raped her until she was bleeding, writhing in agony. Then, when she asked him 'why?', he... you... said, 'because you're pathetic...'."

"Shut up! I'm not falling for your stupid little scheme!" Kakashi managed to yell, but his voice was shaking.

"Oh, need more proof?" Orochimaru held up a paper. It was a front page of Konoha's news paper, dated a few months earlier. The title's bold letter held nothing but pain. _Hatake Kakashi: Dead or Alive_. The rest of the article didn't look too promising. The sannin leaned in so Kakashi could read the fine print. He skimmed through it, just looking at the facts. _Hatake is considered armed and extremely dangerous. Two ANBU last spotted him outside Konoha earlier today. Seen with Haruno Sakura. _He flinched. _ANBU found Sakura raped and beaten by Hatake. Injuries were minor, but emotional trauma is extensive. _The rest was hate-filled comments from the author and the villagers.

Kakashi's mismatched eyes were wide with both fear and anger. He felt like he was suffocating.

"Did you honestly think you could trust him?" the sannin continued. "Any of them?"

Kakashi closed his eyes, blinking away tears.

"I can make this better, Kakashi. I can make him pay for what he did." Orochimaru ran a comforting hand through Kakashi's silver hair. He didn't deny the touch. The sannin smiled. "Tell me where Pein is."

Silver brows furrowed together to compliment an icy gaze. "Go to hell."

The sannin faultered at the sudden act of defiance. He knew he'd lost this battle. "Still obedient to that sadistic bastard?" Orochimaru hissed. "Even your disgrace of a father would be ashamed."

Kakashi flinched at the mention of his father. But the sannin was right. What the hell had he gotten himself into? How had he allowed this to happen? He hated Pein. But the anger for _him_ was short-lived when compared to the hatred he had for himself. After all, it was he who was naive enough to believe Pein. Not only believe him, but blindly follow his every order. Kakashi's pride was gone. He might as well have been one of Sasori's puppets. All of Konoha's ... of Sakura's suffering ... was due to him. And then... _Itachi_. Was the Uchiha's love all just a ruse to keep him obedient? He didn't even want to think about it. His mind wouldn't even comprehend it.

Orochimaru interrupted Kakashi's morose thoughts, to which he was almost grateful. "I'm sure you know by now that this was going to happen whether you complied or not." The sannin turned Kakashi's head to the side. He gently pressed his cold lips to the soft skin of Kakashi's neck before sinking his teeth in.


	13. Sasuke

Kakashi's screams echoed through the abysmal prison commonly know as the Sound village. Fire flowed through his veins as the curse mark consumed him. He writhed on the small bed, pulling desperately at the binds which now dug into his skin, bruising to the bone. His mind was filled with nothing but pain. He saw himself in flames. He could only hear the beating of his own heart and waited for it to stop. He begged for it to stop, for darkness to overcome him. But it never did.

Orochimaru walked casually back to his room, humming quietly to the shrill outcry of his newest victim. He softly shut the door, muting the tortuous sounds.

"I think you're enjoying that a little too much." The raven haired boy stood quitely in the shadows, arms crossing over his chest stubbornly.

"Oh, so I do, Sasuke. Don't you find such outcries mellifluous?" Orochimaru grinned slightly.

"Irritating," Sasuke retorted smugly. "It's hard to concentrate on training when I have to listen to _that_. Can't you shut him up?"

"Why don't you go visit our new guest? I'm sure you'll like him... You used to. Well..." Orochimaru raised a slender finger to his chin, thinking.

"Well, what?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

Orochimaru shrugged. "He was fucking your brother."

"What..." Sasuke asked meekly, his voice barely audible. He let his arms fall carelessly to his sides as he stared at the sannin in utter shock. "Itachi...?"

"Yes..." Orochimaru said calmly, a little concern in his voice for the boy's sanity. "We finally caught him, Sasuke. All this effort has finally paid off...," the sannin stated proudly. The grin broadening on his placid face.

"Caught who?!" Sasuke asked, more impatient than ever.

"Why, Kakashi, of course." Orochimaru's expression clearly read 'duh'. "It was a little more difficult because of his recent defection to Akatsuki."

"Kakashi defected?! From Konoha?" Sasuke looked like he was about to have a heart attack any moment. A seisure at the very least. "And he's having ...sex... with my brother?"

Orochimaru just shook his head in disappointment. "Sasuke, you _really_ need to get out more." _If he wasn't so obsessed with his damned brother... _Orochimaru smiled to himself. "Honestly, the whole shinobi world knows about Kakashi's defection."

Sasuke balled his hands into fists and stormed out the door. He stopped before the room that contained Kakashi. His memories wandered to Konoha. He was helping Sakura and Naruto defeat the bell test. He remembered being buried by the Copy nin, in front Naruto... How he, Naruto, and Sakura had strived to reveal Kakashi's hidden face, and failed miserably. Kakashi's stupid reading habits. His bizarre excuses for being late. And his most recent memory... Being tied to a tree as Kakashi begged him to give up. To forget Itachi. _Is that why Kakashi asked me to forget my brother? Because they were _fucking_? _Sasuke tightened his grip on the doorknob, crushing the metal between his clenched fist.

"He's not even going to know who you are, Sasuke." Orochimaru had his hand firmly locked on the boy's shoulder. "Wait until he's of 'sound' mind."

Sasuke shook off the cold hand. "'Sound' mind? You mean brainwashed, like you've done to the rest of your pathetic followers?" Sasuke was backhanded for his efforts. He fell back against the wall. He already felt the soreness in his cheek as he whiped the blood off his lip. This was going to bruise. He glared sharingan, a little touch he added to mock the sannin. Orochimaru scowled in response and walked away. Sasuke wasn't surprised. It wasn't the first time the sannin hit him, trying to "encourage loyalty".

Sasuke thought about going in the room and waiting for the curse mark to end its tortuous reign over his sensei. But the screaming was too loud. As much as he wanted to see Itachi's lover suffer, he couldn't stand the screaming, the agony in his eyes. The same agony, the same hoarse cry that echoed through the mind of his eight-year-old self so many years ago. Sasuke pressed his hands to his ears and walked away. Far away.

He found himself waiting outside Kakashi's cell. The prison was sound proof, and relatively void of people since Orochimaru had either killed or converted the only prisoners. Quiet. The only place he could really sleep. It would be a few more hours, at least. _Might as well..._ Sasuke walked into the opposite cell and laid down on the small bed. His exghausted eyes closed almost immediately, and he was sleeping like the dead.

"Mother..." Sasuke whimpered, eyes wide and scared. He clutched the ragged sheets as he waited for the remnants of his nightmare to pass. But the memory was quickly forgotten. Soft pants were echoing from the other cell. _Kakashi._ He walked quietly to the hallway and glanced into the small hole in the metal door. "Ka..." The word caught in his throat. Kakashi wasn't alone. Sakon held the Copy nin down by the wrists on the small bed. He was panting, in pleasure. And, if Sasuke listened closely enough, he could here Kakashi whimper. He watched as Sakon thrust violently into his sensei. When Sakon realized his victim wasn't going to fight back, he grabbed Kakashi's hips and pulled him in harder, making the Copy nin scream into the bed, followed by a choked sob. Sasuke's stomach churned as he heard the muffled cry. They hadn't noticed him yet. He sank back into the cell, hugging his hands tightly to his ears and waiting for it to be over.

Finally, he heard the last satisfied gasp from Sakon. Footsteps; he'd gotten off Kakashi. Sasuke sighed in relief, but it was short lived.

"Did you enjoy this? I hope so. Because, now that you've killed my lover, you're going to take his place." Sakon's voice was lined with hatred for the Copy nin, and sadistic lust. Sasuke heard the sound of metal cutting into flesh, followed my a hoarse cry from Kakashi. "You're fucking lucky Lord Orochimaru wants you alive." Sakon hissed. He made sure to slam the door on his way out.

Sasuke didn't know whether to get up and confront Kakashi or leave when he was asleep. How hurt would the Copy nin be if he knew his ex-student had witnessed the rape? No, Kakashi's pride was everything to him, he couldn't let him know. But he needed to talk to him.

"I know you're there." Kakashi's voice was weak and despondent. The words sent a shiver up the Uchiha's spine. He stood hesitantly before making his way to face his former sensei. Kakashi looked at him curiously for a second. He furrowed his silver eyebrows together, straining his blurred vision in the dim light. "Sasuke?"

"K...Kakashi?" The name finally struggled out of Sasuke's throat. His voice sounded weak, too weak for his liking. But he didn't notice. His thoughts were completely overwhelmed by the deadened face before him. Maybe the lighting was making the bruises and the rings under the Copy nin's eyes look more pronounced. Regardless, Kakashi looked like shit. Bones stood out plainly on his thin, starved body, or on what parts Sasuke could see. Red lashes marked his chest and back. He had a black eye, swelling shut over the sharingan. His lip was bloody and swollen... His lips could be seen. Sasuke couldn't help but gawk at the man's uncovered face. He couldn't help but wonder why Kakashi would want to hide his face. He was handsome. He could imagine why Itachi would want him... _Shut up! It's Kakashi and Itachi!_

Kakashi must've noticed Sasuke's peering eyes. He raised his shackled hands and covered his mouth. "Better?"

Sasuke nodded. Then abruptly shook his head. "...You don't have to do that. I'm sorry I stared." _Why am I apologizing!? I'm not the one fucking Itachi!_

Kakashi just lowered his hands quietly and stood in silence.

Sasuke looked at the Copy nin again, this time forcing a scowl. "So, I hear your _fucking_ Itachi?"

Kakashi rolled his un-swelled eye. "If you want to be technical about it, he's _fucking_ me."

Sasuke grimaced as a wave of unwanted images flashed through his mind. Most of them were of Itachi raping Kakashi, since the previous sex act was the only he'd ever witnessed. Too busy with revenge to pay any mind to relationships. Though, the thoughts made it harder to hate Kakashi. He had to keep reminding himself the Copy nin wanted Itachi. He did it willingly. "Why? ... Why would you betray Konoha?"

Kakashi sighed. "Pein thought he could protect me better than Konoha could. If that's the truth. I'm not sure."

"Protect you from who?"

"Your master..." Kakashi uttered meekly. Sasuke didn't fail to notice the falter in his voice. Kakashi was afraid of the sannin. Making it even harder to hate him. Or even dislike him.

"But you went willingly?" Sasuke tried not to push Kakashi. For some unknown reason he wanted Kakashi to be safe. Needed him to be safe.

Kakashi hesititated. "No. Not at first. But I accepted it, and eventually became friends with some of them. Most of them."

"And ... Itachi?" Sasuke paled a little. All he could see was his parents' shocked expression as they lay dead on the floor.

Kakashi just nodded, affirming the rumors.

Sasuke felt like choking the man now. How could he stand there so calmly? "She was my mother, Kakashi. He killed my mother!"

Kakashi leaned against the door. "She was his mother too, Sasuke..."

"Shut up, Kakashi," the boy said quietly. "Am I supposed to listen to your lectures? You're the one who's sleeping with a murderer. You're more fucked up than I am." He knew he was pushing the Copy nin, but he couldn't hold the words back. It was like he was being controlled by the monster inside him.

Kakashi turned to glare at the boy. "I bet you didn't know Fugaku was beating him."

Sasuke laughed. "Is that what he told you? I bet it was just to get you in bed. I didn't know you were so easy." He didn't mean to say that. He didn't even know where it came from. He was just numb, and the words came out mindlessly.

"I saw the scars, Sasuke. He isn't lying about this."

Sasuke looked at him confused. "What scars?"

"You didn't know?"

Sasuke shook his head. He hadn't realized before now. His brother was always self-conscious. He wouldn't even go swimming if it meant taking his shirt off. Maybe Kakashi was telling the truth.

Kakashi continued. "He's never told anyone before now. Maybe there's more to it." Kakashi didn't seem to believe his own encouragement. The words sounded hopeless, depressed.

But Sasuke seemed hopeful. He glanced down the halls, then leaned in to whisper. "Is someone coming to rescue you?"

Kakashi shrugged, then regretted it when the curse mark sent fire through his shoulder. He winced. "Probably. They don't want Orochimaru to have me. It's dangerous for them." Probably shouldn't have said that. Sasuke could use the knowledge to get to his brother.

But, apparently, the boy had a sudden change of heart. "I'll try to keep you alive until then. I'd get you out myself, but it's too risky."

Kakashi nodded. "Don't get yourself into trouble."

A door opened, giving way to Kabuto and Tayuya. The two walked straight to Kakashi and Sasuke. Kabuto eyed Sasuke suspiciously. He always did this, out of jealousy. But Sasuke was still nervous. Tayuya just glared at Kakashi.

The red-head turned her attention to Sasuke. "Beat it, brat. We've got work to do." She unraveled a whip teasingly.

Kakashi paled, whimpering slightly as Kabuto pulled him out of the cell.

Sasuke felt helpless as he saw Kakashi now trembling in front of him. He could only watch as they dragged his friend away. Under the light, he saw Kakashi. His pale skin was pulled taught over his bones. He looked so fragile. Sasuke felt sick in the pit of his stomach. Kakashi wasn't going to make it much longer, whether Orochimaru wanted him alive or not. Almost on cue, he heard screams echo the hall. _Itachi, hurry._


	14. Savior

Itachi twirled strands of silver hair around his fingers. He hadn't moved from his bed for days except to eat and go to the bathroom. Kisame and Tobi tried cheering him up, but nothing seemed to work. Until now.

"Itachi-chan!" Tobi screamed, arms flailing, door nearly flying off its hinges. "Itachi-chan, get up! Up, up up, UP!"

Itachi buried his head in the pillow. "Go... away..."

"No," Tobi retorted stubbornly. "You are going to love Tobi! Know why?"

Kisame rushed to the door way, wide grin bearing his razer teeth. "Itachi, Leader-sam--"

"I'm going to tell him! Shut up!" Tobi yelled.

Itachi grumbled. "Tell me what?"

Tobi clapped his hands together excitedly. "Leader-samafoundKakashi!"

Itachi turned his stunned expression to Kisame, begging confirmation.

Kisame nodded, still grinning. "They had him underground, that's why it took so long to find him. We thought Leader was going to flood the whole valley pretty soon."

Itachi leapt from the bed, nearly plowing down Tobi and Kisame on his way to see Pein. He wanted to hug the red-head, which said a lot considering who was doing the hugging. But he managed to restrain himself. Partly because Pein would just throw him into a wall. Partly because he looked like he was going to fall dead any minute. Pein was strong, Itachi knew first hand, but even the Akatsuki leader had limits. Apparently, nearly flooding the enitre shinobi world was Pein's limit. Yet, in the midst of death, he still sat stoicly in front of the criminal organization, devising ingenious plans as if it were any other day.

"Itachi." Pein's soft, yet authoritive voice interrupted the silence.

"Yes, Leader-sama?" The Uchiha sounded happy for the first time since Kakashi had been kidnapped.

Pein sighed. "I know you're not going to like this, but I need you to stay back and trust your comrades."

Itachi felt crushed for a moment. He wanted nothing more than to see Kakashi. He finally realized, since Kakashi was taken from him, that he needed the Copy nin. Kakashi gave him a reason to live again.

Kisame nudged Itachi's shoulder. "Don't worry, Itachi."

"We'll rip Orochimaru's ugly, little head off," Hidan added with a smile.

...

_The silver-haired White Fang stood on the edge of Konoha mountain, above the fourth Hokage. Kakashi saw the wind blow through his father's hair, pushing the locks gracefully from his face. But it was wrong. All wrong. "Father!" echoed in the background as he heard himself scream. He ran. His small, child's legs only carried him so far. He reached his hand out as if to grab Sakumo, but he was so far away. He was so slow, and every step seemed to be a struggle. "Father!" he screamed again. The silver-haired man glanced back at him over his shoulder. This wasn't his father. A glimmer of red reflected off the man's eye. His face shrouded in mystery. Then he turned away again._

_Kakashi gazed upon Konoha. A flash of bad memories encouraging his final step. He took one last look at the twilight sky._

Kakashi whiped a cold drop of water off his face. He was a little shaken from the bad dream, but he was fairly used to it now. It was only slightly different from the previous one of his father taking the fall, not himself. Another drop pelted his temple and ran into his eye. He blinked it away and whiped his forehead. A cold drop spilled down his neck. _What the hell?_ Kakashi glanced at the ceiling. Water seeped through the cracks in the cement. It came down heavier now, almost raining on him. He winced as the rain fell on a wound. And then it stopped, like it knew it was hurting him.

"Kakashi," whispered a fimiliar voice. Kakashi struggled to his feet and met coal black eyes through the small hole in the cell door. He gave Sasuke a half-hearted smile in some skewed attempt of encouragement. It didn't work. Never had. Sasuke could see right through his facade, especially now that he had nothing to hide behind. "Here, brought you something to eat." Sasuke held out a piece of crumpled bread he had in his pocket. The boy had brought him food everyday, for which Kakashi was grateful. But the Copy nin had the suspicion the boy used it as an excuse to see him, or rather get away from Orochimaru. Because, usually, he never left.

"Thanks, but I thought I told you to stop feeding me. What if you get caught?" Kakashi took the bread and started picking at it. It could've been the last food he would see for awhile, so he was going to savor it.

Sasuke scowled, eyebrows pulling together, lips pursing. _He looks like his brother_. "Who gives a damn if I get caught? I'm sick of staying here."

Kakashi choked a small piece of bread down his dehydrated throat. "And where are you going to go if you get out?"

"Well..." Sasuke looked up at him carefully. "I was hoping... I could go with you."

"To Akatsuki?" Kakashi said a little too loudly for his sore throat. "Are you sure?"

"How bad can it be? It has to be better than this."

Kakashi sighed. "I don't think I'm going back to Akatsuki."

Sasuke's scowl faded. "Why aren't you going back?"

Sorrow played across Kakashi's hollow eyes. "Turns out I was just a pawn all along. Expendable. Maybe Leader-sa... Pein did protect me from Orochimaru, or tried to. But at what cost?" He wasn't going to tell Sasuke about Sakura's rape. It would only add to his long list of tragedies, and he was already falling apart.

Tears welled in the boy's eyes, threatening to spill over. He turned his head to blink the tears away. "You have to go back. Are you going to wander around as a missing-nin until ANBU finds you?"

_I was actually thinking of a more immediate death. _Kakashi's exhausted mind almost let him blurt it out. He paused to make sure he wasn't going to say anything stupid in front of Sasuke. "I'm not going back. But if you go to them, I won't stop you." Shouldn't have said that.

Sasuke tensed. Kakashi could almost hear the boy's teeth grinding together. "So you're just giving up? That's your plan?" Sasuke shot an angry, accusing look at the prisoner. "And what about my brother?"

It was Kakashi's turn to scowl this time. "What about Itachi? Why are you so ready to jump on _his _side?" Kakashi spit out the elder Uchiha's name like it was poisonous. Nearly a week of nightmares starring Itachi and Pein, secretly devising plans to rape his student, frame him, and destroy his life didn't really encourage his "forgiving" nature.

The younger Uchiha frowned. "Maybe you were right about ... father. But I need to hear it for myself. And I'd rather live with Itachi than that sadistic sannin." Sasuke looked away from Kakashi again. This time his eyes held fear. "He's getting more violent." The last sentence was barely a hushed whisper. Kakashi knew it wasn't meant to be heard. Maybe Sasuke had given up on revenge. Maybe Orochimaru had pushed him a little too far. Maybe... _he wants Itachi to protect him._

The two heard the sound of metal clanking. The door opened in slow motion, warning Sasuke to flee, which he did in a flash. Perhaps Sasuke would've rather died than stayed in Sound, but he wasn't prepared to face Orochimaru's wrath. It was a miracle Sasuke hadn't been caught already.

Kakashi slid back to his bed and hid the bread in a rip in the matress. He'd been through this routine before. Kabuto and Tayuya would drag him out of his cell. Tayuya would beat him senseless, with Kabuto watching to make sure she doesn't lose her temper. They'd ask they same old questions, to which he'd spit out a few swear words. Kabuto would heal him. They'd drag him back to his cell where Sakon would be waiting, usually complaining because they took too long. He would be fucked into unconsiousness, so he hoped (unconsciousness meant dreamless nights), and wait for it to start all over again the next day. Sometimes he wondered if the sannin hadn't already found Pein, or was working on some other means of finding him. His torturers didn't seem to have much ambition anymore.

More clanking. He hated that sound. He counted the number of clanks that unlocked the door, hoping each one would pass more slowly. On the last, his whole body tensed, preparing for the oncomming blows. But today was different.

Tayuya casually walked to the bed, swinging the key ring around her finger. "Okay, moron. This is your last chance. Join Lord Orochimaru and tell us where your handler is, or I get to kill you." she said, a little too cheerfully.

Kakashi smiled. "Make it quick. I got an appointment with the devil. Sold my soul to give you herpes." He laughed. "Oh wait, Orochimaru beat me to it."

She gave an irritated growl before grabbing a fistful of silver hair and dragging him to the torture chamber. "Oh, I am SO going to enjoy this...." She threw him carelessly on the cold, blood-stained floor and grabbed a heavy chain off a table. Kakashi knew too well about torture techniques now. Chains were slow; she was going to take her sweet time in killing him.

"Wait..." Not to elongate the process, but... "So, Orochimaru's giving up? Does that mean I win?"

Tayuya laughed. "No, moron. Sasuke's not going to run away. He's too chicken. And even if he does, it's not going to be that hard to get his brother once we find him."

Kakashi felt his heart in his feet. _No, I don't care about Itachi._ Sadly, he couldn't convince himself that. And then there was Sasuke to worry about. Up until now, Sasuke had been safe because he was the only option for Orochimaru's sharingan. But now with Itachi being a possibility, the sannin might decide to dispose of the younger Uchiha. _Shit._

A blow to the face sent Kakashi into a wall. His breath caught; he wasn't ready. He tensed just in time for the chain to whip across his back. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. But after twenty hits to the chest and back, his willpower was beginning to rebel against him. On twenty-one, which happened to find a broken rib, he cried out.

Tayuya giggled. "You look cute like that. It's ashame Lord Orochimaru wants you dead. I'd much rather keep you as a pet."

Kakashi struggled to his feet and lunged at her. Fortunately, she wasn't paying attention, and they both went crashing to the ground. Unfortunately, the fall hurt Kakashi more than Tayuya since she didn't have an array of excruciating wounds.

"Oh, Kakashi! I didn't know you felt that way about me!" Tayuya yelled, mock lust filled her voice. She grabbed Kakashi's exposed ass to add effect. "No wonder Sakon likes you so much."

The vile girl still had her eyes closed, imitating mid-orgasm. Kakashi took the opportunity to lift himself off her just long enough to hurl a fist into her jaw. Despite his weakened condition, he still inflicted considerable damage, but mostly just pissed her off. Pissed her off enough to start a choking contest. She wrapped her hands around the Copy nin's throat, and he did the same to her's. But neither tightened the grip. Both were stunned by what they heard.

Singing... Cheerful singing echoed the dark hallways of the prison. "I'll be coming around the mountain when I come. I'll be coming around the mountain when I come..."

Kakashi knew that voice all too well. Apparently, this was Pein's rescue attempt for him.

"I'll be blowing your fucking head off, I'll be ripping your fucking heart out, I'll be whacking your fucking brains out when I come!"

Hidan. Of all the people he could've sent... This was just too cruel.

The sadist kicked the door open, all smiles. "Suprise! Miss me?"

"No!" Kakashi retorted before Tayuya kicked him onto the ground.

"Too late, silly girl. You're already under my curse." Hidan had become a skeleton. Tayuya gasped in shock. "What? Is my scythe really that scary?" He stabbed himself, dead center of his chest. Tayuya cried meekly before falling to the ground. Hidan smiled, apparently happy with the outcome. He pulled the knife out of his chest. "Sorry, Kakashi. I would've ripped a few limbs off her, but Kakuzu's not here and I need my body in one piece." He shrugged.

Kakashi looked at him confused. "What? You didn't get a kick out of me being tortured?"

Hidan gaped at him, seemingly offended. "I would never! I'm the only one who gets to hurt you!" he stated proudly.

Kakashi sighed, but let Hidan help him. Hidan returned to his human look. He unbuttoned his cloak and threw it around a naked, shivering Kakashi. He picked the Copy nin up, bridal-style-- completely disregarding Kakashi's protests-- and started for the escape route.

"Hidan, wait."

"Yeah?"

Kakashi paused, not knowing if his savior would agree. "I... I can't leave Sasuke here."

"Oh, the others have gone to look for him."

Kakashi smiled in relief. Atleast something had gone right. Maybe his luck was starting to turn. Now he just had to confront Pein... and Itachi...


	15. Sit Stay Play dead

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Relatives decided to come visit for my birthday. Damn them all to hell...

Anyway, I might revise this chapter. Didn't like it too much. But, I wanted to get the story updated. So, yeah...

Thank you, reviewers. You make my day.

* * *

Kakashi wrapped the Akatsuki cloak tightly around himself as he lay in front of the small fire. He'd been lying nearly comatose for hours, waiting for his "partner" who was off doing Jashin knows what. But at least Hidan had left him alone to rest, so he wasn't complaining. His body yearned for sleep. The horrid wounds and diminished chakra level were burning his skin, like he was lying in the fire instead of next to it. But, somehow, the pain was an afterthought. His mind, drowning in fear of the events that lie only a day away, didn't even comprehend this physical discomfort. He could only think about Itachi. He expected the worst: Itachi knew everything, and even had a hand in it. Their whole relationship was a charade, and he was left alone. Again. Only this time, he had no one to go back to. Save Orochimaru, which was just ridiculous... Wasn't it?

Scream. A small echo sounded off the cave walls and caught the Copy nin's attention; someone had cried for help. Kakashi staggered to his feet as he thought through the possible reasons behind this interruption. Either it was all in his head, or Hidan decided to torment some passerby he found in the woods. Kakashi limped away from the safety of the hollow and tried to find Hidan. Soon, he heard someone pleading. The screaming had stopped, but the words were unrecognizable through choked sobs. He wasn't listening anyway. It didn't matter what the mysterious victim said, the outcome was always the same. Hidan would delightedly kill him, slowly and painfully.

Hidan was talking now. The tone was acidic and frigid all at the same time, that of a sadist. Kakashi just limped a little faster, despite his common sense pleading to run from the crimson eyed immortal. The mist cleared enough to see the victim. Hidan had him tied to a tree. A green vest indicated shinobi, and since they were in the Land of Fire, it must've been a Leaf ninja. Kakashi felt a lead weight drop in his stomach as he thought of the friends he might have to watch die. Hidan started teasing the man with his scythe, rubbing a blade under the man's chin. Another whimper.

"Hidan, that's enough." Kakashi's voice sounded cold, even when compared to Itachi's, but he didn't notice. He did notice the man shiver slightly and his head perk up in recognition.

"Kakashi," Hidan started. The bound man shuddered. "You should be resting." A small hint of concern. Yes, concern. At first, Kakashi thought someone had shadowed Hidan and was trying to ambush the Copy nin. But then... "Or are you too excited about getting laid that you can't sleep?" Hidan, and it was definitely Hidan, giggled foolishly. The bound man cringed.

Kakashi walked closer to the two, trying not to seem too interested in the captive. If it was one of his friends, he didn't want Hidan knowing it. He glanced uncaringly at the man. But the brunette chuunin caught him off gaurd. Chesnut eyes looked back at him in shock, but quickly tightened into a glare. If looks could kill...

Kakashi was himself again, or his Akatsuki self. "Iruka?" If any emotion showed, it was annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

Iruka pursed his lips into a tight line and looked straight down.

Hidan laughed. "He came alone. Looking for us! What an idiot." Iruka flushed, but said nothing.

Kakashi let a sigh escape his lips, then looked at Hidan, still having to force himself to stay calm. "I can walk. Can you take care of him?" He wasn't even going to suggest killing Iruka.

Hidan was. "Why don't we just hack him to bits and be done with it?" Iruka looked up now, completely horrified.

Kakashi shrugged. "Sure." Iruka turned his petrified expression to him. Hidan did the same, but he was smiling. Kakashi continued. "But you're taking the blame when Leader-sama finds out."

"Yeah, because Leader-sama's going to care about some dumbshit teacher..."

Iruka was bright red and glared at the ground again. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "No. But Konoha does. And they're going to be pissed when they find him dead in the woods." Konoha would come looking for the teacher either way, but the lie might keep Iruka alive, for the time being atleast.

Hidan sighed. "Can I keep him as a pet?"

_No! _"Sure."

Iruka was about ready to break down and cry. Kakashi could see the tears threatening to pour over. But the stubborn bastard bit his lip and blinked them away as Hidan untied him.

Hidan tied the chuunin's hands behind his back and led him back to the cave. It wasn't a long walk, but it was slow. Iruka had a sprained ankle, and without free hands to steady his balance, he often ran into trees and tripped on nearly everything. Hidan eventually threw the protesting chuunin over his shoulder and carried him the rest of the way. When they reached the cave, Hidan threw his pet unceremoniously on the ground next to the dying fire. Iruka landed with a thud and a whimper, but refused to cry out. Kakashi took his place on a bed of leaves near the chuunin, ignoring Iruka's attempts to back away from him.

Hidan put a foot on Iruka's shoulder to hold him down. The teacher looked up at him like an abused puppy. Wide eyes and all. Hidan smiled. "Stay." Iruka shivered at the command. Hidan turned to Kakashi. "I'm going to get some more wood. Can you watch him?" Kakashi just nodded. Hidan glanced at his new pet again. "I'll just be right outside anyway, in case he tries to escape."

Hidan left the two alone, but they could hear him swearing just outside. They sat in silence, both seemingly captivated by the dying flames. Iruka continued to scowl. He glared at the fire, like he was trying to damn it back to hell. Kakashi ignored him.

"Why?" Iruka broke the silence, waking Kakashi from his daze.

The Copy nin looked at Iruka irritably. Iruka continued to scowl at the fire. "Why what?"

Iruka scoffed. "'Why what?'" he mocked. "Why did you betray Konoha? Why did you join Akatsuki? Why are you sleeping with Itachi? Why ... Why Sakura?" Iruka choked out the last words. Pain was clearly written on his face, even in the darkness.

Kakashi grimaced. No one had ever asked him that. He needed to come up with a lie; if Iruka knew the truth, Pein might've killed him. "What reason did I have to stay?"

"For your friends! For the village!" Iruka was trying to sound strong, despite the tremble in his voice. Kakashi knew all he had to do was talk loudly enough for Hidan to hear and Iruka would shut up.

"'For the village?' The village that took us for granted. Thought us tools of war. Expendable."

Iruka was quiet for a moment. His thoughts recalled the despondent, silver-haired genin. How cold the boy was before Obito, after his father. "Kakashi, your father was a great man. He-" A glare cut him off.

"He valued human life above a mission to fetch a scroll. He saved his friends' life! And he was hated for it. Your precious villagers drove my father to suicide all over a piece of fucking paper. Show me the honor in Konoha's actions, and I'll happily rejoin. If they don't drive me to suicide as well." Kakashi couldn't help but feel truth in those words. He didn't even realize his voice had gotten louder as he talked until he saw Iruka's morbid expression.

Iruka was quiet again. Whether he was afraid Hidan had heard them or he simply didn't have an answer, Kakashi didn't know. He was just thankful the teacher had stopped interrogating him.

Hidan walked in casually. Grin spread wide across his face. He'd been listening. He crouched down, throwing small branches into the orange flames then watching them grow. Iruka tried to pull himself away from the man. All he had gotten was Hidan's attention. Hidan grabbed Iruka's ankles and pulled his legs away from his chest. He crawled over him, resting on the chuunin's hips and pinning him to the ground. Kakashi heard Iruka whimper; his hands still bound and trapped under his and Hidan's combined body weight. Hidan wrapped a hand under Iruka's chin and brought the chuunin's gaze to his own. "Pet. No one was following?"

Kakashi could hear Iruka's breathing come in short, unneven bursts, and shaking as he trembled. It was better than his own breathing, which wasn't coming at all. Iruka was trying to stay calm, trying to decide wether to lie. "No."

"Oh, that's nice." Hidan smiled. Completely oblivious to his pet's suffering. "When is Konoha expecting you back?"

Iruka panicked. What was the best lie? Would they kill him if they couldn't keep him? Truthfully, no one would be looking for him anytime soon. Recently, he was known for long walks, in which he'd be gone for weeks alone or with Mizuki and his sister outside the village. He felt Hidan's grip tighten around his neck. "No. Not soon. Like a week." He blurted it out before he knew what he was saying. Was that too long? Too short?

Hidan smiled. "I think that's enough time, eh Kashi?"

Kakashi scowled at the use of his pet name. "Plenty."

Iruka didn't know wether to be thankful or angry. Sure, his old crush just saved his life, but he also damned him to a life of slavery. He stopped Hidan from torturing him, but he was so cold now.

"Why were you out here? What was your mission?"

"Um...I was just taking a walk."

"Haha. Konoha nins. So full of shit." Hidan relaxed a little, but leaned back onto Iruka's crotch, making the chuunin squirm under him.

"I'm serious! I just lost track of time and wandered out here." Iruka was almost begging.

Hidan slapped him. "Stop lying. Or I'll spank you right infront of Kashi." Both Kakashi and Iruka gawked at him. Hidan waited for an answer. "So?"

Iruka started hyperventalating again. He tried to come up with a believable lie, since Hidan wouldn't buy the truth. All that came out was "...uhhh..."

Hidan smiled. Suit yourself. He lifted himself just enough off the chuunin to yank his pants down. Iruka grabbed the hems of his pants and tried to pull them back up, but Hidan had him on his stomach and pinned to the ground. Again.

Kakashi stole a glance at Iruka's beat-red, terrified expression. "Stop it."

Hidan turned his attention to Kakashi. "Why?"

"He's not lying. Iruka hardly ever gets missions, and I've caught him wandering around the forest before."

Hidan sighed. "Can I spank him anyway?"

"What? No!"

"Come on, Kashi. Pretty please. With sugar on top?" Hidan whined.

"No. I'm tired." Much to Kakashi's surprise, Hidan stopped. It amazed the Copy nin that Hidan actually listened to him. Iruka, who was still shivering on the ground, sheepishly pulled his pants up. Hidan wrapped an arm around Iruka's waist and pulled him into his chest. Mostly to keep himself warm. Partly because he wanted to.

Kakashi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He didn't even remember falling asleep, and, for a moment, forgot where he was. He glanced around the cave. The fire had died, but sunlight seeped through the entrance.

"Morning, Kashi." Hidan smiled.

Kakashi jumped. "You're awake?"

"Shh... Pet's still sleeping."

Kakashi noticed Iruka in the dim light, who was nuzzled comfortably in Hidan's chest. Kakashi couldn't help but smile. "You're cuddling?"

Hidan's silver brows furrowed together. "Shut the hell up, Hatake. It's not like you've never cuddled with Itachi."

Kakashi grimaced at his soon-to-be-ex-lover's name. "So... But you? You never struck me as the cuddling type."

Hidan shrugged. "It's not so bad." He grabbed Iruka's face and kissed him. "Morning, Pet."

Iruka didn't seem scared, or even that surprised. He just touched his lips curiously, then followed Hidan.

It was sunset when they finally reached headquarters. Hidan and Kakashi led their captive through the maze of traps. Iruka followed timidly, not knowing what to do. Again, much to Kakashi's surprise, Iruka grabbed Hidan's hand for comfort. Hidan smiled a little.

No one noticed they had arrived yet. Kakashi snuck into his room to get clothes, Hidan and Iruka waited outside.

"Hey, Kakashi. It's about time you came home." Kisame gave him a teeth bearing grin.

"Hey, Kisame." _Does he know?_ Kakashi went to grab some clothes from the drawer. "Where's Itachi?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Hell if I know." Kisame got off the couch and stretched. "Hey. Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't get kidnapped again." He looked serious, almost.

Kakashi laughed. "Didn't plan on it. But why?"

"You know how Itachi's always in a pissy mood?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I guess."

"Well, you seem to cure him of that. And he's a lot worse when you're gone." Kisame smiled again. "Good to have you back."

Kakashi watched him walk out the door. _Itachi misses me?_ He felt the world lift off his shoulders. There was still hope. He felt his lips begging to pull upward into a smile. But he ignored it. He still had to face Pein, and he couldn't handle it if that world came crashing back down on him again. He quickly cleaned himself up and threw some clean clothes on, trying not to think of Itachi at the moment. He joined Hidan and Iruka, giving Hidan his Akatsuki cloak back. Though, he should've kept it. Without a cloak to conceal his face, Iruka wouldn't stop staring at him.

"Pet." Hidan tried to get Iruka's attention, but the chuunin was fixed on Kakashi's exposed mouth. "Pet, are you ready to meet Leader?"

That got his attention. Iruka shook his head "no", but was forced to follow Hidan anyway. Kakashi followed closely behind.

They reached the door. Pein's door. Hidan knocked. Each bang sent a suffocating chill through Kakashi's body. The turning gold knob made it even worse. His whole life replayed in that agonizing second, like he was facing Death instead of his leader. Maybe he was facing both. He slid behind Hidan and Iruka as the door opened. _Konan._ Kakashi sighed. Konan raised an eyebrow at Iruka, who was clutching Hidan's arm like his life depended on it, but ignored him. She glanced unneasily at Kakashi, forcing a smile. "Welcome back, Kakashi." Then she walked away, leaving the door open for them. Unfortunately.

Pein sat comfortably behind his desk, looking through papers. Kakashi was the first person he saw. His placid face hid a horror story, and only Pein could see it. The Copy nin looked as calm and confident as ever, and he didn't even know it. Pein smiled.

Kakashi was in a panicked state. He swore his heart was going to come up through his throat any second, and he was even prepared to choke it back down. Pein looked directly at him, like he was looking through his soul. And crushing it. If a soul could be crushed. If he still had a soul to be crushed. Pein smiled. _The son of a bitch smirked at me!_

"Leader-sama. I hope you don't mind," Hidan glanced at Iruka, then back to Pein. "but we found a Leaf shinobi on our way back."

Pein looked at Iruka, then back at Hidan. He nodded. "Send him back here tomorrow. I'll need to know his name, rank, village, etc."

Hidan smiled. "Uh... Leader..."

"You want to keep him."

"Yes."

Pein rubbed his temples. "Why don't you try taking care of this one?"

Hidan smiled even wider. "Thanks, Leader-sama. Don't worry, I won't let Kakuzu dismember him like the last one. Or let Zetsu eat him like the one before that."

"Or let Sasori turn him into a puppet," Pein added.

Hidan went to leave, dragging a horrified Iruka behind. He waited for Kakashi. "Are you coming?"

Kakashi nodded. "In a minute." It was all he could say. Hidan just shrugged and left.

"Kakashi." Pein looked at the Copy nin thoughtfully. "Welcome home."


	16. Damned lies

_Have you ever been a rabbit in the gaze of a lion? I have. Only, this lion seems to much more ruthless, fierce, and intelligent. And I seem to be paralyzed._

"Welcome home." Kakashi saw Pein's lips pull upward at the sides ever so slightly. He couldn't find even a hint of evil in Pein, despite how much he expected it and looked for it. His expression was undeniably calm, peaceful. His very presence was hypnotizing. Pein's eyes softened. "I see we have much to discuss." He nodded to the chair in front of his desk.

Kakashi hesitantly moved forward, never taking his eyes off Pein. He reluctantly sat in the tattered chair, digging his fingers into the rough fabric of the arm-rest. He tried to collect his bearings, but he couldn't stop shaking. He was afraid. Not of Pein, nor of death. He was afraid to face the truth. He thought of the million things he wanted to say. The carefully thought out and rehearsed questions. The days of preparing for the hurt of truth. Gone in that moment, like dust in wind. The only word that came to what small part of his brain that had not yet failed him was, "Why?" _Why._ The same word uttered by Iruka in the cave. Kakashi wondered if he was Iruka's "Pein."

"He told you." It wasn't exactly a confession, but it confirmed Kakashi's fears. So it was true. There was no denying it.

Kakashi merely nodded. Lips pursed in anger, silver eyebrows furrowed together.

Pein sighed. "I am sorry you had to hear it from Orochimaru."

"Sorry I heard it from Orochimaru?!" Kakashi felt anger rising through his throat. It was coming a little more easily now. "What difference does it make who I heard it from? _You_ did it! Orochimaru's a fucking saint compared to you!" He didn't believe that, not even after all that had happened. But he was mad, and he said it anyway.

Pein thought for a moment, probably to let Kakashi calm down. "Not a day goes by when I don't want to make it right. But I can't. Not yet. Nor can I change the past." His voice never faultered. His eyes held sincerity.

Kakashi looked at him carefully. "Then why? Why Sakura?"

Pein leaned forward. "How many times has Konoha attempted to rescue Sasuke after his defection?"

Kakashi wanted to lunge at the man. The desk was short, he could make it easily. He'd most definately be killed though, especially since the chakra seals hadn't been removed yet. "What does that have to do with anything?" He managed to restrain from yelling. He didn't want an audience of Akatsuki members eavesdropping on them.

Pein just waited for an answer.

Kakashi gritted his teeth. "Maybe four. That I know of."

"The first time. Five genin, Sasuke's friends and allies, were sent to rescue him. All of whom were nearly killed. And Konoha is still trying to save him, even when he does not want to be saved."

Kakashi grimaced. The team's return was not a pleasant memory. "They risked everything to save their friend. Shinobis never break a promise, even you should know that. What's your point?"

"They would've done the same for you."

Kakashi scowled. "And they didn't because of you. It was fucking genius."

"I couldn't have Leaf shinobi looking for us." Still too calm.

"They don't know where we are! Why would it matter? It was not worth raping an innocent girl, and you know it!" Kakashi was yelling now. He couldn't help it.

"I couldn't have them looking for us," Pein repeated. "because Orochimaru would've killed them."

Kakashi relaxed his vicelike grip on the chair. "He was counting on them to look for me. Wasn't he?"

Pein nodded. "Jiraiya would've revealed our location if it meant saving you. All Orochimaru had to do was follow them here, and he would've killed us all. Turning his attention to Konoha next."

"Then why not just tell Jiraiya not to look for us? I would've gladly told him I wasn't coming back if it meant saving Sakura!" Anger was rising in his voice again.

Pein sighed. "It's not that easy, Kakashi. If Jiraiya didn't reveal our location, shinobi would still search for you. Naruto, mainly, and I'm sure others would aid in his efforts."

Kakashi interrupted him, an unspeakable sin that no Akatsuki member has had the nerve to do since Hidan and Konan. And Hidan only did it once. "So you raped an innocent girl to make sure Naruto wouldn't happen to stumble upon our hideout? It's not like he would've found it!"

Pein glared a moment. He wasn't used to such rash behavior. "Naruto, or any other Leaf nin, would not have to stumble upon our hideout. If they came anywhere near Amegakure, they would've damned us all. Do you honestly think the Sound nin would let them pass unharmed? Orochimaru would've targeted your friends in particular, knowing you would've done whatever you could to save them. And you know better than I that much worse things could've happened to those shinobi, your friends and students, while in the hands of Orochimaru."

"Then why didn't he attack them in Konoha or while they were on a mission?"

"Why do you think I had you put Sound hitai-ates on those men?" Pein asked. Kakashi mentally kicked himself. "Tsunade thought Orochimaru was planning something, and she was right in a way. So, the village was put on alert."

Kakashi sank back into the chair. He took a few deep breaths, and found no hatred. It was logical. It made perfect sense. Damn the man for it, but it did. And to make matters worse, Pein did a terrible crime to save his friends. He couldn't hate him, even when he tried. Maybe Sakura was hurt in more ways than one, but she was alive. And so was the rest of Konoha.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth before?" Kakashi sounded more humble now, his voice calm and accepting.

"Would you have believed me? Trusted me?"

Kakashi just shook his head. "I imagine everyone knows now, huh?" He was thinking of Itachi in particular.

"Not exactly." Pein pulled a paper out of his desk. Kakashi read the title, "Konoha News".

"But the paper," Kakashi said confused, glancing at the evidence in front of him. "Who couldn't have known?"

Pein turned the paper around so Kakashi could see. _Famous Copy nin defected to Akatsuki. Student tried to stop him, but Hatake proved too strong. _The article went on to say how Sakura fought him valiantly. Two ANBU arrived just in time to save her. It still contained hateful bias, but said nothing about a rape.

"Tsunade thought it was in Sakura's best interest to protect her name," Pein explained. "Orochimaru must have a spy in Konoha, that's how he knew. Only Tsunade, the doctor, the two ANBU, the Haruno's, and a few jounin who were at the hospital actually know what happened. The rest of the villagers only 'know' about a fight."

"So, as long as Tsunade thought I ... did that... she wouldn't authorize any rescue attempts. The rest didn't need to know."

Pein nodded. He looked Kakashi in the eyes, his face suddenly serious yet filled with a hint of sorrow. "If there was any other way, I would not have done this."

Kakashi felt a wave of relief. Not all hope was lost. "I know."

"Konan is waiting for you in the medical room. And I suggest you get those healed before you see Itachi." Pein glanced at his visible bruises. "He's a nervous wreck as it is, no need to upset him any further."

Kakashi smiled, a genuine smile. He quickly headed for the door, trying to get to Konan as quickly as possible. He finally reached the door, but didn't go unnoticed. Deidara and Tobi followed him to the medical room, chatting about him and Itachi the whole way. Konan was preparing her chakra when Kakashi hugged her tightly.

Konan gasped. "You're in an awfully good mood."

Kakashi smiled. "Turns out things could've been a lot worse."

Konan returned the smile, but quickly replaced it with a scolding look and pointed to the bed. "Time for you to waste half our medical supplies."

Kakashi laughed. "Just like old times, huh?"

Konan quickly healed his wounds, mending the broken ribs and easing bruises. Some small bruises still showed, and he was still underweight, but atleast he didn't look like he was recently tortured. Konan told him to restrain from fighting and sexual activity for awhile. Deidara and Tobi laughed when Kakashi complained about it. She released the chakra seals and replaced them with a seal around the curse mark on his neck. He couldn't stop rubbing it. Orochimaru gave him a 'hickey'. He shuddered.

Kakashi wandered the halls trying to find Itachi. He was walking in circles purposely. Procrastinating. Pein and Kisame had given him plenty reassurance, but he was still nervous. Would he still love him after what happened in the Sound village? After the hickey? What would he say about Sasuke? Would he be mad that Kakashi told Sasuke about his troubled past? A meek whimper distracted him. Iruka was hiding behind Hidan again. Hidan was talking with Zetsu, completely ignoring Iruka.

Zetsu glanced around Hidan. "New pet? **Looks tasty.**"

Iruka whimpered again. No wonder he was scared.

Kakashi walked up to the three. "Hey."

Zetsu grinned. "Nice to have you back. **Itachi's been missing his pet.**"

Kakashi ignored the term 'pet'. "Thanks. Have you seen him around?" Hidan held back a laugh. Iruka blushed and scowled. Zetsu pointed to the kitchen. Kakashi headed in that direction, taking his time to calm himself down. He reached the doorway, and so did Kisame. Both of them looked through the open doorway. Itachi was stirring tea by the counter. Kisame nodded in encouragement, noticing Kakashi's anxiety, then left them alone. Kakashi took a deep breath. He straightened his shirt, ran a hand through his hair, then scolded himself for acting like a teenager with a crush. But he fixed his hair again, just in case. His heart was thudding against his chest. He felt like he was standing naked in front of Itachi when he first became an Akatsuki member. Shaking in fear, completely exposed. _No, this was worse._ Itachi glanced sideways. He knew Kakashi was there, but said nothing. Just waited. _Maybe this is wrong._ No turning back, he was already halfway there.

He stood at Itachi's side after an agonizing few seconds. He placed his hands on the counter, bracing himself for anything. Itachi placed his hand on Kakashi's. He wasn't prepared for that. His heart melted. Itachi looked at him, their eyes meeting for the first time in days, what seemed like centuries, and smiled. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi's heart fluttered. "Yeah?"

"Did Kisame tell you not to get kidnapped again?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Good. Because I don't know what I'd do without you." Before Kakashi could say another word, Itachi had him in an entrancing kiss.

...

Kisame got himself and Iruka a midnight snack before going to bed. Pein thought it would be better if Iruka got to know all the members a little better. So, here he was, bonding with a chuunin who spent his time teaching snot-nosed little brats. Iruka was timid, but atleast he would talk to him. He wondered how Hidan's pet would handle being faced with Kakuzu or Zetsu alone in "bonding time". Kisame smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see that. He brought Iruka back to Hidan's room, hoping the Jashinist was there. He knocked a few times before facing Kakuzu. Iruka was attached to his back, clutching the Akatsuki cloak until his knuckles were white. Kakuzu grumbled a string of swear words.

Kisame laughed. "Lighten up on the kid, Kakuzu." He pushed a protesting Iruka in front of him.

Kakuzu glared at Iruka. "Just stay out of my stuff. And if I see one cent missing, you'll pay for it in blood."

Iruka's face went white as a corpse. He spotted Hidan sprawled out on his bed and leapt for it. Kisame just shook his head and laughed. He walked back to his room all smiles. It was nice to go to sleep in a good mood for a change. He stepped in front of the door and reached for the handle. But stopped. A repetitive thud echoed on the wall. If he listened closely, he could hear moans. Kisame sighed. He sulked all the way to the lounge and crashed on the couch.

* * *

I was meaning to write more conversation between Kakashi and Itachi, but I was in a good mood and wanted to end the chapter on a happy note.


	17. I Have An Idea

Itachi was lost in a forest of silver hair. Kakashi's warm body was sprawled out across his own, both of them tangled in each other's arms among the satin sheets. He could feel the heat of the Copy nin's breath against his neck and soft lips pressed against his collar bone. He ran his hand gently across Kakashi's pale skin, soothingly resting on his side. Kakashi stirred under his touch. Itachi felt soft lips pull into a smile against his shoulder. He wrapped a hand behind Kakashi's neck, bringing him up to kiss him.

Someone was knocking on their door. Both ignored it, too mesmerized by each other to fully realize anything else at the moment. Itachi's tongue met Kakashi's lips. Kakashi parted them eagerly, allowing the Uchiha to re-explore every part of his mouth. The knocking became banging. Itachi pulled away from the kiss, having to almost fight Kakashi to get away. He grabbed a shoe from the floor and threw it at the door in retaliation before placing another kiss on Kakashi's awaiting lips. The embrace was short lived. Konan quite effectively destroyed the door. She stood in the entrance smiling. "Ah, Kakashi. I'm so glad you're awake." Sarcasm lined every word like venom lines a snake's fangs. "I need to see you in the medical room immediately."

Kakashi grinned. "Like, _right_ now?"

Konan looked at him sternly. "Yes. _Right now!_"

Kakashi shrugged. "Ok." He started to untangle the sheets from his naked body, then climbed over Itachi as if to follow her. Just like that.

Konan was blushing, her eyes wide as she gawked at him. She quickly turned around. "After you get some clothes on." Then she left.

Kakashi started laughing, then collapsed on the bed next to Itachi.

Itachi laughed along with him. "What was that all about?"

Kakashi snorted. "She told me to 'refrain from sexual activity'."

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen." Itachi leaned in and kissed Kakashi again. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi, pulling the Copy nin's full lips into his own until Kakashi was begging for air. Then, he trailed light pecks down his cheek to his neck. He stopped. The thing was black and hideous against Kakashi's porcelain skin. Small, curved lines revolved in a circular pattern on the nape of Kakashi's neck. _Cursed seal of Earth._ No doubt Orochimaru was planning to replace Kimimaro with Kakashi. Itachi's dark eyebrows drew together as he hid the curse mark with his hand. Kakashi recoiled from him almost completely, misunderstanding the Uchiha's actions.

"I'm sorry," Itachi whispered, pulling Kakashi back into his embrace.

"You still love me?" Kakashi murmered into his ear.

A shocked look overcame Itachi, and he was glad Kakashi didn't see it. "I'll _always_ love you. And I _will _protect you."

Kakashi felt that possesive hug again, like Itachi was afraid he'd disappear if he let go. Kakashi smiled. "You didn't know?"

Kakashi waited for the obvious question, _"Know what?"_, which never came. Instead, Itachi loosened his grip around Kakashi's slender waist, his expression suddenly seemed forlorn.

"I was supposed to tell you. But I couldn't." That was the wrong response. Kakashi's heart was in his feet, but he still held the Uchiha, wordlessly waiting for him to continue. He finally did, after an agonizing silence. "I overheard Leader-sama and Konan talking about it. He asked me to tell you, but I was so afraid of losing you... I know it was selfish of me."

"Selfish of you?" Kakashi asked angrily. "He should've told me himself. Maybe I wouldn't have trusted him, but he shouldn't have put that burden on you."

Itachi smiled a little. "I was eavesdropping. The burden was knowing how hurt you would be. Leader just thought it would be easier for you to hear it from me. He knew I... _liked_ you. If we became friends, you'd trust me a little better."

_Fucking Pein._ Kakashi suddenly felt like an angsty teenager trying to be mad at their parent.

"Have you talked to Leader-sama about it?" Itachi asked, almost anxiously.

Kakashi just nodded.

"So... what are you going to do now?"

"It doesn't take that long to put clothes on Kakashi!" Konan was yelling from the hallway, obviously trying to avoid the awkward nudity episode from happening again. "And Zetsu wouldn't mind eating you!"

"On the contrary, Konan, Kakashi would not be my first choice for a meal. **Too tough and sinewy.**"

Kakashi was almost insulted. He turned to Itachi. "I guess I have to go get my ass chewed for sleeping with you."

Itachi smiled. "Was it worth it?"

Kakashi kissed him. "Definitely."

Kakashi grabbed some clothes off the floor and put them on in bed to avoid the open doorway. Itachi wasn't helping, as he was trying to take the clothes off as soon as Kakashi had gotten them on. _At least I have an excuse for being late,_ Kakashi mused. He groggily wandered into the medical room to see Konan treating Iruka's ankle. Iruka was fidgeting sheepishly in the chair. Kakashi waved at him with a friendly 'hi'. Iruka glared back.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked innocently, trying to make small talk with his old somewhat friend.

Iruka crossed his arms over his chest and scowled, avoiding any eye contact.

Konan smiled. "I don't think he likes you."

Kakashi sighed. "What gives you that idea?"

"I don't know. Maybe the hostile glares..." Konan replied sarcastically. "Zetsu threatened to eat him. He managed to get away, but tripped and sprained his ankle."

Hidan walked in casually with a bag of ice. "What'd you do to the guy, Bakashi? I think he hates you more than Kakuzu," he asked, walking over to Iruka.

Kakashi shrugged. "Wait, 'Bakashi'? As in 'baka'?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Hidan laid the ice on Iruka's swollen ankle before giving Kakashi a toothy grin. "I know. Pet thought of it all by himself." He ruffled Iruka's hair, messing up the carefully combed ponytail. Iruka still scowled, but Kakashi could see his lips pull into an evil grin.

Kakashi sighed. Again. But he thought of this as an escape from Konan's lecture. "So, Konan. I see you're pretty busy. Maybe I can come back later?" _Or not at all..._

"Oh, don't worry Kakashi. I'm almost done." She smiled sadistically.

"I insist. Besides, Leader asked me to..."

"Shut up and sit down!"

Hidan laughed. "Someone's in trouble." Iruka grinned even wider, still scowling.

"Maybe if you'd listened to me instead of fucking Itachi, you wouldn't be here right now!" Konan yelled. Hidan was on the floor, hands around his ribs and laughing hysterically. Iruka glared daggers at Kakashi.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, blood rising to his cheeks. "Haha. About that... We didn't go _all _the way..."

"Bullshit!" Hidan managed to yell between laughing. "Couldn't resist! I knew it..."

"At least I can get some without raping people!" Kakashi retorted.

Hidan stopped laughing and stood to face him. "Low blow, ya sack of shit! And Iruka likes it, so what now?"

Kakashi's blush deepened when he looked at Iruka, hoping to find that Hidan was lying. Iruka grinned defiantly and nodded.

Konan stepped between Hidan and Kakashi, hoping to stop any fight that was about to happen. "Hidan, Iruka, I need to talk to Kakashi alone."

Hidan giggled. "Come on, Pet. Let's go have hot, dirty sex. And Bakashi's _NOT_ invited!"

Iruka smiled. "Yeah, he's probably a terrible fuck anyway."

Kakashi could hear Hidan laughing as Konan pushed him out the door. He was at a loss for words, gaping at Iruka horrified. "Konan..."

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"Did... did Iruka just say _that_?"

Konan sighed. "I know. Hidan's such a bad influence on him."

Kakashi could only nod. Huggable, loveable Iruka had just called him a 'terrible fuck'.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Konan thankfully interrupted his thoughts.

Kakashi shrugged. "How couldn't I be. I mean, I know what Hidan's like."

"Don't worry too much. I think Iruka really does like him. And Hidan's really taken to Iruka as well." Konan made him lie face down on the bed. He had to hold the bed sheets to restrain himself from fighting her when she yanked his pants down.

"How'd you know we had sex anyway? Spying on us?"

Konan scoffed. "Kisame was sleeping on the couch."

"Oh... Do we have to do this? I feel fine." Kakashi pleaded. He never had to do this with Tsunade, and he thanked the gods for it.

"Yes. I don't know what happened to you in the Sound village, and I'll keep quiet about it. But promise me you'll take it easy. Whoever did this tore some flesh, and the wounds will open again if you strain yourself."

"Fine," Kakashi grumbled.

"And you _should_ tell someone. You don't have to go through this alone."

Kakashi was silent for awhile. "I...I can't tell Itachi. He worries about me too much as it is."

Konan pulled his pants up, determining that no harm was done. "I know. But Sasori and Pein will listen. Sasori doesn't always give the best advice, and you're probably not on good terms with Pein, but they'll listen nonetheless. Deidara and Tobi would, but they can't keep their mouths shut to save their lives... And I'm here too."

"You yell too much." Kakashi smiled.

"You would too if you had to deal with these idiots all day," Konan mused.

A knock interrupted them. "Speaking of idiots..." Konan complained. "What is it now?"

Sasori cracked the door open and peeked through. When he saw Kakashi, a bright smile spread across his face. "Kakashi-san! I was worried you'd be stuck in Sound forever!"

Kakashi smiled back at him. "What? And miss out on all the Akatsuki fun? Orochimaru was kind of a drag anyway..."

"It wasn't nearly as fun with you gone," Sasori admitted. "Sorry we didn't come sooner. Orochimaru had you hid well."

"It's alright. Where have you been? I haven't seen you since I got back."

"I just got back with Kakuzu late last night. We were going to kidnap Itachi's little brother, which is why we sent Hidan to rescue you." Sasori shrugged.

"You rescued Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, almost too anxiously.

Sasori shook his head. "He was deep in the lair. Orochimaru and Kabuto were with him the entire time, along with Sound 4 and the other minions gaurding the place. Well, Sound 2 now..."

Kakashi sighed despondently. "We know where they are now. Could we try another rescue attempt?"

"Leader-sama's holding a meeting. I'm sure he'll bring it up."

Sasori led them to the meeting room, where the others were waiting. Kakashi found himself sitting at the table along with the rest of the Akatsuki and Iruka. Itachi, sitting next to him, was grasping his hand. He only did this when he was nervous, which meant Pein was probably going to talk about his brother. Kakashi tried to ignore his cramping hand, wishing he'd talked to Itachi beforehand. Itachi never really talked about his brother aside from his childhood, and it just struck Kakashi that he had no idea what the Uchiha actually thought of his brother's current situation. He'd never really gotten the nerve to ask.

"I think you all know what this is about," Pein started. "Except our new friend, of course." He motioned to Iruka, who looked petrified. He turned back to the Akatsuki. "We're going to kill Orochimaru."

Diabolic murmers and laughs echoed through the room. Everyone seemed a little more cheerful, albeit with murderous intent. Kakashi couldn't imagine Orochimaru being the most welcome Akatsuki member even before he left.

Pein raised a hand to silence the group. "This isn't going to be easy. And it will be even more difficult if we wish to keep the younger Uchiha alive. The best way would be to rescue Sasuke, then destroy Sound. Even if Orochimaru survives, he'll be powerless against us without his brainwashed army."

Deidara smiled delightedly. "I'll take care of the destruction part, Leader-sama."

"But how are we going to get the Uchiha boy out without alerting Orochimaru? The boy never leaves his sight," Kakuzu said.

"Yes, Orochimaru knows all of our spying tricks. There's no way we'll get in," Zetsu added.

Pein sighed. "There inlies the problem. The other option is a battle, since assassination is out of the question. We'll need the assistance of Rain shinobi, and casualties will be inevitable. Therefore, it's a path I hope to avoid."

Kakashi meekly raised a hand. "I have an idea."

"Absolutely not!" Pein and Itachi said in unison. Pein continued. "There's no way you're risking it. You're life will be in the hands of the enemy. If he, for whatever reason, decides he doesn't trust you, he'll kill you. Surrounded by Sound nin, you'll be powerless to stop him. We'll be powerless to save you."

"You're not leaving me again," Itachi added.

Kakuzu vouched for Kakashi. "Orochimaru's expecting him to defect. Kakashi would have some grudge against us for destroying his life in Konoha and would want revenge. Why wouldn't Orochimaru trust him?"

"Orochimaru doesn't even trust Kabuto," Sasori retorted. "But I see what you mean. On the other hand, what about Sasuke? If the boy doesn't want to leave, he might put up a fight."

"Actually," Kakashi interrupted. "Sasuke frequently visited me in the cell. He was almost begging me to take him with if I escaped. I'm sure he'll even help us kill Orochimaru."

Pein looked thoughtfully at Kakashi. "If Orochimaru catches on..."

Kakashi nodded. "I know. But this is the best way. And you owe me this chance."

Pein sighed defeatedly. "Fine. But you're resting first, and training if you can."

...

Kakashi and Itachi sat alone in their room. Itachi still had a nearly crushing grip on Kakashi's hand.

"You can't go."

Kakashi kissed his cheek. "It's for Sasuke."

"What if I lose both of you?" Itachi's voice was quite, Kakashi had to strain to hear him.

He brought Itachi's eyes to meet his. "You won't lose either of us. I'll get him out, I promise."

* * *

My spell check isn't working, so sorry about typos and spelling errors...


	18. Something More Sinister

Kakashi watched as a shaking cup of tea was set in front of him. The waitress couldn't have been older than a teen, definitely not a kunoichi of any kind, yet she knew who he was. Her eyes, wide with fear and threatening to spill over tears easily gave it away. He held out a handful of coins. She hesitated, inching her hand toward his, trembling almost violently. He couldn't help but smirk. A deep red envoloped her cheeks, and she ran for the kitchen, nearly plowing down the rest of the staff in the process. He set the coins in the counter, throwing in some extra for whoever was brave enough to pick it up. He took a sip. No spit. It wasn't half bad.

The residents of The Village Hidden in the Rice Fields were both blessed and cursed with protection. Because the Sound Village was so close, Orochimaru and his cohorts had a strong influence on the townspeople. In exchange for Sound's gaurds and military supremacy, the people surrendered their freedom and most talented shinobi. While some remained loyal to their town, most fell quickly to the seduction of Orochimaru's false promises of power. The three rogue ninja sitting in the shady corner of the restaurant belonged to the latter category. Kakashi stole a glance at the three. They were arrogant genin, which he could tell from first glance. Being properties of Orochimaru, they probably knew some forbidden jutsus. Even so, Kakashi would've gladly whiped away their cocky smiles with a few chidori. Unfortunately, they were no good to him dead.

Kakashi downed the last of his tea before casually walking out. People parted like the Red Sea as he made his way to the forest, the path to Sound. Just as he suspected, the minions followed him like shadows. Inexperienced shadows who made more noise than Naruto on a sugar high, but at least they didn't lose him. He played along for awhile, not wanting them to attack him in the middle of town. He finally saw the trap they had set just for him. Wires glistened in the sunlight across the path, clear as day. And he, ignoring every survival instinct he had, walked right into the wires. He watched as the thin metal twirled around him, just hoping it wasn't too uncomfortable. It was. One wire was digging into his thigh, others were tearing the skin around his ankles. But at least he was still standing.

Three boys, no older than most genins in Konoha, stood in front of him now. They smiled maliciously, kunai in hand and waiting to attack. Kakashi just stared at them, aloof as ever. The one in the middle was average looking, and appeared to be the leader. The one on his right was scrawny and vicious. Kakashi could see a look in the boys eye that screamed murder. The other was hulking, around Choji's size, but taller. Most definitely the gaurd of the group. The apparent leader was the first to confront him, waving his kunai around like it was supposed to be intimidating. "Lord Orochimaru said Akatsuki members were tough. But I knew you were all just a bunch of pussies."

Kakashi scoffed. "What makes you think I'm Akatsuki?"

The kid laughed. "Lying to save your ass? Well, it's not going to work. Everyone knows who you are, Hatake Kakashi. Did you think that you could just take that stupid cloak off and fool us?"

The big one spoke up. "But Saburo, I thought Hatake Kakashi always wore a mask. How do we know this isn't someone else?"

The leader, Saburo, looked at him with an annoyed expression. He lifted Kakashi's hitai-ate to reveal the Copy nin's sharingan. "See? This is Kakashi. He's probably trying to sneak into Lord Orochimaru's lair."

The scrawny one grinned. "Do you think Lord Orochimaru would let us kill him? Since we found him?"

"What makes you think Orochimaru would want to kill me?" Kakashi asked. "How do you know I didn't leave Akatsuki?"

The leader smiled, jabbing Kakashi in the chest with his kunai. "So, you wanna see Lord Orochimaru? Beg his forgiveness Is that it? Was your handler not treating you well, so you're going to ask us to take you in like a dirty little orphan?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, ignoring the annoying pangs in his chest. "Just take me to Sound."

The scrawny one moved behind him, running his kunai along Kakashi's spine. "Don't fight Akatsuki. Lord Orochimaru wouldn't be please if I had to kill his new prize."

The other two cut him free. They formed around him, two at his sides, one in front, in some pathetic attempt to make sure he didn't escape. He saw more opening and escape attempts than he could count, but he followed them anyway. Having an escort would make it easier to get past the traps and gaurds in the Sound village, even if their journey was slow and irritating. Through the entire excursion, Kakashi's captors would not stop bragging about their "awesome" and "heroic" capture. Every time they told the story to each other, it became more fantastic. He thought about escaping, just to piss them off.

The underground entrance to Sound was like the mouth of Hell, pitch black against the sunlit forest which held it. As soon as Kakashi stepped inside the black abyss, he dreamed of the day in which he would escape. The three minions led him through the labyrinth of dismal tunnels. The tunnels looked the same. A bleak, washed-out gray painted most of the them. The only small differences were the variety of traps, which Kakashi set off constantly. His captors thought it was hilarious.

The air was getting thicker as they went. It created the illusion of dread, and it wasn't long before he couldn't tell his true feelings of misery from the atmosphere. He knew they were getting close. The three stood in front of a door, giddily waiting to for it to open. Kabuto obliged, letting them in. He shut the door behind Kakashi and his captors, making the Copy nin feel trapped again, even if the door wasn't locked. Kakashi could hear Orochimaru from an other room, only a wall to seperate them. The dread was stronger than ever.

Orochimaru almost glided across the floor, walking with his unusual grace. His voice purred through a sickly smile. His fingers were like ice against Kakashi's cheek as he ran them softly along the Copy nin's jaw line. In that moment, Kakashi never felt so naked. "Kakashi. I always knew you'd come back to me. Just like your student did before you." He looked at the three minions, smiling at them praisingly. "Wonderful job, you three. Perhaps I have a place for you in my gaurd after all."

The minions nearly fainted with delight. After several seconds of bowing and "thank you's", Kabuto finally shoved them out.

Orochimaru turned his attention to Kakashi again. He ran his slender fingers across the nape of Kakashi's neck, folding the shirt down to reveal his curse mark. He ran his hand over it soothingly, like he was nurturing it. He looked at Kakashi disappointedly. "A seal around _my_ curse mark?"

Kakashi didn't respond.

Orochimaru leaned in again. Kakashi closed his eyes, trying to pretend he was anywhere away from the Orochimaru. He felt the sannin's breath on his neck, then his tongue. Kakashi's fingernails bit into the palms of his hand, his teeth clenched together. He forced himself not to attack the man, and it took every ounce of self-control he had. He could feel the man's lips now on the curse mark, his tongue twirling over it. Sharp teeth sunk into his skin and his eye shot open. Kabuto was glaring at him, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. Envious hate filling the room. Now Kakashi understood why the boy was always so loyal. The teeth released him, leaving a stream of blood flowing down Kakashi's shoulder and chest. Orochimaru smiled. "Next time, you'll remember how stupid it was to try to seal my curse."

Kakashi's eye twitched from sheer hatred, and he thanked Jashin that Orochimaru wasn't looking at him because he didn't think he could stop. The Sound Lord nodded to his brooding assistant. "Kabuto, escort Kakashi to his quarters. I have things I need to attend to, and I'll have to deal with him later."

"Yes, my Lord." Kabuto practically seethed the words through his teeth before storming out the door. Kakashi swore he could feel heat burn into his skin whenever the boy caught sight of him. He decided it probably wasn't the best idea to engage pleasant conversation with Kabuto at the moment.

But he did anyway. "So ... What is there to do around here?"

"You can go outside and dig yourself a grave," Kabuto hissed.

_Nah, but I'll dig one for you. I'll put right next to Orochimaru's... _Kakashi bit his lip. Now wasn't the time to be picking fights with people he was pretending to befriend. "If we're going to be on the same side, I think we should settle our differences. Truce?"

Kabuto glared at him. Again. "Says the legendary Copy ninja who murdered Kidomaru in cold blood."

Kakashi feigned remorse. "Listen. I can't take that back, and I wish I could. I wish I could take back every mission, every kill I did for _them._ But that was before I knew what _he_ did. He... he used me... I'm sorry." And so it begins. Playing the veangance driven rogue ninja wasn't hard. The hatred was still fresh in his mind, so it was easy to fake. The hard part was not believing it, especially with Orochimaru persuading his mind.

Kabuto stopped in front of a room that apparently was Kakashi's. He still glared at the Copy nin, arms firmly crossed over his chest. Kakashi looked at the desolate room through the doorway. As far as rooms went, it wasn't much better than the prison cell. The only differences were an added tattered rug in the middle of the cement floor, the mattress didn't have blood stains (only yellow and gray ones), and the door didn't have a lock on it. "Are all the rooms like this?" Kakashi asked, obviously displeased.

Kabuto smiled cockily. "If you don't like it, then get the hell out."

Kakashi sighed, then walked into his new room. _Home sweet home. _Now, to find Sasuke...

...

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Iruka cried.

Hidan tied his hitai-ate around his neck. He threw the Akatsuki cloak around his naked torso, leaving it mostly unbuttoned to expose his chest and Jashin symbol. Lord Jashin forbid he dress decently. "Pet, we can't leave Bakashi in Sound to hang. We're going to get some help so we can get him out of that shithole. And more importantly, kill Orochimaru." Hidan added the last part with a sadistic grin.

Iruka grimaced. "I say let him hang."

Hidan slapped his ass. "Bad."

Iruka yelped, rubbing his bum soothingly. "Why? I thought you didn't like him."

Hidan scoffed. "Who said I didn't like him?"

"Well, you swear at him. And you fight with him. And you talk about killing him a lot."

"So? I fight with Kakuzu all the time. That doesn't mean I don't like him."

"You hate Kakuzu!" Iruka stated.

Hidan smiled. "Oh yeah."

Zetsu peeked through the door. "I heard someone scream. **Did Iruka die?**"

"No, you fucktard. He's standing right there!" Hidan retorted.

Zetsu gazed at the teacher, licking his lips. He turned back to the hallway and yelled, "He's still alive!"

Zetsu left the two alone again. Iruka turned to Hidan. "How can you not hate Kakashi? He nearly killed his own student!"

Hidan laughed. "No he didn't." Hidan started for the exit to meet his comrades. Iruka followed right behind.

The teacher started babbling. "But it was all over the papers. Sakura was in the hospital. The ANBU saw him do it. She said it was Kakashi." He stopped suddenly when he realized the entire Akatsuki minus Kakashi was staring at him.

Pein raised an eyebrow. "What about Kakashi?"

Iruka gulped. Sweat drops running down his bright-red cheeks. "N-nothing."

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Pet wants to know how Kakashi joined."

"We kidnapped him," Pein stated matter-of-factly.

"B-but... Sakura..." Iruka almost whispered. His eyes darting back and forth between Pein, Hidan, and an ill-tempered Kakuzu.

Pein sighed. "That was me. Kakashi would never hurt his student, or let any harm fall upon one. Which is why he joined."

Iruka stared at Pein dumbfounded. Not only was he confused, he felt like an ass for accusing Kakashi of such horrible things.

"Iruka, I need a favor of you," Pein continued. "We're going to help Kakashi, but I need you to watch the base."

"And don't forget to feed my fish," Kisame added.

"And water my plants," Zetsu said.

Itachi handed him a piece of paper, "And here's a grocery list, if you don't mind."

"Generic brand only!" Kakuzu warned.

Deidara raised a hand, "Laundry's in the basement."

Sasori glowered. "Stay out of my room."

"Hold on a second," Kakuzu said. "Leader-sama, you can't leave _him_ here alone. With no one here to kill him."

"Kakuzu, we need someone to watch the base."

"But I only have until tomorrow!" Kakuzu retorted.

"Enough. The fate of the shinobi world and ensuring its safety from Orochimaru is far more important than your menial bet."

Hidan glared at Kakuzu. "You were betting on whether or not Pet would die?!"

Sasori scoffed. "Not _whether or not_ he would die. _When_ he would die. There's a difference."

"Well, then all of you can go fuck yourselves!"

Pein almost growled. "Shut up, all of you. Time is of the essence." The Akatsuki members minus Kakashi headed out the door. Pein turned to Iruka. "The traps will set off an alarm." He handed the shocked teacher a headset. "Call me if anything happens. We shouldn't be more than a few days."

"B-but," Iruka managed to mumble. "W-where are you going to get help?"

Pein smiled. "Konoha."

Iruka watched the man join his comrades. He waited until he was sure they couldn't hear him before his knees buckled, unconscious before he hit the ground.


	19. Unlikely Allies

"I don't like this, Leader-sama," Sasori said, looking disdainfully at Konoha's gates. "How do we know they'll stay true to their word?"

"They're shinobi," Pein replied, as calm as ever. "They mustn't break a promise."

"No offense, Leader-sama," Kakuzu replied, "But that's a risk taken from nothing more than faith in our enemy's word."

Pein smiled. "Very well, Kakuzu. But they need us as much as we need them. Neither of us can defeat Orochimaru's army alone."

"But our goals," Deidara protested. "With this damned treaty, we'll never be able to meet them."

"We'll find a way. Besides, we won't be able to fulfill goals of any kind if we're all dead," Pein replied.

The large gates began to open, creaking under their own weight. The Akatsuki walked in casually, not expected a warm welcome, and not getting one either. Nearly every jounin and even a few chuunin had been awaiting their arrival. The Leaf shinobi stood in a semi-circle around the entrance. Nothing less than utter contempt painted their expressions. All had weapons drawn, muscles tight with tension and ready to attack. The detached, uncaring aura of the Akatsuki just seemed to piss them off even more.

Pein let a small sigh escape his throat to show his disappointment. He glanced at the white-haired sage standing in the middle of the group. "Jiraiya..."

The lecherous sannin walked forward a few steps. He, unlike his comrades, was unmarmed and came bearing a smile. "Nagato," he said quietly. "It's been awhile."

Pein ignored him. "I was under the impression that this would not be a hostile confrontation."

Jiraiya smirked. "I was under the impression that you were coming alone to discuss terms beforehand."

Pein rolled his eyes. "A fellow Akatsuki member is playing spy in Orochimaru's lair in order to save the younger Uchiha. You and I both know how mistrusting Orochimaru can be. So, considering the circumstances, I don't want to keep my comrade waiting." Pein noticed some jounin, mainly Kakashi's old friends, looking over the Akatsuki members more carefully. But, aside from Kisame who stood out like a sore, blue thumb, all the members looked nearly identical with matching cloaks and sugegasa. So, the jounin continued to glare at them indiscriminately.

Jiraiya laughed lightheartedly, breaking the too eerie silence. "Alright. Let's go. Tsunade's waiting in the Hokage office." Jiraiya took the lead, Pein and Konan following closely behind. As the Akatsuki members filed in, the Leaf nins quickly enveloped them, a protective barrier between the S-class criminals and their beloved citizens. The citizens, however, were hidden in their homes. Few had the audacity to peek out their windows at the formidable group. Aside from chirping birds and Tobi whispering much too loudly, it was dead quiet.

"What the hell do you want?" sounded through the door leading to the Hokage's office. The voice belonged to an irritated woman.

"The loveable, huggable Akatsuki is here," Jiraiya chuckled. The other Leaf ninja scowled.

The door opened, revealing a very frustrated Tsunade. "Do you know how much shit we're in? I'm up to my neck in work and _you..._" she spat, pointing her finger at Pein like it was a dagger.

Pein gaped at her. "What did I do?"

"I outta strangle you! First, you try to get Kyuubi from Naruto..."

"And what does that have to do with anything now?"

"...Then you convince Kakashi sensei, one of our greatest shinobi, to join the dark side and even attack one of his own students..."

"No I didn't..." Pein murmured, not failing to notice a furious Gai, glaring intently at the crowd of Akatsuki members, and a panicking Sakura.

"Plus all the men you mercilessly slaughtered for some bounty..."

"Oh, like your ANBU don't do that on a daily basis..."

"Now, we grudgingly offer you a peace treaty in exchange for Orochimaru's whereabouts. What do we get? Ten S-class murderers at our doorstep with only about an hour's notice of your arrival."

"Well... considering the circumstances..."

"'Considering the circumstances' my ass!" Tsunade yelled, banging her fist on the desk and sending the Akatsuki members into fits of laughter. It's not every day Leader-sama gets yelled at. "You scared the shit out of the entire village! And, while we're at it... I don't suppose you know where Iruka-sensei has disappeared to?"

"He's safe and sound, guarding our headquarters."

"You brainwashed Iruka-sensei too, you son of a bitch?!" Gai uproared. No one was surprised. The man's face had been bright red and fiery from the moment the Akatsuki entered the village, a volcano ready to erupt.

Pein scoffed. "More like rescued him from the woods." He turned to Tsunade. "Perhaps your shinobi should learn a better sense of direction..."

Ibiki scowled. "Oh really. Because he was reported missing from Konoha. He wasn't assigned a mission and didn't tell anyone he was leaving so ... unexpectedly."

Pein glanced at Hidan.

The Jashinist grinned. "Found him pouting by a tree. He said he was just taking a walk and got lost."

Ibiki growled at him, his teeth grinding against each other.

Hidan held back a laugh, trying to feign innocence. "Would I lie to you?"

Tsunade decided it was time to interrupt before Gai or Ibiki blew a gasket. "So, considering that you failed to mention your men's abilities and strengths before you waltzed into my office... We'll need a demonstration by each so the Naras can formulate a plan."

"I suppose..."

_This is going to be interesting,_ Pein mused on their way to the training field. He had noticed a slight change in his hosts' disposition, though. They seemed almost excited about seeing the Akatsuki's potential. The crowd lined around the training field confirmed Pein's suspicion. He just hoped they would stay out of the way.

"Alright, Pein. Who's up first?" Tsunade asked, trying to seem bored.

Pein nodded to Kakuzu and Hidan. The two walked to the middle of the field, swearing at each other the whole way. Kakuzu shook off his Akatsuki cloak, handing it to Hidan. "I'll go first. Your moves take too long."

"Shut up, Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled while throwing his scythe at his partner's chest. Kakuzu dodged it teasingly, then shot an iron fist into Hidan's stomach, sending the Jashinist flying toward the crowd. The spectators, which now included most the village, gasped in shock and awe. Hidan drove his scythe into the ground to stop himself from hitting the bystanders. He grinned menacingly at Kakuzu and charged at him, his scythe being dragged behind. Kakuzu's arms began to pull apart, revealing the black threads inside. His arms bolted for the Jashinist, the threads splayed wildly as they grabbed for him. Hidan managed to dodge Kakuzu's Earth grudge fear, using his scythe to sever the threads. Kakuzu's limb retreated into the ground, emerging by his side and reattaching itself.

Hidan laughed. "Gotcha."

Shikamaru, who, along with the crowd, had been gaping confoundedly at the display, finally got the nerve to nudge Pein. "Umm... Do they always do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know... Try to kill each other."

Pein shrugged. "At least they're not trying to kill anyone else." He decided it was time to interrupt the fight. "Kakuzu, I think that's enough of Earth grudge fear."

Kakuzu nodded, ignoring Hidan's protests to keep fighting. His heavily stitched back suddenly started to come apart at the seams, letting the porcelain masks and their monstrous bodies emerge from him. They separated into four black, ominous figures, each body its own mask, and stood at Kakuzu's side. Each member of the crowd shuddered at this sudden emergence of evil chakra and marveled at how strong Kakuzu must be to control it.

Naruto was among them. "Wh-what are those things?"

Pein looked at him curiously. "Each holds one of Kakuzu's hearts. Each has its own element."

"So he can use any element as if it were his own," Shikamaru stated.

"Well, let's see what he's got!" Naruto sent a shadow clone to the middle of the field as if to attack Kakuzu. He got about halfway to Kakuzu when the fire and wind bodies merged. The two masks, working in unison, released enough heat and flames to rival the sun. Naruto's shadow clone only managed a small whimper before it was cooked like a chicken wing. The real Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Haha, he's pretty good..."

The four bodies retreated into Kakuzu's back, safely hidden behind the patchwork of skin. Kakuzu grabbed his cloak before heading back to the crowd.

Hidan stayed in the field, already drawing a Jashin symbol. "I need a victim..."

Naruto grinned. "I can take this guy on. No problem." He sent three more shadow clones to the middle of the field to be slaughtered. Again. Three swings of Hidan's scythe, and the shadow clones were no more. Hidan laughed mockingly. He threw his scythe, aiming at the boy. Naruto dodged the red blades easily, only receiving a scratch. Hidan grabbed the rope and pulled the scythe back, examining the blade. Naruto smiled. "Haha! He missed!"

Hidan returned the smile, only his was much more menacing. "I never fucking miss," he stated, pointing at Naruto's blood smeared cheek.

Naruto scoffed, whiping some of the blood off with the back of his hand. "What? It's just a scratch!"

"That's all I needed you moron!" Hidan licked the tip of the blade, marking the beginning of the curse and turning his pale skin skeletal.

Naruto almost growled at the Jashinist, but quickly collected his bearings. Chakra accumulated in his palm until it was bright white and spinning. "Time to teach you some manners." He charged, only to be stopped dead in his tracks, his rasengan only inches from Hidan's open chest. The crowd gasped, not knowing what to think of Naruto, seemingly trapped in mid-air, until they saw Pein's outstretched hand and Naruto now flying toward it. Pein grasped Naruto's shoulder simply to keep him from trying to kill Hidan, and inevitably himself.

Pein nodded to Hidan. The Jashinist happily obliged by brandishing a pike and pointing it at his own chest. Pein narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Hidan mumbled a string of swear words before resentfully cutting his arm, not caring in the slightest whether or not he hit an artery.

"Ow!" Naruto yelped. He went to rub his arm, but Pein grabbed it to show Shikaku and Shikamaru.

Shikaku examined the wound. "So whatever damage Hidan inflicts on himself..."

"...is inflicted on the victim," Shikamaru finished.

Shikaku released Naruto's arm and turned to Pein. "But, Hidan can't kill a victim without killing himself..."

"He's immortal," Pein replied.

The Naras looked at Hidan in shock. "But... how?" Shikamura asked.

Pein held out his hand again, but this time he had a kunai. Hidan, like Naruto, flew helplessly through the air toward Pein. The crowd gasped in unison as the kunai lodged itself in Hidan's heart, some were crying wildly for Pein to stop. Hidan just spit out some blood and spewed a string of swear words that sounded something like... "I fucking swear to fucking Lord Jashin that I'll rip your fucking throat out! Fuck! You fucking fucktard!"

Pein held back a smile. "Calm down, I was just giving them a demonstration. It's not like you _died._"

Hidan reddened. "Yeah, well, it really fucking hurt! Shit..."

The smile broke through. "Stop being a baby. You stab yourself in the chest all the time."

"Yeah ... but ... well ... Shut up!" He pushed against Pein to release himself from the kunai and let Kakuzu stitch the wound, pouting or complaining the whole time.

Tsunade watched them, clearly amused. "Well, that was ... interesting."

"You know of Itachi and Kisame's abilities?" Pein asked.

Tsunade nodded. "We haven't heard of those four," she said, nodding to Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and Zetsu. "Or you and Konan."

"Zetsu is our spy. He can travel vast distances in a moment, and he can merge with the ground, allowing him to go almost completely unnoticed."

"Is that all?" Tsunade asked.

Pein shrugged. "As far as abilities go, yes. He also has a split personality, and he's a cannibal."

Tsunade subconsciously inched away from Zetsu. "And the others?"

"Sasori's a puppet master," Pein replied.

Sasori allowed a demonstration. He reached into his back and grabbed a scroll, then chakra strings from his chest. From the scroll emerged one hundred puppets. "Each was made from an enemy I defeated," Sasori explained. "They retain their abilities when transformed into puppets, so I can use their jutsu."

Tsuande stared at the display in astonishment. "You can control all of those?"

Sasori nodded. "I destroyed a whole village with this jutsu," he stated proudly before releasing the jutsu.

"Any other abilities?" Tsunade asked.

"I like to poison people. And I have many spies working for me, some in Orochimaru's lair."

Deidara smiled excitedly. "My turn to demonstrate."

"No," Pein said. "You're not..."

"Why not, un?!" Deidara protested. "Sasori no Danna got to show off his art!"

"Sasori's art doesn't explode," Pein retorted. "And maybe if you'd show a little discipline by _not_ detonating your _artwork_ in my office..."

Deidara blushed. "Well, that was an accident, Leader-sama. I was looking for Tobi, and I guess I missed..."

Tsuande interrupted them. "Okay, so Deidara is a bomber. What about Tobi?"

Deidara scowled. "Tobi can run away."

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi added.

Deidara rubbed his temples. "And he can annoy people to death..."

Tsunade looked at Pein, clearly confused.

Pein rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well... he lightens the mood..."

"Uhhuh... And yourself?"

"You've seen what I can do," Pein replied coolly.

"It's impressive, but what's the extent of its use, whatever it is? And do you know any other jutsu?" Tsuande asked.

"With that, I can turn a small village into a parking lot. I can also perform water and wind releases. And I have six bodies, including this one, which range in abilities from mind reading to various summons. I would allow a demonstration, but I don't think you'd be too happy if those bystanders were caught in the cross-fire."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "And what about Konan?"

Konan activated shikigami no mai, her body being replaced by paper and flying through the air. She quickly transformed back to herself at Pein's side.

"Is that all?" Tsunade asked.

"I can turn the paper into any shape, including shuriken," Konan replied.

Tsuande nodded. "Then, that only leaves... Kakashi. He's the one in the Sound village, isn't he?"

Kakashi wandered through the dark tunnels of the Sound village until he was sure he was lost. The other residents weren't very hospitable, but at least they left him alone. So far, any attempt to find Sasuke had failed, and he began to wonder if they boy hadn't already made some sort of escape attempt already. He rubbed the clay bird soothingly, grabbing it out of his pocket and gently placing it in a large crack in a pillar, then went on his way. He walked down a hall, then another, until he realized he'd found this particular room four times already. He sighed defeatedly.

"Lost, Kakashi-kun?" the snake sannin purred.

A shiver ran up Kakashi's spine. "Sort of," he admitted.

"Ahh, perhaps I should have shown you around, no?" Orochimaru smiled at him, draping a corpse-like arm across Kakashi's shoulders. "Besides, we need to talk."

"Hmm? Talk about what?"

Orochimaru led him out of the tunnels and back to his room. "About Pein, of course. Now that we know where he is, it will only be a matter of time until we can attack Amegakure and that pesky Akatsuki. You and Sasuke will remake the Sound 4. With Pein's precious villagers at stake, he'll have no choice but to fight us."

"Umm ... Sound 4, as in, Jirobo and Sakon?" Kakashi asked.

Orochimaru nodded. "Is that a problem?"

Those tortuous memories replayed in Kakashi's mind as he looked for the right answer. "...No. Not a problem."

Orochimaru smiled. "Good. You'll begin training with them first thing tomorrow. So, I suggest you get some sleep tonight." He opened Kakashi's door and practically pushed the Copy nin in.

Kakashi waited until he couldn't sense Orochimaru's chakra. He visibly shuddered, trying to shake off the man's sickly touch. He rolled onto his bed, hoping for dreamless sleep. He'd have to look for Sasuke tomorrow. Unless, Sasuke decided to find him, and rudely kick his door down. "I trusted you!" He was yelling and whispering at the same time, obviously trying to seem pissed without attracting attention.

"Wait, Sasuke. This isn't what it looks like," Kakashi whispered back, carefully scouting for chakra signals.

"What the hell is it then?" Sasuke demanded.

"Promise me you'll remain loyal to Konoha."

Sasuke looked confused. "I promise."

"And no more revenge against your brother."

"I..." Sasuke stiffened, his eyebrows pulling into a scowl. "I promise. Unless he tries to hurt someone else."

Kakashi sighed, relief filling his body. "We're getting you out of here."


	20. Cursed

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy, and my muse must have been too. I re-wrote this chapter about four times, and I still don't like it. Oh well. I might revise it later.  


* * *

_Itachi's soft hands flowed smoothly across Kakashi's chest, his polished fingernails grazing the Copy nin's toned stomach as they traveled even lower, twirling silver pubic hair teasingly. A series of gasps and shivers escaped Kakashi as his lover whispered seductively. Itachi's warm mouth was on his collar bone, moving kiss by kiss up his neck and to awaiting lips. He was bucking his hips into Itachi's sensual touches, begging the Uchiha to take him. Itachi broke the kiss, moving down to the nape of Kakashi's neck. His lips lightly touched the hideous, black mark soothingly, lovingly. Kakashi shivered. Itachi's hands were so cold, so strange. The man pulled away. Kakashi stared into his yellow, slitted eyes._

Kakashi awoke in a cold sweat with an aching groin. The concrete slab of a mattress made his whole body ache, but his groin was getting the most attention. Fortunately, the mere thought of Orochimaru was making his arousal subside. Why did every good dream become a nightmare?

"Kakashi-kun." It had to be Orochimaru. Even muffled through the door, Kakashi could hear that purring desire laced in his voice. "Your new teammates are waiting to train."

Kakashi quickly put his clothes on, despite his body's protests. Trying to hurry was not one of his strong suits, and Sasori often scolded him for it. He walked casually out the door, not expecting to see the sannin still leaning against the wall apparently waiting for him. Usually, Orochimaru always met him with a diabolical smile and a piercing gaze, always the intimidating. Today, he stared boredly at nothing in particular, until he saw Kakashi still half-asleep. His withdrawn expression became an irritated scowl. "Kakashi, I'm sure you're aware that we haven't the time for your nonsense. Pein could be strengthening his forces as we speak."

Kakashi nodded apologetically. "I'm not sure we have much to worry about. Ame's a very poor country, especially after the war..." A frigid glance silenced him.

"Don't you think I know that? If he manages to find an ally to aid his efforts... We need to crush them now, before he can act." The sannin's voice was filled with contempt. Kakashi wasn't going to challenge him. Orochimaru had his arms crossed firmly across his chest, eyes angry and demanding. Anything Kakashi said was probably just going to piss him off. The sannin took Kakashi's silence as agreement. He handed him a Sound hitai-ate. Kakashi took it unenthusiastically, replacing his Akatsuki-defaced Leaf hitai-ate with it. He threw his on the bed, missing it already. Orochimaru hissed. "Safe keeping's?"

Kakashi shrugged, thinking of a decent lie. "I like to have a spare."

Yellow eyes narrowed indignantly. Suspiciously. Kakashi felt a tremble travel up his spine as he tried to keep his cool. Orochimaru held his scowl, but walked away, leading Kakashi to the training hall. _I have to be more careful_, Kakashi scolded himself, staying a few steps behind the sannin so not to irritate him further. It wasn't until he heard the voices of his new teammates echoing through the dark tunnels that he relaxed a little.

"Ahh... Sweet, little Kashi is here to play..." Ukon purred, being the first to notice the Copy nin's arrival. Sakon seemed the more pleased though, facing Kakashi with a malicious smile. Kakashi ignored him, having to calm his nerves to do so.

The new Sound 4 hadn't begun training yet, still getting acquainted to each other. Sakon, Ukon, and Jiroubo were the only ones to work together while under Orochimaru. Kakashi was the enemy only a day ago, and Sasuke didn't like anyone. It wasn't starting out well. Despite Kakashi's best efforts, the group inevitably got into an argument over who would win in a fight, Pein or Orochimaru. Everyone agreed on Orochimaru, because he was sitting only a few meters away. Who actually believed the sannin could win, no one would ever know. When they finally started training, each member would attempt to upstage the others, resulting in a fight. Every man for himself. Kabuto eventually noticed them and broke up the fight, if only because Kakashi was winning. Fortunately, though much to Kabuto and Sakon's dismay, Orochimaru named the victor of the brawl as captain of the team.

The sannin, deciding the team needed a common enemy, pitted them against Kabuto. As captain, Kakashi sent Sakon and Jiroubo to attack first, as they knew Kabuto's manuevers. Sakon and Ukon decided they could handle the medic on their own, paying no heed to Kakashi's orders. Jiroubo managed to invoke an Earth prison, but, not being able to communicate with an insubordinate Sakon, accidentally captured his teammate instead of Kabuto. The medic landed a dart in Jiroubo's neck, and he was out in seconds.

"Looks like your not very well fit to be a leader, Kakashi. Why don't you just run back to that shithole where you belong?" Kabuto taunted. Kakashi merely nodded to Sasuke, and the boy leapt in the air, summoning his great fireball jutsu. Kabuto dodged back, just as expected. Kakashi sent a violent wind palm his way, combining with Sasuke's fireball and scorching everything in its path. Kabuto barely missed it, but felt the heat, both from the physical blast and from embarrassment.

Orochimaru laughed coldly. He walked over to congradulate the victors and to prevent Kabuto from attacking Kakashi. "Very well, I think that will do." He took a step closer to Kakashi, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Now that you've proved yourself Kakashi, I think it's time we activated the second stage of your curse mark."

Kakashi felt his blood run cold. The thought of a monsterous image, himself, reflected in Itachi's eyes brought about an unmitigated fear that nestled in the pit of his stomach. Orochimaru was too preoccupied with the rest of the team to notice his anxiety, and he tried his best to calm it. Kabuto had revealed that damned box in which he would be sealed until tomorrow, from which he'd be released as a monster.

Sasuke pulled him aside while the others were busy. "Aren't you going to try to stop them? When it's in the second stage..."

"I'll be fine." It was an obvious lie, both of them knew it. "If I try to stall, Orochimaru will see right through me."

"But there's no way to remove it, at least not that we know of," Sasuke retorted, constantly checking over his shoulder.

"There's a way."

Sasuke paused, looking at him curiously. "Pein? He knows a way?"

Kakashi just nodded, not knowing if what he said was truth or not.

Sasuke seemed to relax, and he showed a glimmer of hope. He led Kakashi back to the others.

"What was that all about?" Orochimaru asked, eyes narrowed disdainfully.

"My brother," Sasuke spat in return. Kakashi had to admire the boy's courage, lying so fluently in front of a man he deeply feared.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes before glancing at Kakashi. "It's time."

Kakashi nodded, that fear filling him again. He tried to imagine what he'd look like, feel like: would he be a gangly, demonic looking creature like the rest of them? Would he fall to the thirst of power? His stomach clenched again before he realized the sannin was ushering him into the damned box. He crawled in feet first, stealing a quick glance at Sasuke before Kabuto slammed the lid shut. Sasuke's expression was meant to show solace for his old sensei, but what lay behind his mask was relief. Relief that he wasn't alone in suffering anymore. Kakashi sympathized.

Small slivers of light disappeared as the damned box was sealed, giving way to darkness. As the ritual began, consciousness slipped away. Kakashi's most venemous thoughts, actions, and dreams were relived as he felt hate seep through him. A new power grew, filling the emptiness where so many friends were ripped away. Through all the hatred, it was comforting.

...

"You told them?"

Pein nodded. Konan had that concerned, yet scolding look in her eye again, the look that made that "guilt" emotion creep into his conscience from time to time.

"Everything?" she prodded.

"Yes, everything," he replied quietly.

She sighed, relieved, like it was her conscience to bear the burden instead of his. "And?"

Pein shrugged. "Nothing's changed, except their opinions."

"That's good. So the plan's still on?" She said this apathetically, almost as an afterthought.

_Because morals and honesty are far more important than the fate of the shinobi nation,_ Pein mused. "Yes. The Naras have established a course of action. We leave tomorrow."

Konan nodded, her face still alight with curiosity. "How is the girl? Sakura?"

"Shocked, but fine."

She looked at him, surprised. "She wasn't afraid of you?"

Pein grimaced. "Quite the opposite, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"My debt to her is to be repaid in the form of servitude."

Konan laughed. "For how long?"

"I believe the exact words were 'slave for a month'. And I promised to teach her a few jutsu." he replied.

"It'll do you some good to_ take _orders for a change," she said, still smiling.

The two sat silently for a moment, still waiting to be serviced at Ichiraku Ramen's. Teuchi had been successfully ignoring the Akatsuki members for at least fifteen minutes, despite them being the only customers. Pein was trying to to be patient, but even he had his limits. "Ramen would be nice..." he muttered nonchalantly.

Teuchi did a one-eighty to face the Akatsuki leader, arms firmly crossed across his chest and a humorless smile plastered on his face. "Do you want to know what would be really nice?"

Pein scowled. "No, not really."

Teuchi ignored him, taking a step up to his metaphorical soap-box. "It would be nice. No, _wonderful_. If a certain criminal organization would go back to their dump of a city and leave Konoha alone. Do you honestly expect the citizens of Konoha to forgive you so quickly after you put us through hell?" The man laughed mockingly.

"And our aid in the eradication of Orochimaru, a villain bent on the destruction of your precious village, isn't enough to earn your forgiveness, I presume."

"You _presume_ correctly."

"Well, I believe it to be in your best interest to ensure the people who are going to be saving your sorry village are well fed," Pein retorted. Konan tensed, preparing to keep the two men separate should a fight break out.

"Ha! I'd rather die at the hands of Orochimaru than feed a bunch of murderers, thieves, low-life... _rapists_!"

Konan quickly grabbed Pein's arm and whispered, "We need to find the others."

Pein glared at the man but followed his partner through the busy street. She was right, of course. If Hidan or Kakuzu were confronted, they could, and probably would, destroy the village. The two found Itachi and Kisame talking to Asuma and Kurenai. Asuma looked uneasy, and Kisame wasn't exactly being polite, but at least they weren't fighting.

"Leader-sama, back so quickly?" Kisame asked, noticing the two approaching.

Pein turned to the two Leaf jounin. "I was under the impression that the citizens did not know of Sakura's ordeal."

Kurenai bowed her head sadly. "We tried keeping it a secret for Sakura's sake, but rumors spread quickly, I'm afraid. It's a good thing Sakura has been training with Lady Tsunade so much. She hasn't heard much about it yet."

"Haven't you told them it's a lie?" Konan asked, that concerned, motherly look on her face again.

The two nodded. "We've tried, but that hasn't ended the people's suspicions. And now, with your arrival, it's just gotten worse. Kakashi's going to have hell to pay when he gets back," Asuma said.

An explosion echoed in the background, followed by Tobi screaming. Pein glanced in the direction of the explosion. "Deidara..."

Konan laughed it off. "We better go..."

The four left to find the rest of the Akatsuki members. Itachi broodingly went back to his old home alone, refusing to talk to the others. He'd been unresponsive since Kakashi left, but his mood seemed to have worsened. His friends hadn't failed to notice.

"He'll be alright. Things will get better once Kakashi comes back," Konan said optimistically.

"I don't see why he can't just stay with us," Kisame replied. "He'd be better off in Akatsuki anyway. Itachi'd be better off with him in Akatsuki."

"This is his village. He had a lot of friends here."

"It's not like he can't visit them."

Pein stopped both of them. "It's Kakashi's decision. If he would like to be reinstated as a Leaf jounin, so be it. We can't hold him against his will ... again."

Kisame frowned. "Why not?"


	21. Escape From Hell

Short chapter. Sorry. I'll try to make the next ones longer.

* * *

It was three in the morning. The coming daylight loomed in the midst of the black night. Konoha's citizens still slept carelessly, as if it were just another ordinary day, while their protectors and adversaries alike prepared for battle.

The teams had already begun to move out, an unstopable force sweeping across the Land of Fire. They ran silently through Konoha's forest, Pein and Jiraiya in the lead. The mission was simple: Wait for Kakashi to make it safely back to them, Sasuke in tow. Destroy Orochimaru's hideout, as well as the rest of the Sound Village. Kill any Sound nin that may have escaped.

Itachi still worried, as did many others. As much as he trusted Kakashi, his lover could've been the metaphorical wrench in their machine. Not Kakashi, so to speak, but what Kakashi would become. He knew how tempting power could be, even if it turned one into a monster. He shuddered at the thought, and even more so at the thought of his little brother. And, if Kakashi remained loyal to Akatsuki, only to be discovered by Orochimaru...

"Itachi?" Kisame glanced at him worriedly as they rushed through the trees. "Alright?"

Itachi just nodded, not failing to notice the puzzled look on the Leaf shinobi's faces. He forced the thoughts out of his mind and sped ahead of his team. He needed to talk to Pein again, even if he had only five minutes ago. It didn't take him long to catch up to the red head.

"Have you heard anything?" Itachi asked.

Pein smiled, his pale lips turning upward so slightly it was barely discerned by human eyes. The leader had been trying to communicate with Kakashi telepathically since the ritual for the second stage started. He heard Kakashi's thoughts, but trying to communicate was in vain. The ritual must've been interfering.

"What?" Itachi asked eagerly. "Is he okay?"

"No," Pein said quietly, shattering the small hope Itachi had. "It's the sharingan."

...

Dante once wrote, "There is no greater woe than in misery to remember the happy time, and that thy Teacher knows." To Kakashi, that couldn't be more true. And that woe was what he had to suffer through for the longest night of his life.

Kakashi had been living in a world of nightmares for the past eight hours. Though he had no recollection of time, he would've sworn he'd been in hell for an eternity. This hell was created especially for him, in which he witnessed all those he had killed in the name of his country. He did not see them in death, but as they were alive, with their family, friends, loved ones. That happiness that he took away. He faced the comrades he let down. Minato-sensei taught him teamwork, yet it was his team that he failed. Rin, her beautiful smile. And Obito, his undiing loyalty. And, lastly, his father. He could blame Konoha for condemning his father, but it was he who dealt the final blow. Kakashi's resentment was what pushed Sakumo over the edge, and he regrets it to this day.

Just as Pein predicted, all that hatred and guilt combined in one moment was just enough to awaken the mangekyo sharingan. A new power erupted inside Kakashi, and the nightmares subsided. Flickers of light broke through the darkness as the lid was pried off the damned box, releasing him from its prison.

"How are you feeling, Kakashi?" Orochimaru asked, smiling wickedly.

Kakashi didn't answer. He just looked at his hands curiously. _I don't _look_ like a monster._ But he felt it, even if he didn't see any difference in himself.

The sannin grabbed his chin in those too cold fingers, lifting Kakashi's head to face him. He looked over the Copy nin carefully before speaking, but scowled when he didn't find anything appealing. "Rest today. We're going to destroy the Akatsuki first thing tomorrow."

Kakashi nodded and started toward his room.

"Kakashi-"

He froze.

Orochimaru's eyes bore into his back. "I'm starting to wonder if you even have enough malice to release the second stage," he said accusingly.

Kakashi turned to face him. "I have enough to kill Pein." He turned for his room before the sannin could say anymore.

_I heard that._

Kakashi hurried through the hallway, checking every dark corner for an eavesdropper before he answered. _Leader-sama?_

_Are you alright? Itachi's worried sick._

_I'm fine. Everything's going as planned._

_Good. Another hour, and you'll be free. I'll keep in touch. Leave as soon as you and Sasuke have a clear escape._

_Got it... Damn-_

"What?" Pein asked seemingly to himself, a concerned look betraying his emotionless disposition.

Itachi caught it immediately, his eyes flashed sharingan.

"I'm sure its nothing," Pein said quietly. He felt a tug at his shirt, then noticed the Hyuuga girl was trying to get his attention. He slowed the team to a halt, having them rest among the tree tops, before turning to Hinata. "What is it?"

The girl's face was flushed deep crimson, her eyes downcast and her voice so low he could barely hear her. "Um... Ex-excuse me ... Pein-senpai... but, I-I used Byakugan to scout ahead l-like you asked..."

Pein nodded. "And?"

"A-and... There are three S-sound nin just past the village. A-about two kilometers ahead."

Pein turned to an ANBU operative, then to Kiba and Hinata. "We'll take care of the enemy. You two make sure there's no other threats." Akamaru barked in response, the others nodded and followed him through the trees, leaving the rest of the team and Itachi behind.

It was an easy kill, and the last Sound nin until they reached Orochimaru's hidden lair. They were undoubtedly the same fools who "captured" Kakashi, telling by their horribly exaggerated tales of defeating the Akatsuki member. The ANBU op took care of the three without making a sound. The rest caught up only moments later, following a brooding Itachi.

Jiraiya's enthusiastic voice came through the radio. "We're at our old friend Orochimaru's lair. Just starting to set up a perimeter. It would be nice if you showed up..."

Pein grimaced. Jiraiya beat him to the finish line, the red head was never going to hear the end of it. He tried to think of some insulting response, but decided against it. "Don't let your guard down. We're almost there."

"How's your man?"

Pein stole a glance at Itachi, who refused to look at him. "Just be ready."

Sakon walked imposingly toward Kakashi, threatening to corner the Copy nin in his own room. His face was painted in a strange duality of agony and lust. "Who were you talking to?" he demanded, eyes glazed with hate.

Kakashi scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"You're planning something, aren't you?" he said accusingly.

"Planning to stay away from you."

Sakon had him backed into a corner. He ran his hand lightly across his jawline. "Orochimaru might favor you, but you still belong to me." His other hand snaked down Kakashi's stomach, quickly finding the hem of his pants.

Kakashi grabbed the man's arm in a flash. He pushed him up against the wall, and twisted his arm painfully, pulling it upward at an awkward angle. "Don't forget that, now that there's no one to torture and starve me, I'm a lot stronger than you."

Sakon growled through clenched teeth. His curse mark started to spread across his pale skin. "Fuck you, Hatake. I will find out what your planning," he spat. Then smiled threateningly. "Or I'll just let Lord Orochimaru figure it out. He'll be interested in your peculiar conversation, I'm sure."

Kakashi panicked. His breath caught, and Sakon didn't fail to notice. He managed to kick the Copy nin in the stomach while he wasn't paying attention. Kakashi landed on his back with a thud. Sakon walked ever him and headed for the door, undoubtedly planning to conspire with Orochimaru. _I can't let this happen._ Kakashi lunged for the man, pulling him back into the room. Sakon managed a substitution jutsu that saved his neck from being broke. But, without his brother, he had no useful jutsu to effectively fight the Copy nin. Kakashi, on the other hand, had to find a way to kill him quickly without drawing attention. He threw two shuriken at Sakon, but he dodged it easily. Kakashi lunged at him again while he was focusing on the shuriken. He had a kunai in hand. Sakon watched the kunai like a hawk, just as Kakashi expected. The Copy nin wrapped an arm around his neck and squeezed. He heard the ominous "snap", and knew it was over.

A gasp echoed in the hallway. His head shot up, knowing he was done for. _Sasuke._ He grabbed the boys arm. "We need to go. Now."

Sasuke nodded and followed his lead. A few meters of tunnels, and they'd be free.


	22. Susanoo

I haven't exactly proofread this chapter completely, because I wanted to get it updated tonight and its late. But I'll go back and fix things and whatnot...

One chapter left. I'll try to have it finished by the end of this week. Hopefully.

Character deaths.

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke were at a sprint, bound for the exit. Only a few more tunnels of darkness until the fresh air, sunlight, and green forest. It was so close. It was safety. It was freedom. It was being blocked by Kimimaro. The two stopped dead in their tracks. Kimimaro was pissed, glaring at them with yellow, cursed eyes. He was already in second stage.

"I knew you were up to something, Kakashi," Kimimaro said heatedly. "So, I followed you. And, do you know what I found?" He held out a clay, explosive bird, the same Kakashi had planted in the lair a day before.

Kakashi's face went white, but he said nothing. _Did he find the others?_

The man crushed the tiny bird in his palm. "You. You were given this great duty of protecting Lord Orochimaru and you betray him?" he said, spitting through gritted teeth. "It was supposed to be me! Me! I was loyal!" He raised his hand, aiming it at Kakashi, and shot his severed finger tips at the Copy nin.

Kakashi disappeared in a substitution jutsu, reemerging behind Kimimaro. Kimimaro was searching frantically, his eyes wild with fury, too blind to see the chidori coming at his back. Sasuke landed the fatal blow, the electric chakra encompassing Kimimaro's heart before the blast hurled him into a large pillar across the room. And, amazingly, he was still breathing. Laughing.

Kakashi appeared at his side. Kimimaro's laughter was unnerving, made worse by the blood pouring over his pale, quivering lips. "What's so damn funny?"

Kimimaro glanced at his arms, a frustrated look coming over his dazed features. "Why won't they move?"

"You're paralyzed," Kakashi replied bluntly. "The shock must have kept your heart beating, but it won't for very long."

"Oh well. At least I warned Lord Orochimaru in time." He smiled. "He'll find you. There's no way you'll make it to your friends in time. Me and you, we're going to die here together." Laughter echoed the large room again, chilling to the bone.

Kakashi's hands balled into fists, and it took every ounce of self-restraint not to hit the dying man. It wouldn't do any good, but it might make him stop laughing. Kakashi turned his attention to Sasuke, not failing to notice the terror written on his face. "Sasuke..."

"Kakashi," Sasuke said, panic in his voice. "He's right. Orochimaru put a jutsu on the whole place. We can't transport out. I've been trying. He's going to find us."

"Sasuke," Kakashi repeated. "Just run. I'll hold him off."

Sasuke paled. "You'll be killed."

Kakashi forced a smile. "See ya around." He grabbed Sasuke's kimono and threw the boy through the doorway.

Sasuke landed with a thud on the cold, cement ground. He got to his feet, sprinting for the double doors. But Kakashi already had them shut and locked. He beat his fists on the brass plating, but it was no use. The only thing he could do now was warn Pein. If anyone could save his friend, it was the Akatsuki leader. He ran for the exit.

Kakashi secured a metal bar across the door, sealing his fate. If Orochimaru got out of this alive, he'd take his revenge on Konoha and the Akatsuki. He was going to end this now. He walked back over to Kimimaro. The man had stopped laughing, and death was looming over him. Kakashi kneeled next to him. "Kimimaro."

He looked up. "Oh, Kakashi-chan," he replied absent-mindedly.

"Those clay birds. Did you find all of them?" Kakashi asked.  
Kimimaro looked at him confused. "Clay birdies, Hmm... Birdies..." His voice trailed off and he smiled, childlike. The bloodloss was starting to take effect.

"Yes, the birds. The explosives."

"No, no. There was only one birdie. I found it." He laughed. "What happened to it? Did it fly away?"

Kakashi frowned. "Yes. It's free now."

"One bird." Kimimaro smiled, gazing into the abyss. His eyes faded into nothing, and he died.

Kakashi got to his feet. He made a few hand signs, the same Deidara had taught him, and started the countdown. The bomber gave him a three minute window to get out of the lair before it blew. It would give enough time for Sasuke to get out. He just had to hold Orochimaru for that long.

A long shadow crept along the floor, coming from the opposite tunnel. Kakashi pulled his hitai-ate off, throwing it to the ground. Yellow, snake-like eyes met Mangekyo sharingan.

...

Sasuke burst through the tunnel, seeing the sun for the first time in months. His eyes burned before they grew accustomed to the sudden brightness. He saw a group of Akatsuki members on a hill, accompanied by Leaf jounin. Kakashi said they had become allies, but he never would've believed it until he saw it for his own eyes. The group surrounded either dead or wounded Sound nin. Apparently, the battle had already been won. He saw bright, orange hair and recognized the man to be the leader. And next to him, Itachi.

Sasuke darted up the hill. They hadn't seen him yet. His emotions were going haywire with seeing his brother, but Kakashi was his main concern right now. He was a few meters from the leader when Itachi's emotionless gaze stopped him in his tracks.

"Sasuke," Itachi said calmly. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke nodded, confusion overcoming him. Itachi, showing concern? The leader was now facing him, as was the rest of the group. He wondered when the man even managed to turn around without him noticing. He seemed so quiet and calm despite the chaos that surrounded them.

"Sasuke," Pein spoke. "Where's Kakashi?"

For some odd reason, Sasuke couldn't help but trust him. Especially now, with Kakashi in danger. "Kakashi's trying to hold off Orochimaru. I tried to stop him but he threw me outside and locked the doors."

Itachi had already bolted for the lair, but Pein's outstretched hand dragged him back. Kisame caught the Uchiha in a bear hug, his iron arms locked around Itachi and somehow managed to hold. Sasuke stared at his brother, completely shocked. So much emotion. His brother's eyes were spinning sharingan, fiery with anger. His eyebrows pulled into a scowl. His calm features skewered with fear, dread, and uncertainty. Sasuke couldn't help but think _who is this man and what has he done with Itachi?_

"Itachi," Pein's placid voice shook both Sasuke out of his daze and Itachi out of his attempts to escape. "Trust your comrades." Pein nodded to the red head standing behind him. "Sasori, he's already started the countdown. You have two minutes." The red head, Sasori, flew toward the entrance and disappeared in the darkness. Itachi started fighting again, only to receive a bone-crushing squeeze from Kisame. He was livid, but stopped struggling.

Sasuke turned to Pein again. "He won't make it in time. No one's that fast."

...

Kakashi gazed into yellow eyes, seeing his own death before him. Fear erupted, but settled in his chest and quickly dissipated. He had been prepared to die; seeing it didn't phase him. Orochimaru smiled menacingly, but frustration read in his eyes.

"Kakashi, did you really think you could get away?" Orochimaru purred.

Kakashi said nothing. His muscles tensed, preparing for an attack.

"No. You're going to die here. Then, your little slut of a lover is going to wallow in his own misery. And, I, gracious as I am, will put him out of his misery," he hissed.

"You go near Itachi, and I'll tear you limb from limb," Kakashi spat in return.

The sannin laughed. "You actually think you can defeat me? You must be delusional."

Kakashi unthinkingly charged at the sannin, hand full of chidori. Orochimaru disappeared, and Kakashi struck air. He heard the snake lord's hissing laughter and threw shuriken at the shadowed figure. Snake coils, Orochimaru's arms, wrapped around him. The sharingan saw it easily and Kakashi dodged the attack. Heat crept up his neck and face. The curse mark was spreading.

Orochimaru growled. "Why won't you just die already?" He caught Kakashi around the waist with his snake arms, and pulled him in. "I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer. And even more watching Itachi."

Kakashi's clone exploded in the snake's arms. Kakashi sent a violent wind palm to feed the fire and collide with Orochimaru, causing the burning mark to erupt through his body. The sannin cried out in pain, cursing the Copy nin with panting breaths. He got to his feet and collected his bearings, but his arms were badly damaged. He wasn't smiling anymore.

A explosion echoed in the distance, followed by a tremble that echoed through the large room. Orochimaru's face contorted into rage. "You..." he warned, in a raspy voice. Advancing on Kakashi in strides. "You destroyed my village. Well, now I'm going to destroy you. You're going to know the true meaning of pain!" The snake lord's body transformed. His lithe figure becoming one with the snakes he loved. A giant, white snake quickly filled the room, its eight heads glaring intently at their prey. One attacked, and then another. Kakashi barely had the stamina to dodge them all, even with sharingan. His chakra was diminishing, and in its place the curse mark took form. The snake heads ceased their attacks to watch in amusement as Kakashi became the monster he feared. His nails turned to claws, complementing his red skin and fang-like teeth. His silver hair grew wildly around his face, hiding his black, bloodshot eyes.

Sick laughter came from Orochimaru again, who was now half emerged in a snake's mouth and still managing to mock Kakashi. "Let's see Itachi fuck you now. He probably would be too disgusted."

Kakashi tensed, ready to attack the sannin, but the assault from the snakes started again. He hid behind a pillar, trying to think of anything to kill that creature. Itachi came to mind, and suddenly he was thankful for training with the Uchiha on occasion instead of just sleeping with him. Itachi had taught him everything about Mangekyo, even Susanoo. Itachi had said it was the perfect weapon against Orochimaru. Kakashi just hoped he had enough chakra.

A snake head obliterated the pillar Kakashi was behind. The Copy nin ducked the falling rocks while dodging attacks. He just needed an opening. He just needed to get the sannin's attention.

"Ha!" Kakashi said abruptly. "You can't even kill me. Do you think you'll be able to kill Itachi? I don't know if you've noticed, but he's a lot stronger than you."

That got his attention. Orochimaru growled before pulling out his Kusenagi sword, from his mouth. He went to swing at the Copy nin, but Kakashi had already unleashed Susanoo. Orochimaru looked at the ethereal figure with a stunned expression. Then at Kakashi. The Copy nin, now barely standing, thrust the Totsuka sword straight into Orochimaru's heart, sealing him away forever, and releasing Kakashi from the curse. The monster was gone. Darkness overcame.

...

Sasori reached a dead end at the tunnel, but quickly destroyed the door with Hiruko's metal tail. He searched the rubble of the destroyed room with no success. But, he could feel Kakashi's faint chakra signal. He was in the room. He hurled boulders and pieces of wall to the side, digging for the area where Kakashi's chakra was the strongest. Finally, he found silver hair. He pulled the rocks away and dragged Kakashi out. But the Copy nin wasn't moving. He was barely breathing. Sasori checked for the pulse. It was there, but barely. Kakashi had several wounds, blood covering his pale skin, and his eye was bleeding. Sasori feared the worst.

Another explosion erupted through the lair.

_Sasori, twenty seconds._ Pein's voice was an ominous reminder. Sasori grabbed the Copy nin and sprinted through the tunnels. It took him a full minute to get in at a dead run. There was no way, especially with Kakashi as added weight. Last resort.

_Five seconds._

He got to the highest point he could, and lay Kakashi on the ground.

_Three._

He pulled Hiruko over both of them, extending the protective plates to fit both the men.

_Two._

He kissed Kakashi's cheek.

_One._

And prayed.


	23. New Beginning

A white, blinding light swirled in front of Kakashi. He felt a strange combination of numbness and euphoria. He couldn't remember anything, where he was, or how he'd gotten there. Only that blinding light. _I'm dead. _A steady beep sounded as his hearing came back. _So maybe I'm alive._ His memory followed. Orochimaru, the bombs, Sasuke. The red-headed puppet master standing over him, tending to his wounds. Then the world went black. _Did Orochimaru escape? Is Sasuke okay? Did Sasori make it out? And Itachi? _What if the Uchiha made a last attempt to save Kakashi and was lost in the explosion? The beeping intensified along with Kakashi.

_Kakashi?_ He knew that voice. He'd heard it before, but it seemed so far away. _Ka-shi. Are ... alright?_ A shadow interrupted the light, followed by another. He opened his eyes a little more, trying to adjust to the bright room, only to see brilliant, crimson eyes. Hidan.

_Oh, God, I'm in Hell... _Laughter echoed the room, and he realized he must have been speaking aloud. He then saw Kisame and Kakuzu in the room as consciousness came back to him. Kisame came bearing a shark-like smile, full of jagged teeth. Kakuzu looked indifferent, which was about as happy as he ever looked, so Kakashi wasn't too disappointed. Hidan was plotting mischief; Kakashi could tell from the way he was smiling maliciously while staring off into space.

Kakashi smiled. "Hey Kisame, Kakuzu..."

"It's about time you woke up. Pein said we couldn't go home until he was sure you'd be alright," Kisame said.

"I'm so glad you're concerned about my well being," Kakashi muttered. "... Where's Itachi?" he asked thoughtlessly.

"Oh, yeah. You wake up after a week of near death and coma, after we _save your life..._" Hidan ranted. "And all you can think about is fucking!"

His little spiel was followed by appalled gasps, and Kakashi realized there were Konoha citizens in the room. He couldn't see who it was, not yet being able to turn his head.

Kisame laughed. "Hopefully he's sleeping like we told him."

"But he's probably harrassing the woman leader to get his younger brother out of jail," Kakuzu added.

Kakashi took a second to comprehend who "woman leader" was. "Wait. Sasuke's in jail?" he asked, as shocked as his weak body could manage.

Kisame punched Kakuzu in the arm scoldingly before saying, "Don't worry, he'll be fine..." An obvious lie.

"Can I go see him?" Kakashi asked, eagerness painted plainly on his face.

Kakuzu shook his head, "No."

"You should probably regain the ability to walk first," Kisame added.

Kakashi sighed. "Good point." He glanced down at his unresponsive limbs. "When will that be?"

"Never!" Hidan laughed evilly.

Kisame shook his head. "It'll be a few months until you're back to normal, but you should be walking by tomorrow, or as soon as the muscle atrophy wears off."

"But you can't have sex ever again," Hidan mocked.

Kakashi looked to Kisame, who stared at him stupidly for a second before saying, "Uh... he's right, no sex. Ever." Kakashi then turned to Kakuzu who rolled his eyes.

A terrified nurse walked in. Her shaking hands held Kakashi's chart protectively in front of her as she timidly focused her stare from Kakuzu to the ground. Kakuzu beamed, seemingly pleased with himself. Tsunade followed the girl, staring the Akatsuki members in the eye and daring them to stare back. They did, of course. "Out. All of you," Tsunade roared. "I need to talk to him privately, then he needs rest."

The Akatsuki members filed out. Genma, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai emerged from the other side of the room, following the others out. Asuma stole a glance at Kakashi, and Kurenai managed a small wave. But the wall was already set in place between them. Traitor or not, Kakashi was never going to be accepted again. He watched forlornly as they left.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade asked. Her usually controlled disposition gave way to sympathy. "How are you?"

Kakashi managed a meek smile. "I'm fine."

The Hokage returned the smile warmly. "I've talked with the council. They've agreed to let you be reinstated as a Leaf jounin. Your apartment is still available. You can move back in as soon as you're released from the hospital."

Kakashi's face went from happy to unsure to morose. "What about the Akatsuki? You're not going to arrest them, are you?"

Tsunade laughed. "No. They kept their promise."

Kakashi looked at her dazed and confused. "What's going to happen?"

"Well, we negotiated a treaty with Pein," Tsunade began. "So long as they keep their noses clean, we'll take no action against them. Of course, the members will have to report to me, confirming that they're staying out of trouble. And they agreed to take on S ranked missions for us."

Kakashi couldn't breath. "Seriously?"

Tsunade nodded. "And Itachi can visit whenever he likes."

The Copy nin tried to hug her, but his exhausted limbs got only a few inches off the bed before Tsunade was telling him to rest. Then he was just fighting her so he could go see Itachi and Sasuke.

"What about Sasuke? Orochimaru was practically holding him prisoner, he shouldn't have been arrested," Kakashi said.

Tsunade sighed. "Don't worry, he'll have a fair trial. It won't be hard to convince the jury that he was persuaded by that ... man. You'll probably be called to witness."

Kakashi nodded.

"Itachi and Sasori are waiting outside," Tsunade said. "I promised I'd let them see you for awhile. Then you need to get some rest!"

Kakashi nodded, silently begging Tsunade to leave so he could visually confirm Itachi and Sasori's safety. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before walking out the door. Kakashi watched Itachi come in. The Uchiha was at his side in an instant, wrapping the Copy nin in his warm embrace, holding him like he was afraid to let go. "I thought you were dead."

Kakashi smiled, kissing Itachi's cheek. "You can't get rid of me that easily," he said, smiling.

Sasori scoffed. "Get a room."

Itachi laughed. "We have a room. You're intruding."

Sasori ignored him, turning to Kakashi. "It's about time you woke up."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You know, Kisame said the same thing."

"Of course he did. Kisame had to deal with brooding Itachi the whole time you were napping..."

Kakashi smiled. "Sasori..."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for saving my life."

Sasori smiled. "Don't mention it... Ever." The puppet master said his goodbyes and left Kakashi and Itachi alone.

Itachi crawled into the bed and lay next to Kakashi. The Copy nin rolled onto his side, resting his head on Itachi's shoulder before falling into a deep sleep.

...

Three days later...

Kakashi walked through the woods of Konoha, just happy to be breathing fresh air. Tsunade insisted he stay in the hospital to make sure his injuries were completely healed. But even he knew the only reason she really wanted him to stay was so she could inspect his new Mangekyo sharingan. He pulled at the collar of his jounin's vest, noticing for the first time how uncomfortable it was. And, walking through this forest, he realized how alone he was.

"Watch out for the snake..." a voice drawled.

_Okay, maybe I'm not alone..._ Kakashi mused. He heard rustling in the brush beside him and watched a snake slither back into the forest. He turned to the Akatsuki leader. "How long have you been there?"

"For however long you've been wandering around..." Pein replied.

Kakashi saw him now, sitting on a tree branch, completely relaxed against the large trunk. "Is there a reason you're stalking me?" Kakashi asked, partly joking.

Pein smirked. "I find your aimless wandering to be fascinating." He walked lazily along the branch and gracefully jumped down to Kakashi's side, having no concern for the laws of gravity. "What's troubling you?"

Kakashi shrugged. "...Nothing."

"Let me guess," Pein said, ignoring him. "You wish to return to your ranks among the Leaf shinobi, but fear leaving the Akatsuki ... and Itachi."

"Hn," Kakashi replied. "Watching me walk around is one thing. Reading my mind..."

Pein scoffed. "As if I'd need to utilize my mind reading abilities to figure out something so blatantly obvious."

"Am I that predictable?" Kakashi sighed.

"No... But I would be offended if you weren't even a little sad about leaving the Akatsuki," Pein replied.

Kakashi smiled at the joke, but it quickly vanished. He gazed at the gates of Konoha as if they were his very own prison bars, and it suddenly seemed so real. "What should I do?"

Pein stopped him, and Kakashi realized it was Konoha's boundary line. All he had to do was walk away. "I'm afraid this decision is yours."

Kakashi sighed. "The only reason they want me to stay is to keep a check on you."

Pein nodded.

"But they also want me to be the peacemaker. So, it would be better for everyone if I stayed."

Pein nodded.

"Especially for Sasuke." Kakashi paused, waiting for Pein to give him an answer, but it never came. "I have to stay, don't I?"

"Kakashi," Pein said. "You have given your life for us, and for that I owe you my undying gratitude." He handed Kakashi his Akatsuki hitai-ate. "You'll always be an Akatsuki member, even if you live in Konoha."

Kakashi ran his hand along the scratched surface. "Where did you find this?"

"It was buried under Otogakure. I thought you might want it."

Kakashi smiled. "Thank you."

Pein nodded. "I'm afraid Itachi has a mission tomorrow."

Kakashi grimaced.

"...So I suggest you spend tonight with him instead of wandering around, brooding."

He smirked, but Pein was gone before he could say anything. Instead, he decided to take the red-head's advice and rushed back to his apartment. Just as Pein predicted, Itachi was waiting for him. The Uchiha lay across Kakashi's bed, in nothing but his Akatsuki cloak. "I almost thought you were lost," Itachi complained, licking his lips seductively just to taunt Kakashi.

Kakashi shed his clothes on the way to the bed, littering them carelessly on the floor. Itachi wrapped his arms around the Copy nin's neck, bringing him into a deep kiss. Kakashi fell into Itachi's warm embrace, never wanting the Uchiha to let go. Their bodies entangled. Kakashi wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist, pulling them closer together. He felt so much more alive when Itachi was inside him. His body trembled with anticipation. And suddenly, he didn't know where Itachi ended and he began. He grabbed the Uchiha, wanting to taste his soft lips one more time before being filled with Itachi's warm seed.

Itachi fell into him, his head pillowed by Kakashi's shoulder, before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kakashi woke up still wrapped in bed sheets. Itachi had snuck out during the night, but the sweet smell of sex still lingered. He pulled a sticky note off his forehead, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to read the elegant script. _Kashi, don't worry, the mission won't take long. Please take care of my brother. Love, Itachi._ Kakashi smiled, trying not to think of Sasuke as he peeled the other sticky note off his nether regions. _I know, you love me too..._

**End. Of prelude.**

**

* * *

**So here's the dealio... I know I haven't answered all the questions. My answer to those questions... are in the sequels... *laughs evilly*

I'm trying something new with the sequels, and I'm not entirely sure if it will work. So, I'm going to start a plotline and the first few chapters of each story, and that might take awhile. In the meantime, I'll start an "Ask Akatsuki and/or Naruto characters" to keep myself and you wonderful reviewers entertained.


End file.
